MAGIC
by baekachu0506
Summary: [CHAP 6! UP!] Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun sejak lama dan tak peduli lagi dengan orientasi seksualnya yang berbelok karena lelaki itu, hingga suatu hari Baekhyun tiba - tiba terbangun menjadi gadis seksi yang membuat Chanyeol hampir terangsang. Bisakah Baekhyun kembali? meskipun keduanya telah merajut kasih seperti orang normal? /BADSUMMARY/GS/CHANBAEK/Baekhyun!girl!
1. Chapter 1

**Magic**

* * *

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Fantasy Story._

* * *

Seorang lelaki mungil menatap kertas hasil ulangan ditangannya dengan tatapan kesal, ia bahkan merobek hasil ulangan itu dan membuatnya menjadi lembaran lembaran kertas kecil. Tatapan tajamnya pun kini beralih pada seorang guru tua bertubuh tambun yang sedang mengajar matematika didepan kelas –yang sialnya guru itu juga menggoda beberapa siswi cantik dikelas itu.

"Sialan guru itu! aku tak akan memaafkannya dan akan membuatnya menyesal!" desis Baekhyun –lelaki itu dengan jemari yang mengepal erat sobekan kertas ulangannya.

"Sudahlah Baek, yang mendapatkan nilai kecil bukan hanya kau saja!" itu suara Chanyeol, teman sebangkunya sekaligus teman satu kostnya. Bisa dibilang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sahabat sehidup semati karena keduanya selalu bersama sama seperti sandal.

Mata Baekhyun melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol, "Diam kau Park! Aku hanya membutuhkan keadilan disini! Bagaimana mungkin si tua bangka Jung itu justru memberikan nilai ulangan yang besar pada para siswi cantik dikelas ini."

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya menaikkan bahunya acuh. Walaupun Chanyeol juga benci dengan si guru mata keranjang itu tetapi dia tidak ingin melakukan balas dendam seperti hal yang Baekhyun lakukan. Lelaki itu pun kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya, bermain game online di ponselnya tanpa mendengarkan sedikitpun celotehan guru tua itu.

"Kunyuk!" umpat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kaget seketika. Chanyeol segera menatap arah tatapan Baekhyun, ia menemukan Guru Jung menggoda Soyou –salah satu gadis incaran Baekhyun dikelas, "berani beraninya guru sialan itu menggoda Soyou-ku."

Bola mata Chanyeol berotasi seketika, ia sedikit tak suka jika Baekhyun selalu overprotektif pada incarannya, ah lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka jika Baekhyun memiliki gadis incaran, "Biasa saja Baek. Soyou juga tidak terganggu jika Guru Jung menggodanya."

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar, "Kau diam saja Park! Kau belum pernah merasakan bagaimana gadis yang kau suka digoda orang lain kan? Kau kan belum pernah merasakan suka dengan seorang gadis."

Entah mengapa hati Chanyeol mencelos seketika dengan celetukan Baekhyun, ia pun menatap dalam lelaki mungil yang duduk disampingnya itu. Ia memiliki alasan kuat mengapa ia tidak menyukai satupun gadis disekolahannya, karena ia sedang menyukai seseorang yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Ya, Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. Peduli setan jika Chanyeol adalah gay, karena yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah ia sangat menyukai sosok Byun Baekhyun –ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai.

Chanyeol menyadari suka dengan Baekhyun adalah saat dua bulan mereka tinggal di kostan yang sama. Awalnya Chanyeol menyangkal perasaan itu, tetapi getaran aneh dan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan setiap detik saat bertemu Baekhyun membuatnya yakin dengan perasaan sukanya. Namun, Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan rasa sukanya. Ia sungguh tak ingin Baekhyun menjauhinya kalau ia tahu.

Karena Chanyeol paham betul kalau Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gay.

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada ponselnya, dibukanya foto Baekhyun yang tersimpan didalam gallery ponselnya. Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang saat menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun pada layar ponselnya. Lain Chanyeol lain pula Baekhyun, si mungil itu masih saja menyumpah serapahi Guru Jung sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

"Baek, ayo kita ke—" Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin mengajak Baekhyun ke kantin segera menghentikan ucapannya saat lelaki itu justru berjalan menuju bangku Soyou. Mata Chanyeol menatap malas interaksi dua orang itu –padahal dalam hatinya Chanyeol sudah sangat emosi. Namun, Ia pun menyibukkan dirinya pada ponselnya lagi.

Senyuman Baekhyun melebar, ia sudah memasang gaya coolnya di depan Soyou, "Soyou-ah, kita ke kantin yuk!" berbeda dengan gayanya, suara Baekhyun justru terdengar imut seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

Mata Soyou melirik Baekhyun sinis, ya gadis itu memang tidak suka dengan sikap Baekhyun yang seakan ingin melakukan PDKT dengannya. Soyou merasa Baekhyun lebih cantik dari padanya dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak menyukai Baekhyun, "Aku sibuk. Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" Soyou memasang wajah judesnya dan ia pun berpura pura mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Jadi gitu ya," Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya, tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mendekati Soyou. Ia pun mendekati dengan cara lain lagi, "tidak apa apa kok kalau Soyou tidak mau, tetapi apa Soyou ingin membeli sesuatu? aku ingin pergi ke kantin."

"Tidak." jawab gadis itu tanpa mau menatap Baekhyun barang seinchi pun.

Mendapatkan sikap jutek dari Soyou, Baekhyun pun segera pergi dari sana dan mendekati Chanyeol, "Ke kantin yuk Chan!" jemari Baekhyun dengan kasar menarik lengan Chanyeol, "aku lapar~" entah sadar atau tidak nada suara Baekhyun sedikit manja.

Chanyeol yang awalnya kesal dengan Baekhyun kini justru terkekeh geli melihat bocah pendek itu. Ia pun segera mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Jadi uri Baekki lapar hm?" goda Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Ish geli Chan!" Baekhyun bukannya merona malah begidik ngeri, "jangan seperti itu ah, nanti ada orang yang berpikir kita pacaran, apalagi sekarang sudah marak dengan kasus LGBT." dengan cepat Baekhyun pun melepas jemarinya dari lengan Chanyeol dan berjalan mendahului lelaki jangkung itu.

'Aku justru menginginkan kita sungguhan pacaran' batin Chanyeol, ia pun mau tak mau berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menyetarai langkah kakinya dengan Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin banyak siswi mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol, bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang menyapa Chanyeol dengan gaya genit mereka. Wajar saja karena Chanyeol adalah salah satu lelaki idaman di sekolah. Wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang professional, dan keahliannya dalam bermain basket membuat para siswi banyak yang menyukainya. Baekhyun bersumpah akan menjadi playboy jika ia diposisi Chanyeol.

Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat iri pada Chanyeol. Ia merasa dirinya lebih baik berkali kali lipat ketimbang Chanyeol. Otaknya lebih encer ketimbang Chanyeol, suaranya pun lebih merdu ketimbang suara berat Chanyeol. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak seberuntung Chanyeol dalam masalah wanita? Ish, Baekhyun merutuki takdirnya sendiri.

"Eh Chan, lihat itu ada Taeyeon Noona." Baekhyun memekik heboh saat mereka berdua baru memasukki kantin, ia bahkan menunjuk nunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri.

Mata Chanyeol berputar malas, ia justru menarik Baekhyun dari sana dan duduk di kursi paling ujung kantin, "Lalu kau akan apa jika ada Taeyeon Noona? Kau akan mendekatinya hah?" entah mengapa suara Chanyeol terdengar meninggi. Oh sepertinya Chanyeol tidak suka dengan rasa ketertarikan Baekhyun terhadap Taeyeon.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Baekhyun merengut lucu karena merasa sebal dengan Chanyeol yang seakan tak suka hubungan dirinya dengan Taeyeon, "kau suka dengan Taeyeon Noona ya?" tebaknya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

Dengusan Chanyeol pun terdengar, "Aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan Taeyeon Noona. Nanti kalau kau dihajar fansnya Taeyeon Noona bagaimana? Kau kan tahu Taeyeon Noona adalah salah satu siswi tercantik dan terkenal di sekolah ini."

Tidak sesuai ekspetasi, Baekhyun justru terkekeh dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia pun segera memukul lengan Chanyeol main main, "Kau juga salah satu fansnya Taeyeon Noona yang akan menghajarku kan?"

"Bukan!" Chanyeol melirik tajam Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia pun pergi dari sana untuk memesan makan siang. Ia tak ingin terus memarahi Baekhyun karena rasa cemburunya pada Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol merasa cemburu jika Baekhyun berdekatan dengan orang lain apalagi itu adalah Taeyeon.

Baekhyun hanya mendecih melihat kepergian Chanyeol, "Bilang saja kau ingin menikungku, Park! Dasar munafik!" duh, andai saja Baekhyun tahu perasaan Chanyeol sebenarnya, ia pasti akan merasa gugup sendiri.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih menaiki bus umum dengan alasan motor Chanyeol ada di bengkel karena ban motornya meledak sehari lalu. Dan kini berakhirlah mereka berdua di mobil bus yang cukup lenggang.

Chanyeol memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan mendengarkan lagu favoritenya dengan earphone miliknya dan memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi angin yang berhembus melewati jendela bus, sedangkan Baekhyun justru menatap para penumpang wanita di bus itu dan berkedip genit menggoda mereka. Dan sialnya, para wanita itu mengabaikan Baekhyun dan memilih menatap seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang para wanita itu dan menemukan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Ia sangat kesal karena lagi lagi pesonanya dikalahkan oleh Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa sih hebatnya sahabatnya itu? ia kan tidak lebih dari seorang yoda tolol yang gemar mengorok keras kalau tidur.

Lama kelamaan menatap Chanyeol Baekhyun merasa tertegun seketika. Ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memanglah sangat tampan. Garis rahang lelaki itu sangat tegas, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal sekaligus seksi, dan matanya pun besar. Sesuatu perpaduan anggota tubuh yang sangat indah, dan Baekhyun pun tak bisa menyangkalnya.

Tetapi yang membuat Chanyeol berbeda adalah aura lelaki itu. Chanyeol memiliki aura manly dan sangat berwibawa untuk ukuran remaja seperti mereka. Baekhyun pun mengakui bahwa itulah daya tarik Chanyeol yang membuat banyak wanita mengejar mengejarnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun justru memiliki aura kekanakan yang sungguh membuat para wanita gemas dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai bocah berumur lima tahun.

Ugh, menyebalkan!

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sungguhan tertidur, ia mengintip dan tesenyum saat menangkap basah Baekhyun menatapnya dalam. Chanyeol pun tiba tiba bersuara membuat Baekhyun kaget seketika, "Jangan menatapku terus Baek, nanti kau suka denganku." lelaki jangkung itu tidak membuka mata sama sekali dan masih dalam posisinya yang seperti tadi.

Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun pasti akan malu dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Tetapi tebakannya meleset, Baekhyun justru mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan berbisik pada telinga peri lelaki itu, hal itu tentu saja sangat membahayakan kesehatan jantung Chanyeol yang seakan akan ingin lompat seketika, "Chanyeol! Bagaimana sih kau mendapatkan aura manlymu agar dilirik para gadis?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol memekik kaget dengan pertanyaan aneh Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun langsung saja membekap mulut yang lebih tinggi dan menatap kesal lelaki itu, "Jangan berteriak bodoh! Ini masih di bus."

Kepala Chanyeol pun mengangguk, dan segera saja Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Chanyeol, "Baiklah, apa yang kau maksud dengan aura manly?"

"Aura manlymu! Kau pasti menggunakan hal hal spiritual agar kau memiliki aura yang bisa memikat hati para gadis kan? Aku saja hampir terpikat oleh ketampanan dan aura mu itu." duh, apakah sekarang Baekhyun sedang menyatakan perasaan eoh?

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau tak sekalian saja terpikat olehku dan menyukaiku seperti para gadis itu?"

"Ish! Aku serius!" Baekhyun merengut kesal, namun tak lama Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat perubahan sikap lelaki mungil itu, "sekarang antarkan aku pada seorang cenayang. Aku akan meminta cenayang tersebut memberikanku aura manly seperti aura milikmu!"

"APA?!" teriak Chanyeol tak percaya. Dia benar benar tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran cetek Baekhyun. Apa Baekhyun kira Chanyeol memasang susuk agar terlihat tampan dan manly? Oh no! Baekhyun gila! Sedangkan Baekhyun justru menutup wajahnya malu akibat teriakan Chanyeol, untung saja Chanyeol tampan, kalau tidak Baekhyun tak akan mengakuinya sebagai teman lagi.

.

.

.

Kedua anak adam berbeda tinggi itu duduk didepan seorang wanita paruh baya berdandanan serba hitam seperti seorang cenayang yang sering terlihat di film horror. Chanyeol melirik sedikit takut pada Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun justru memasang wajah sok beraninya.

Ya, di tengah jalan Baekhyun langsung saja meminta Chanyeol untuk mendatangi seorang cenayang dengan alasan meminta ajian khusus agar ia bisa setampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menuruti permintaan yang lebih pendek, ia tak mau menerima resiko Baekhyun akan mendiaminya seharian penuh jika permintaannya tidak terwujud.

"Jadi apa tujuan kalian datang kemari? Ingin melihat masa depan?" tanya cenayang itu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menjawab cenayang itu dengan suara yang sedikit keras, "Aku kesini agar aku memiliki aura seperti dia." jemari Baekhyun pun menunjuk kearah Chanyeol.

"Aura?" wanita paruh baya itu sedikit menekuk alisnya bingung, namun tak lama ia pun mengangguk mengerti, "jadi kau ingin merubah dirimu seperti aura yang kau milikki?"

Kini justru alis Baekhyun yang menekuk bingung, lelaki pendek itu tak paham dengan maksud yang cenayang itu ucapkan. Ia pun akhirnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan agar tak terlihat bodoh. Oh! Baekhyun semoga saja keputusan yang kau ambil itu benar.

Cenayang itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan meracik sebuah ramuan dengan mulut yang berkomat kamit melafalkan mantra. Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu percaya hal gaib hanya menatap cenayang itu dengan tatapan aneh. Ya bagaimana bisa hal tersebut bisa menciptakan aura manly dan tampan seperti dirinya? Tidak masuk akal!

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, racikan ramuan itu pun sudah jadi dan cenayang itu pun segera menyerahkan ramuan itu pada Baekhyun, "Untuk pelajar sepertimu cukup 50.000 won saja." Dan Baekhyun pun segera mengangguk dan mengambil dompetnya di tasnya, setelahnya ia pun membayar cenayang itu dengan uangnya.

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng kecil melihat itu, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mau saja dibodohi untuk membayar ramuan seperti itu? apalagi ramuan itu cukup mahal bagi pelajar yang merantau seperti mereka. Chanyeol yakin, 50.000 won bisa mereka habiskan untuk uang jajan mereka selama 10 hari.

"Minum obat ini sebelum tidur dan efeknya bisa kau rasakan keesokan harinya." Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, dan setelahnya ia pun pergi dari sana dengan wajah bahagia. Chanyeol yang ingin mengomentari betapa bodohnya Baekhyun karena mempercayai hal bodoh seperti itu pun segera bungkam. Ya, ia tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya di malam rabu seperti hari ini Baekhyun tak memegang bukunya. Biasanya lelaki pendek itu akan belajar pelajaran sejarah korea dengan rajin, karena cita citanya adalah ingin menjadi seorang pangeran di era Goryeo. Ugh! Cita cita yang tidak masuk akal, dan Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun adalah orang teraneh yang pernah ia temui didalam hidupnya.

Semenjak tadi, Baekhyun tersenyum layaknya orang gila dan berguling guling di Kasur dengan memegang sebotol ramuan dari cenayang itu. Anak itu terus saja membayangkan akan membuat para wanita yang melihatnya terpesona, dan ia yakin pasti ia bisa mengalahkan pesona Chanyeol. Dan yang lebih hebat lagi, pasti Soyou dan Taeyeon akan mengejar ngejarnya. Duh, Baekhyun sungguh tak sabar menunggu hal itu.

Setelah yakin Baekhyun sudah sedikit mengantuk, lelaki itu pun segera meminum ramuan itu. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sibuk memainkan gitarnya pun mengalihkan atensinya pada si mungil, "Kau yakin akan meminum ramuan berwarna hijau itu?" Chanyeol mengerenyit jijik melihat Baekhyun hendak meminum ramuan itu.

Seakan tuli, Baekhyun pun meminum ramuan itu dalam sekali teguk. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya Baekhyun sangat merasa mual dan entah mengapa yang muntah justru Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

"Semoga saja, dengan meminum ramuan ini takdirku bisa berubah." Baekhyun pun memilih memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dibibirnya. Ya tuhan! Semoga saja apa yang Baekhyun harapkan sungguh menjadi kenyataan.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan tersenyum tulus melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol pun mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup kening lelaki itu, "Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ku." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang sangat lembut –tak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun. Ternyata Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal kecil itu setelah Baekhyun terlelap.

Setelahnya Chanyeol pun memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, dengan harapan Baekhyun akan membalas perasaanya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

"Hmm, ahh, panaass, sakitt" suara Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terdengar seksi ditelinga Chanyeol membuat lelaki jangkung itu terjaga, Chanyeol pun segera bangun dan menghela nafas panjang kala Baekhyun lagi lagi menginggau yang justru terdengar seperti mendesah, "ahh, perih Chan."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung, ia berpikir mungkin ramuan yang di berikan peramal itu adalah ramuan obat perangsang. Chanyeol pun menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dulu, ia berpikir mungkin malam ini ia akan menuntaskan hasrat si kecil yang sedang ada dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang. Ya, itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang melebar.

Hell no! semua ekspetasinya salah besar ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang tak pernah disangka oleh nalar manusia. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun yang jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun yang ia lihat sekarang adalah Baekhyun dalam versi wanita!

Dengan dua buah benda kenyal yang tertempel pada dadanya, dan rambut berwarna hitam lurus sepanjang pinggang yang terlihat indah dimatanya. Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya, ya tuhan! apa yang telah terjadi dengan Baekhyun-nya?

.

.

.

Rasa panas menjalar ditenggorokan Baekhyun, dadanya pun terasa sangat sakit seperti diremas sesuatu. Namun, yang lebih parah dari semua itu adalah rasa sakit yang terjadi pada kejantanannya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis merasakan semua itu, tetapi sialnya semuanya tertahan ditenggorokannya yang terasa panas dan perih dalam satu waktu.

Baekhyun pun memilih mengguling gulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, entah mengapa AC di kamarnya sangat tidak terasa sama sekali. Rasa panas yang kini menyebar diseluruh tubuhnya sungguh membuatnya ingin bangun dan berendam di air dingin sekarang juga.

"Ahh panas sakit," ucap Baekhyun tak kuat dengan segala rasa aneh itu, ia ingin membangunkan Chanyeol namun ototnya terasa kaku dan sakit, "perih Chan." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Semoga saja Chanyeol mendengar rintihannya dan menolongnya saat itu juga.

Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun pun merasakan jemari besar menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya. Suara berat dengan nada khawatir pun sangat tak asing ditelinganya, "Baekhyun? bangunlah! Kau baik baik saja kan?" suara itu adalah suara Chanyeol. Sungguh! Baekhyun sangat merasa beruntung mendapatkan sahabat sebaik Chanyeol.

Dengan berat, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya, "S-sakit."

"Sakit? Dimana yang sakit hm?" sorot khawatir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terharu seketika. Lelaki jangkung itu seakan menganggap Baekhyun orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, "apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hah?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lemah membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"M-memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya mendapati ekspressi Chanyeol yang berubah menjadi sedikit frustasi.

Mata Onyx Chanyeol menatap dalam hazel Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca, "Kau jangan syok mendengar ini, okey?" kepala Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, lalu Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kata katanya, "sekarang kau berubah menjadi seorang gadis, Baek."

Segera saja Baekhyun memegang rambutnya yang sudah sepanjang pinggang –ia baru sadar, lalu ia pun memegang kedua benda kenyal didadanya dengan raut wajah horror, tetapi yang lebih menakutkan dari itu semua adalah ketika ia tak menemukan kejantanan berharganya pada area selangkangannya.

Baekhyun pun segera berlari menuju cermin panjang yang tertempel di pintu lemari. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus tak mengerti –ia bahkan melupakan rasa sakit yang semenjak tadi ia rasakan, "Ini bukan aku kan? Ini bukan aku kan! Ini pasti hanya mimpi kan?" teriak Baekhyun. Jemarinya pun mengepal erat, "Sialan! Pasti ini karena ramuan itu!".

"Baek, tenanglah!" pinta Chanyeol menyadari amarah Baekhyun kini telah terpancing.

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar, dia menatap Chanyeol kesal, "Kau bilang aku harus tenang? Bagaimana Chan? Aku tidak bisa tenang jika tubuhku masih dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Baekhyun sungguh tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol yang terus memintanya berpikir tenang dalam keadaan genting seperti ini.

Namun diluar ekspetasi, Chanyeol yang biasanya tak pernah berteriak kini justru berteriak keras, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan eoh? Ini sudah malam Baek! Tenanglah! besok kita datangkan cenayang itu lalu menanyakan kepadanya tentang keadaanmu!"

"T-tapi—" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya Chanyeol sudah menatapnya tajam dan jemarinya menunjuk kearah ranjang.

"Tidur Baek! Aku mohon, kau lagi sakit Baek." suara Chanyeol terdengar melemah. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Mengapa ia yang berubah tetapi Chanyeol yang marah? Gadis itu pun hanya menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia pun berjalan lemah menuju ranjangnya dan kembali tertidur. Ucapan Chanyeol ada benarnya, ia harus tidur untuk merefreshkan otaknya. Mungkin saja dengan cara itu ia bisa kembali ke wujud semua.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun. Jujur saja ia merasa frustasi, bagaimana mungkin orang yang ia suka berubah didepan matanya sendiri? Gila!

.

.

.

Matahari sama sekali belum muncul dalam langit yang cukup kelam di pagi hari ini, jam pun masih menunjuk ke angka 5. Tetapi mata hazel berbingkai bulu mata lentik itu telah terjaga. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi dengan lesu. Awalnya ia kira dipagi ini ia akan berubah kembali menjadi seorang lelaki, tetapi takdir berkata lain, ia masih menjadi seorang gadis dengan perawakan mungil dan rambut sepanjang pinggang.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berniat untuk mandi, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa ragu. Apalagi saat ia melihat kedua payudara dan alat kelamin barunya. Oh tuhan! Baekhyun belum mempunyai kecukupan mental untuk melihat dua benda sakral tersebut.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun membukanya dengan perlahan, ia membuka kaos yang ia pakai dan seketika terlihatlah dua benda kenyal dihadapan matanya. Mulut Baekhyun menganga tak percaya melihat ukuran benda itu, benda itu cukup besar untuk ukuran tubuh mungil miliknya.

Oh tidak! Ingin rasanya Baekhyun pingsan seketika. Ya walaupun ia sudah pernah melihat benda itu didalam video bokep miliknya, tetapi melihat secara perdana itu cukup mengerikan bukan?

Perlahan lahan Baekhyun pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya menyisakan tubuh polos dirinya. Dengan sedikit cepat, Baekhyun meratakan sabun diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin berlama lama melihat tubuh baru dirinya yang membuatnya hampir mimisan.

Setelah mandi, seperti biasa Baekhyun hanya memakai sehelai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tetapi untuk hari ini sedikit berbeda, ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan menutupi bagian dadanya yang kini menonjol dan besar. Ia pun keluar kamar mandi dan menemukan Chanyeol yang baru terbangun disana, "Kau sudah bangun Chan?"

Dan siapa sangka? Chanyeol seketika mimisan, air liurnya pun menetes seperti melihat makanan sedap didepan sana, dan sialnya sepertinya kejantanannya pun kini menegang. Semua ini karena Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia benar benar lebih hot dari pada artis jepang yang sering mendesah di video bokep.

Rambut Baekhyun tergulung menampilkan leher putihnya, payudaranya pun menyembul lucu diatas handuknya, pahanya juga terlihat sangat putih dan mulus berpadu dengan kaki jenjang layaknya member girlband, tetapi yang lebih sialnya adalah suara Baekhyun yang sangat merdu seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Shit! Segera saja Chanyeol berlari memasukki kamar mandi dengan memegang kejantanannya yang kini menegak. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun kini tertawa keras, "Yak! Park! Kau menengang melihat tubuhku hah? Hahaha."

Duh, masih sempat sempatnya Baekhyun mengejek disuasana seperti ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencoba memakai seragam lelakinya tetapi sayang seragam itu justru sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Heol! Baekhyun merutuki tubuhnya yang benar benar mungil untuk seukuran perempuan! Gadis itu pun mencoba untuk memotong rambutnya tetapi sayang rambut itu sama sekali tak terpotong dengan guntingnya. Duh, sepertinya ini karena pengaruh ramuan itu.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos olahraganya. Setidaknya kaos olahraganya itu all sizes untuk ukuran siapapun. Setelah mengganti kaos olahraga, Baekhyun pun menyisiri rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggang. Duh, Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur mendapatkan rambut yang sangat indah untuk ukuran perempuan.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos putih oblongnya dan celana bokser coklat miliknya, "kau ingin sekolah?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya lelah, "Entahlah, aku juga bingung Chan. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan perubahan ini."

Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat, ia pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping gadis itu –ditepi ranjang. Chanyeol bahkan mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun membuat rambut yang telah tersisir itu berantakan kembali, "Aku akan membantumu, Baek."

"Singkirkan tanganmu sialan!" Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol pada kepalanya, dan menatap kesal lelaki itu. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti itu hanya terkekeh, yang tentu saja membuat Baekhyun mencubit pinggang lelaki itu dengan kesal, "jangan tertawa Chan."

"Iya, Baekhyun cantik." Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata malas menanggapi Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol pun kini menatap dada Baekhyun dengan alis yang berkerut, "kau tak memakai bra, Baek? Payudaramu terlihat—"

"Cukup!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol merasa risih. Ia pun menyentuh kedua payudaranya terang terangan dihadapan Chanyeol membuat lelaki jangkung itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Oh jangan sampai Chanyeol tegang kembali, ia sudah menghabiskan setengah jam bermatrubasi karena melihat betapa seksinya Baekhyun setelah selesai mandi.

Jemari Baekhyun makin menjadi dalam menyentuh payudaranya, bahkan ia pun meremas payudara itu, "Aku ingin mewadahi benda ini tetapi aku tak punya bra Chan! Kau tahu betul aku itu lelaki bukan perempuan."

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu!" Chanyeol menunjuk jemari Baekhyun yang meremas payudaranya sendiri, "tapi tolong hentikan remasan payudaramu, Baek."

Senyuman menggoda pun terlihat dari bibir Baekhyun, bukannya menghentikan remasannya, ia justru mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, "Tak usah munafik Chanyeol-ah, aku tahu kau bermastrubasi dengan mendesahkan namaku kan? Hahaha." wajah Chanyeol memerah, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tertawa keras. Oh my god! Sikap Baekhyun sungguh tak pernah berubah meskipun dia menjadi seorang gadis.

Tiba tiba Chanyeol pun menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Hentikan gurauanmu Baek! Hari ini kita akan membeli perlengkapan wanitamu dan menemui cenayang itu untuk mengembalikan tubuhmu itu seperti semula! Paham?"

"Ya bos." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun segera mengganti pakaian mereka untuk keluar dipagi hari ini. Ya, semoga saja ini tidak terlihat seperti acara kencan. Hahaha.

.

.

.

Dengan kaos putih kebesaran, celana levis panjang kebesaran, dan sialnya sepatu sneakers yang kebesaran juga menjadi style Baekhyun hari ini. Dan semua ini adalah ulah dari Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu tidak ingin bagian tubuh Baekhyun terekspos begitu saja terutama bagian payudara dan pahanya yang mulus –yang membuat Chanyeol bermastrubasi pagi tadi.

Mereka berdua pun kini sedang menaiki motor besar Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah cenayang yang kemarin. Tetapi sialnya, Chanyeol benar benar merasa tegang saat ia merasakan dua benda kenyal milik Baekhyun menyentuh punggungnya. Duh, mana Baekhyun tidak memakai bra membuat sentuhan payudara itu semakin sensual di punggung Chanyeol.

Ya tuhan! Chanyeol tidak ingin bermastrubasi disaat seperti ini!

"Ehm Baek? Bisakah kau memundurkan tubuhmu?"

Untung saja Baekhyun sedang tidak dalam mode menyebalkannya, lelaki yang berubah jadi gadis itu pun segera memundurkan tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah cenayang itu, Chanyeol segera turun dan memasukki rumah itu diikuti Baekhyun. Untung saja saat mereka memasukki rumah itu, mereka langsung menemukan sang cenayang dengan tampilan serba hitam telah duduk didepan bola ramalannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun segera duduk didepan sang cenayang itu.

"Kalian? Bukankah kalian yang kemarin kemari?" tanya sang cenayang mengawali pembicaraan mereka. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu seketika kaget saat menatap Baekhyun, "kau berubah menjadi seorang wanita?"

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar, "Begitulah madam, t-tapi bisakah kau mengembalikkanku pada wujud semula?"

Cenayang itu segera meraih lengan kurus Baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya seakan sedang membaca garis hidup Baekhyun. Cukup lama, akhirnya cenayang itu pun membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun sedih, "Ini memang sangat rumit. Kau sulit kembali pada wujudmu yang semula."

"Apa?!" bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang tercengang tetapi Chanyeol juga.

"Auramu itu adalah aura seorang perempuan dan ramuan yang kuberikan padamu kemarin adalah ramuan untuk merubah diri agar menjadi seperti auramu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubahmu lagi, nak!"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih mendengarnya, ia sungguh tak menyangka niatnya yang ingin memiliki aura manly seperti Chanyeol justru malah merubah dirinya menjadi seorang perempuan. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih meninggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa kecewa yang sangat besar.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGIC**

* * *

 _Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun_

 _Genderswitch stories  
_

* * *

Setelah dari tempat cenayang itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi ke COEX Mall. Mereka ingin berbelanja perlengkapan wanita untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka tanpa sadar saling bergandengan tangan saat memasukki mall itu.

Jika dilihat lihat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan di mall. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi Chanyeol mencoba menghibur Baekhyun dengan merayunya agar gadis itu tidak bersedih lagi –akibat perubahan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Baek, kau itu cantik! mungkin tuhan mentakdirkan kau menjadi perempuan," Baekhyun langsung saja mendelik pada lelaki tinggi yang berada disampingnya.

"Asal kau tahu Park! Aku itu lelaki tulen!" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut.

Senyuman menggoda Chanyeol terlihat, "Benarkah? Kalau kau lelaki tulen kenapa penismu hilang?" seketika saja cubitan Baekhyun melayang pada pinggang Chanyeol membuat lelaki jangkung itu meringis. Tetapi, dibalik itu semua Chanyeol sangat bahagia bisa menggoda sahabat mungilnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun berhenti dibagian pakaian dalam wanita. Awalnya Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan Baekhyun memilih pakaian dalamnya sendiri. Tetapi siapa sangka? Baekhyun justru memaksa Chanyeol untuk menemaninya. Duh! Semoga saja tak ada yang mengira Chanyeol cabul.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama tak tahu yang namanya pakaian dalam wanita. Mereka pun akhirnya memilih untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada seorang SPG cantik yang berdiri disana. "Permisi." Sapa Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

Wanita itu pun menoleh dengan senyuman professionalnya, "Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hm, kira kira dimana ya tempat pakaian dalam wanita?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Wanita itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan mengarahkan Baekhyun pada tempat pakaian dalam wanita.

Mata Baekhyun menatap bingung pada ratusan pakaian dalam dengan berbagai warna, motif, dan ukuran didepannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti ukuran dan motif apa yang cocok untuknya. Mau tak mau ia pun bertanya pada wanita SPG itu, "Maaf, kalau ukuran seperti ini lebih cocok bra yang mana?" sialnya dengan tak tahu malunya Baekhyun menyentuh payudaranya sendiri didepan sang SPG.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeleng tak mengerti dengan bola mata yang melebar, ia pikir mungkin urat malu Baekhyun telah putus karena ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

Untung saja wanita SPG itu tersenyum memaklumi, ia pun segera menunjukkan pada Baekhyun salah satu bra, "Kalau untuk agasshi lebih baik memilih bra ukuran 36b ini saja, karena ukuran agasshi itu cukup besar untuk ukuran perempuan."

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk sok mengerti, ia pun segera menunjuk beberapa warna dan motif asal asalan yang berada disana, "Baiklah, aku akan membeli 10 bra yang ukuran seperti ini dengan motif apa saja."

"Baiklah, agasshi."

Setelahnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun memilih membeli pakaian wanita untuk Baekhyun dibagian lain. Tetapi sebelum benar benar pergi Baekhyun menatap sebuah lingerie berwarna hitam menggantung disana, senyuman jahilnya pun terlihat, ia pun segera memanggil wanita SPG tadi, "Hei agasshi, sekalian lingerie yang ini juga!"

Oh sepertinya Baekhyun mempunyai rencana jahat untuk Chanyeol haha.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol menatap malas Baekhyun yang kini sedang kesana kemari memilih pakaiannya. Sudah hampir satu jam Chanyeol berdiri dengan bosan melihat Baekhyun yang berbelanja dengan riang. Jujur saja kaki Chanyeol merasa sangat pegal saat ini. Ia merutuki sikap seorang wanita yang memang tergila gila pada yang namanya belanja. Duh, sungguh Chanyeol tidak menyangka dengan berubahnya Baekhyun, ia juga berubah menjadi wanita penggila belanja.

Andai saja Baekhyun berubah menjadi seorang wanita kutu buku yang smart. Chanyeol bersumpah pasti ia akan sangat tergila gila pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tiba tiba datang menghampiri Chanyeol dengan belasan tas belanja ditangannya. Chanyeol hanya mampu melihat tas belanja itu dengan tatapan horror, "Kau serius membeli barang sebanyak ini?"

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas, "Ayolah Chan, kau pasti akan menjadi aku jika melihat barang barang branded itu. Aku bahkan rela menghabiskan uang tabunganku untuk membeli ini semua."

"T-tapi ini terlalu banyak, Baek."

"Aku hanya ingin tampil maksimal dan seperfect mungkin agar aku bisa berteman dengan Taeyeon Noona, kau kan tahu sendiri barang barang Taeyeon Noona itu branded semua," Baekhyun pun menyerahkan semua tas belanjanya pada Chanyeol, "sekarang kau bawakan belanjaanku ya, Oppa!"

Chanyeol tiba tiba merasakan getaran dihatinya saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya oppa. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia pun dengan hati ikhlas membawa semua barang barang Baekhyun. Jujur saja Chanyeol rasa keinginan Baekhyun untuk berdekatan dengan Taeyeon tidak hilang meskipun dia kini menjadi perempuan. Duh, Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia memikirkan bahwa Baekhyun adalah lesbian.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar bersamaan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua sahabat itu menatap motor Chanyeol dengan tatapan lelah. Tidak! Ban motor Chanyeol tidak meledak lagi seperti kemarin, tetapi— "Chan, bagaimana caranya kita pulang dengan motormu membawa tas belanja sebanyak ini?"

"Kita pulang memakai taksi saja." Chanyeol pun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun untuk keluar dari parkiran mall.

"Terus bagaimana dengan motormu?"

"Aku akan menyuruh Sehun yang membawa motorku."

Mereka pun akhirnya pulang memakai taksi, dan jujur saja Chanyeol sangat merasa lega karena ia tidak harus merasakan benda kenyal milik Baekhyun menyentuh punggungnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Akh~ lelahnya~" Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang, sedangkan Chanyeol justru memilih duduk di sofa dengan tangannya yang masih memegang tas belanja Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau membeli apa saja hingga sebanyak ini, Baek?" Chanyeol membuka salah satu tas belanja Baekhyun dan ia pun mengambil sepasang sepatu high heels disana, "kau membeli ini Baek? Kau serius ingin memakainya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit kaget.

Baekhyun pun merubah posisinya menyamping dan menatap lelaki jankung itu dengan senyuman lebar, "Aku melihat Taeyeon Noona memposting sepatu itu di akun instagramnya, lalu aku pun membelinya."

Helaan nafas panjang Chanyeol terdengar, ia pun memilih diam dan menyibukkan diri melihat lihat belanjaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sungguh tak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya sekarang. Apa karena Baekhyun berubah menjadi perempuan sikapnya juga ikut berubah?

Merasa bosan melihat barang belanjaan, Chanyeol pun memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya. Saat ia hendak pergi ke kamar mandi tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun tertidur tidak elitnya di ranjang. Chanyeol menghampiri gadis itu dan tersenyum tulus menatap wajah teduh sahabatnya yang kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis, "Tidur yang nyenyak, Baek. Mimpikan aku okey?" dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa sangat senang dengan perubahan diri Baekhyun. Ya walaupun sikap anak itu menjadi jauh lebih menyebalkan, tetapi melihat wajah teduh Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Baekhyun lebih pantas menjadi seorang gadis ketimbang menjadi seorang lelaki cantik.

.

.

.

Mata sipit bulan sabit Baekhyun terbuka, ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya mencari sahabat tingginya. Namun nihil, sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda keberadaannya. Tatapannya pun beralih pada jam yang berada pada dinding kamar, ia menghela nafas panjang melihat jarum panjang yang bertengger pada angka 8, "Sepertinya Chanyeol berada di Café."

Gadis mungil itu pun memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya. Semenjak pulang dari Mall dia sama sekali belum membersihkan dirinya sama sekali. Rasa segar air dingin pun menyentuh kulitnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun merasa segar, entah mengapa ia sangat ingin bermandi lama – lama dengan sedikit memijat kulitnya yang terasa sangat lembut khas kulit seorang wanita. Padahal selama Baekhyun menjadi lelaki ia mandi paling lama hanya 10 menit.

Setelah 40 menit berlalu, Baekhyun pun segera keluar kamar mandi –hanya dengan sehelai handuk dan memilih milih baju barunya di tas belanjaan yang baru ia beli. Kekehan gadis mungil itu pun terdengar saat ia mendapati setelan bra dan celana dalam bercorak macan tutul didalam tas belanjanya, "Aih~ imutnya~" entah mengapa Baekhyun justru memekik senang seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Untuk pakaiannya malam ini, Baekhyun memilih memakai kaos ketat berwarna baby blue kesukaannya –ya Baekhyun memang sudah menyukai hal hal imut dan berbau feminim saat masih menjadi lelaki, dan celana hotpants, dengan alasan ini adalah musim panas dan Baekhyun tak ingin merasa gerah jika memakai sesuatu yang panjang.

Ia pun segera menyisir rambut panjangnya yang sepanjang pinggang. Gadis itu terus memandang pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan diberikan sesuatu keajaiban dengan menjadi seorang perempuan secantik dirinya dengan badan yang sangat seksi. Baekhyun bersumpah akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya sendiri jika mereka memang berada ditubuh yang berbeda.

Tiba tiba bel apartemen berbunyi. Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang dan mengira Chanyeol lah yang membunyikannya. Dengan sedikit terburu – buru bahkan tanpa mengecek intercom gadis itu pun membuka pintu apartemen itu dan menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Segera saja, Pintu itu Baekhyun tutup. Namun–

–"Byun Baekhyun?" Sial! Pria itu sudah mengenalinya duluan dan kini ia sedang menahan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dengan kaki jenjangnya.

.

.

.

 _nae geote isseojweo naege neomuleo jweo_

 _nae soneul jabeun nal nohchiji malajweo_

 _ireoke niga hangeoleum meoleojimyeon_

 _naega hangeoleum deo gamyeon dwejanha~_

Suara berat namun lembut Chanyeol terdengar sangat indah ditelinga. Lelaki itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul Hug Me disebuah Café tempatnya bekerja sampingan. Ya, meskipun Chanyeol termasuk dalam keluarga kaya, lelaki itu justru bekerja keras dengan cara menjadi salah satu penyanyi café.

Selama mengisi acara disalah satu café yang menjadi tempat kerja sampingannya, pikiran Chanyeol terus saja memikirkan pada lelaki gadis mungilnya. Ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun, terutama saat ia mendapatkan pesan dari sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

 _Aku akan ke apartemenmu, Bro! untuk mengembalikan kunci motormu._

Jika saja pesannya masuk lima menit yang lalu, Chanyeol bisa menghentikannya. Tetapi sialnya, pesan itu justru masuk satu jam yang lalu –saat ia perform, bisa dipastikan kini Sehun sudah sampai di apartemennya. Oh! Lalu dengan adanya Sehun, bagaimana dengan keadaan Baekhyun eoh?

Dengan segera Chanyeol pun pulang ke apartemennya dengan taksi. Ia pun tak berhenti mencoba menelfon Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian. Tetapi sayang, mereka sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilan Chanyeol, "Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan mereka eoh?"

Rasa khawatir tiba tiba menyerang Chanyeol, ia tak bisa membayangkan keadaan Baekhyun-nya yang akan tertangkap basah menjadi seorang perempuan. Ia berpikir mungkin Baekhyun menangis apalagi sikap Baekhyun yang banyak berubah menjadi sikap perempuan. Ya, salah satunya adalah sikap cengeng yang sering anak perempuan punya.

Langkah kaki panjang Chanyeol pun berjalan cepat saat ia sudah berada digedung apartemennya. Dan dengan cepat pula dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Sial! Chanyeol sungguh tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat didalam apartemennya, amarahnya pun seketika terpancing, "Baekhyun! Sehun! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!"

Oh! Tidak! Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Sehun menahan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dengan kaki jenjangnya. Matanya pun menatap seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan aneh, "sedang apa kau bergaya seperti perempuan? Kau sedang mengadakan pesta? Atau sedang melakukan challenge Crossdressing?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, ia justru mengalihkan pembicaraan, "K-kau sedang apa kemari?"

"Ah, aku ingin mengembalikan motor Chanyeol, ini kuncinya," Sehun mengangkat kunci motor Chanyeol, setelahnya ia pun mengintip kedalam apartemen itu, "apa ada Chanyeol didalam?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun cepat, "C-chanyeol sedang berasa dicafe."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk mengerti, tetapi lelaki itu tidak segera pergi dari sana membuat kedua orang tersebut saling berdiam diri didepan apartemen Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun segera masuk dan menutup pintu, tetapi ia tidak merasa enak hati pada Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menghela nafas panjang menunggu ketidakpekaan sahabat mungilnya, "Kau sungguh tak akan mempersilahkanku masuk? Ayolah Baek! Aku sudah rela datang malam – malam begini hanya untuk mengantarkan kunci."

Tanpa menjawab sekalipun, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu apartemennya membiarkan lelaki albino itu masuk. Baekhyun sudah paham sekali sikap Sehun yang tak akan menyerah jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

Sehun awalnya tak menyadari perubahan Baekhyun, ia tetap menyangka Baekhyun sedang melakukan crossdressing. Tetapi lama kelamaan lelaki albino itu pun menyadari sesuatu yang salah pada Baekhyun, terutama pada kejantanannya. Mata Sehun semenjak tadi menatap selangkangan Baekhyun untuk melihat sesuatu yang menonjol. Namun nihil, tak ada yang menonjol sama sekali.

"Baek? Kau sungguh Baekhyun kan?" Sehun menatap intens Baekhyun yang duduk disofa yang ada dihadapannya, "atau kau adiknya? Setahuku Baekhyun itu lelaki bukan perempuan."

Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, ia pun memutar otaknya dengan mencari jawaban yang tepat, "Aku sedang crossdressing bodoh! Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku cantik jadi ketika aku melakukan crossdressing aku pun sangat terlihat seperti seorang perempuan."

Alis Sehun terangkat, dia meletakan jemarinya pada dagu dan melakukan pose berpikir, "Benarkah? Kenapa aku ragu ya?" tatapan mata Sehun pun sangat intens seperti sedang menelanjangi Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya menunduk merasa risih, "coba kau lepas wigmu!" hampir saja Baekhyun memekik kaget mendengar perintah Sehun.

"K-kenapa harus?" Baekhyun menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, "aku sudah memakai wig ini dengan susah dan kau menyuruhku untuk melepasnya? Tidak!"

Mata Sehun berputar malas, ia pun menunjuk kedua buah dada Baekhyun, "Ya sudah lepas itu saja, itu lebih mudah kan? Palingan kau memakainya dengan bakpao isi ayam." entah pikiran dari mana Sehun mengucapkannya. Mungkin saja Sehun sedang lapar hingga sempat sempatnya dia memikirkan makanan disaat seperti ini.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun menyentuh payudaranya sendiri membuat payudara itu sedikit menyembul diatas kaosnya memperlihatkan belahan dadanya tanpa disadari. Sehun yang melihat hal itu segera memekik kaget, "Sial! Itu payudara sungguhan!" Sehun pun menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam, "kau bukan Baekhyun ya?"

"Aku Baekhyun!" jawab Baekhyun sedikit emosi. Oh sepertinya ia tak bisa membohongi Sehun lagi untuk kali ini, "aku Baekhyun, teman kelasmu yang paling tampan dan cerdas," mendengar jawaban Baekhyun Sehun menjadi percaya. Ya, teman kelasnya itu memang arrogan, sombong, dan suka pamer.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempunyai payudara sebesar itu?" mata Sehun tiba tiba membola dengan horror, "kau transgender ya?"

Sungguh Baekhyun sangat kesal dengan ucapan lelaki albino itu. Dengan kasar, Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan mengarahkannya pada payudaranya sendiri, "Ini asli sialan! Aku tidak melakukan transgender!"

Sehun hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar menyadari tangannya kini sedang meraba payudara seorang gadis. Sehun akui bahwa payudara Baekhyun sangat bagus dan kenyal, dan sepertinya payudara itu asli dan bukan transgender. Lagi pula, Sehun yakin payudara transgender tidak akan senikmat ini jika dirabanya.

Mungkin ini adalah sikap ceroboh Baekhyun yang sangat berdampak buruk. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang menikmatkan ketika payudaranya mulai diraba dan sedikit diremas tangan Sehun. Hampir saja Baekhyun mendesah tetapi tiba tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka dan mendatangkan Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh amarahnya.

"Sehun! Baekhyun! apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" seketika itu pula Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun. kedua anak itu segera menunduk seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan habis mencuri permen oleh ayahnya.

Tak pernah dalam kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun itu merasa takut. Sikapnya yang sok pemberani dan sedikit congak dan arrogan menjadikan pribadi lelaki mungil itu sering bertingkah semaunya tanpa mengenal rasa takut. Bahkan saat tubuhnya berubah menjadi seorang perempuan, ia tak takut sama sekali melainkan merasa marah dan kesal.

Namun keadaan sekarang berbeda, entah mengapa Baekhyun takut melihat sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri didepan pintu melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Pikirannya pun terbang membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol akan memukulnya. Tetapi ekspetasinya salah, Chanyeol justru menarik lengan Sehun dengan kasar, "Sekarang. Kau. keluar!" perintah Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kau keluar sekarang." Chanyeol menunjuk pintu apartemennya, "kita bisa berbicara apapun besok. Sekarang kau keluar sialan!" harus diakui, amukan Chanyeol memang dahsyat. Meskipun Chanyeol sering sekali marah marah pada Baekhyun, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol seemosi ini.

Sehun pun segera berlari keluar apartemen itu, ia sungguh tak ingin mencari masalah apapun pada Chanyeol.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, fokus Chanyeol pun berubah menatap Baekhyun. Ia menatap penampilan Baekhyun yang memakai pakaian seksi dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau memakai baju seseksi ini? Kau sengaja ingin menggoda Sehun dengan tubuh barumu?"

"Aku tak tahu Sehun yang akan datang, aku lupa mengecek intercomnya," kepala Baekhyun makin menunduk dalam, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan, "aku memakai ini karena merasa gerah ketika tidur."

"Aku memaklumi itu, Baek," dengusan Chanyeol terdengar, "tetapi untuk bagian yang menyentuh payudara itu keterlaluan! Asal kau tahu sekarang kau adalah perempuan, dan perempuan itu sangat menjaga kehormatannya karena perempuan itu istimewa. Jangan menjadi seorang jalang yang selalu merendahkan martabatnya."

Entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol sangat menohok hati Baekhyun, air mata seketika menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia menangis padahal ketika ia menjadi lelaki ia sama sekali tak pernah menangis, yang ia rasa saat ini adalah dadanya terasa sesak dan menangis adalah salah satu cara untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak itu.

Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol, dan itu berlaku sampai sekarang. Lelaki itu pun langsung luluh ketika melihat air mata Baekhyun. Segera saja Chanyeol ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu, membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol paham pasti Baekhyun menangis karena efek sikap perempuannya. Ya, perempuan memang sering meluapkan sesuatu dengan air mata, karena perempuan itu selalu menggunakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol enggan tertutup meskipun malam kini kian larut. Fokus pandangannya masih memandangi Baekhyun yang kini tertidur lelap dengan nafas teratur disampingnya, jemari Chanyeol bahkan mengelus lembut pipi gadis itu. Ia sangat merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat mata gadisnya menjadi sembab akibat menangis.

Ya, Chanyeol menyesali mempunyai sikap pemarah dan emosian sehingga membuat orang yang ia sayang terluka.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengecup ringan kening Baekhyun yang kini terlelap, "Selamat malam, gadisku Byun Baekhyun." dan setelahnya lelaki itu pun memilih memejamkan matanya dengan hati yang selalu berdo'a bahwa perasaannya akan terbalaskan.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang indah seperti pagi ini, Baekhyun sudah mematut dirinya didepan kaca. Ya, ini adalah hari pertama Byun Baekhyun versi perempuan bersekolah. Maka dari itu, gadis itu berdandan lama untuk mendapatkan penampilan yang menarik dihari pertamanya.

Lipgloss pink, bedak tipis, dan eyeliner yang membingkai matanya pun membuat sosok Baekhyun tampak sangat cantik. Terutama, rambut Baekhyun yang sengaja ia gerai membuatnya seperti sesosok bidadari cantik yang turun dari langit.

Chanyeol pun mengakui hal itu, lelaki itu bahkan tak berkedip melihat Baekhyun sangat cantik hari ini. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun juga memakai seluruh barang branded yang membuatnya tampak natural namun glamour dalam satu waktu. Sungguh! Chanyeol tak mengerti dari mana Baekhyun mempelajari berbagai macam fashion.

"Jangan menatapku terus Chan, nanti kau tersedak," Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar, gadis yang sedang memakan serealnya itu tersenyum menawan membuat Chanyeol sungguhan tersedak, "yaampun Chan, hati hati makannya." Segera saja Baekhyun mengambil segelas air untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau sangat cantik, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Lagi lagi Baekhyun terkekeh, ia menatap sahabat lelakinya dengan tatapan menggoda sekaligus penasaran, "Kau suka padaku ya?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab iya, pintu apartemen berbunyi. Langsung saja lelaki itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan menatap layar intercom dengan tatapan Bahagia, setelahnya ia pun membuka pintu apartemen dan menemukan seorang pria separuh baya tersenyum hangat dengan membawa map berkas.

"Permisi Tuan muda Chanyeol," pria itu membungkuk sopan lalu menyerahkan map berkas itu pada Chanyeol, "ini surat – surat yang tuan muda minta."

Chanyeol membuka map itu dan mengeceknya, "Baguslah, kau bekerja dengan baik paman," Chanyeol menatap pria dihadapannya dengan senyuman andalannya, "terima kasih." Ya, meskipun Chanyeol adalah seorang anak dari keluarga kaya, dia didik untuk sopan kepada yang tua walaupun yang lebih tua itu memilki pangkat dibawahnya.

Setelah kepergian Tuan Lee –pria paruh baya yang menjadi tangan kanan keluarga Park, Chanyeol segera masuk dan mendekati Baekhyun untuk menyerahkan map yang diberikan Tuan Lee padanya, "Ini untukmu."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut heran mendapati map itu, "Map apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun membuka map itu dan menemukan beberapa surat identitas palsu tentang dirinya, "Kau memanipulasi dataku dengan data baru?" ia pun membaca nama barunya yang tertera pada surat – surat itu, "namaku Byun Baekhee?"

"Ya, aku rasa itu nama yang cocok untukmu, Baek."

Kini tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol yang sibuk memakan serealnya, "Sejak kapan kau membuat semua ini?"

"Sejak kau berubah," Chanyeol pun menatap Baekhyun membuat keduanya saling bertatapan, "aku menyuruh tangan kanan ayahku untuk membuat data palsu tentangmu, Baek. Aku pikir kau masih belum siap menunjukkan dirimu yang sekarang di sekolah."

Entah mengapa jantung Baekhyun mendadak berpacu cepat dan kedua pipinya memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol memang sangat perhatian padanya, namun baru kali ini ia merasa ada rasa yang aneh pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Membiarkan Baekhyun menaiki motornya dengan rok mini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Berkali kali Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Paha mulus dan putih Baekhyun kini terekspos dengan begitu jelas karena rok mininya terangkat.

Jika Chanyeol bisa memilih, ia lebih memilih Baekhyun menjadi versi lelaki saja karena pahanya tak akan terekspos jika ia menaiki motornya.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol saja yang merasa kesal, Baekhyun juga merasa risih dengan rok yang sedang ia pakai. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika menjadi perempuan itu sangat rumit karena harus merasakan hal seperti ini.

Untung saja tak butuh waktu yang lama mereka berdua telah sampai disekolah. Tetapi sialnya, saat mereka sampai sampai disana, seluruh orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penasaran, yang lebih tepatnya penasaran akan sosok perempuan yang kini berada didekat Chanyeol.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

 _"Hei siapa perempuan itu? jangan jangan dia pacarnya Chanyeol oppa!"_

 _"Woaah, Cantik~"_

 _"Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang engkau dustakan."_

 _"Wah, kenapa wajahnya sangat cantik, tetapi kok mirip Byun Baekhyun?"_

 _"Cih, pasti dia menawarkan tubuhnya demi mendapatkan Chanyeol!"_

Seluruh orang bahkan mengomentari sosok perempuan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan sampai menunduk tak berani menghadapi tatapan seluruh orang yang berada disekolahnya.

Sikap arrogan dan sombong seorang Baekhyun seketika hilang. Ia yang biasanya suka sekali menjadi pusat perhatian, kini justru terdiam membatu karena hal itu.

Melihat hal itu, hati Chanyeol merasa iba. Chanyeol dengan sangat perhatian pun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun untuk menguatkan gadis itu, "Tenanglah Baek, aku ada didekatmu."

Ucapan Chanyeol sungguh menenangkan layaknya mata air ditengah gurun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dalam mata obisidan Chanyeol. kedua anak itu saling bertatapan dalam sampai sampai para siswa disana memekik gemas melihat kemesraan mereka.

"A-aku takut, Chan." lirih Baekhyun sangat pelan seolah berbisik.

Senyuman Chanyeol pun mengembang, dengan lembut ia mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun "Aku ada didekatmu, jangan takut."

Siapa sangka bahwa perkataan Chanyeol yang menenangkan Baekhyun akan membuat teriakan para siswa menggila? Ya, setelah Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun, semua yang ada disana pun berteriak keras, "Cium! Cium! Cium!"

"Kurasa lebih baik kita pergi dari sini secepatnya, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah sebelum aku ke kelasku." Chanyeol memutuskan tatapannya dengan risih. Dan setelahnya, ia pun mengantarkan Baekhyun ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan para siswa yang kini berteriak kecewa akibat kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam kini terasa pada pelajaran Guru Song. Lelaki tua itu memang cukup galak untuk menjadi seorang guru Bahasa Inggris sekolah menengah. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang seharusnya cukup menyenangkan dan seru kini berubah menjadi mendebarkan dan menakutkan selayaknya pelajaran Fisika.

Sebatang penggaris kayu kini dengan bisingnya terketuk di papan tulis putih yang tersorot oleh cahaya proyektor –yang menampilkan gambar seekor kucing anggora lucu. Mata elang Guru Song menatap seluruh siswa diruangan kelas itu dengan dingin, "Jadi siapa yang bisa membuat teks Descriptive untuk kucing ini?"

Tak ada jawaban dari seluruh orang diruangan itu. Mereka justru sibuk mencorat coret buku mereka tak peduli dengan pertanyaan Guru Song. Decihan Guru Song pun terdengar, "Asal kalian tahu! Ini adalah pelajaran anak SD! Kalian itu sudah menengah atas, bagaimana bisa membuat teks saja tidak bisa hah?"

Semua orang disana lagi lagi diam. Mereka lebih memilih diam ketimbang harus menjawab pertanyaan guru itu. Karena Guru Song akan lebih galak lagi pada orang yang menjawab salah pertanyaannya. Jadi, dari pada menjawab, lebih baik diam bukan?

"Jadi tak ada yang mau menjawabnya?" suara Guru Song meninggi, matanya pun kini menatap tajam kursi kosong disebelah Chanyeol, "dimana Baekhyun? apakah dia membolos?" pria tua itu bahkan mengerutkan alisnya bingung menyadari bahwa siswa pintar yang arrogan seperti Baekhyun bisa tidak masuk dalam kelasnya.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sibuk menunduk –memainkan game diponselnya, kini menatap Guru Song, "Baekhyun pindah, pak."

"Pindah?" kini bukan hanya Guru Song saja yang merasa bingung, seluruh siswa pun sama. Mereka kini menatap Chanyeol seolah meminta penjelasan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, pintu ruang kelas pun terbuka menunjukkan kepala sekolah mereka, dan seorang siswi yang bersama Chanyeol diparkiran. Guru Song pun langsung menemui dua orang itu.

Tak berapa lama, kepala sekolah pun pamit pergi. Guru Song pun memperkenalkan Baekhyun ke seluruh siswa, "Perkenalkan, dia Byun Baekhee, ayo Baekhee perkenalkan diri!"

"Hm, saya Byun Baekhee, pindahan dari Buncheon." Baekhyun merasa gugup saat mendapatkan tatapan penasaran dari seluruh siswa dikelasnya, bahkan diantara mereka berbisik sinis tentang Baekhyun. Untung saja Chanyeol berusaha menyemangati dari tempat duduknya, membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Senyuman Baekhyun pun mengembang, kepercayaan diri seorang Baekhyun pun kini bangkit kembali, "Kalian mungkin berpikir bahwa aku mirip dengan Baekhyun oppa kan? Ya, kami berdua memang saudara kembar." seluruh siswa disana menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, begitupula Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun segila ini dengan mengatakan hal dusta bahwa ia adalah kembarannya Baekhyun?

"Woahh, benarkah?"

"Hai Baekhee!"

"Yaampun! Kembarannya Baekhyun cantik sekali~"

"Demi apa? Aku sangat bersyukur Baekhyun pindah!"

Suara suara anak kelas mulai terdengar bising. Guru Song pun segera menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Segera saja gadis itu menurutinya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada sesosok lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Semenjak Baekhyun memasukki kelas, fokus Chanyeol benar benar tertuju padanya. Matanya seolah membeku jika menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun. Walaupun ia tinggal satu apartemen dengan Baekhyun, rasanya belum cukup ia menikmati wajah cantiknya.

Sampai tiba tiba bunyi bel istirahat menghentikan tatapan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu pun segera memfokuskan dirinya pada ponselnya –berpura pura bermain game. Ia tak mau Baekhyun merasa risih karena ditatap olehnya.

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan memintanya ke kantin tetapi ternyata tebakannya salah. Gadis itu justru berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Soyou.

OMG! Soyou? Apa Baekhyun tetap menjadikan Soyou gadis incarannya meskipun ia kini telah menjadi seorang gadis? Gila!

Lelaki jangkung itu pun hanya memilih menatap sinis Baekhyun. Rasa cemburunya masih tetap ada meskipun Baekhyun kini menjadi seorang perempuan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru dengan senyuman manis andalannya mendekati Soyou dan menyapa gadis itu dengan lembut, "Kamu Soyou yah?" tanyanya sok berbasa basi.

"Kau mengenalku?" wajah Soyou terlihat bingung, ia pun menatap sinis penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat anggun dengan barang branded ditubuhnya.

"Hm," kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Tanpa persetujuan Soyou, Baekhyun duduk didepan gadis itu dengan tubuh menghadapnya, "Baekhyun oppa banyak menceritakanmu padaku."

"Benarkah?" wajah tidak bersahabat Soyou kini berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh penasaran, "Baekhyun bercerita padamu tentangku apa saja?"

Baekhyun pura pura berpikir serius, "Hm, Oppa menceritakan padaku bahwa kau adalah gadis yang cantik, pintar, baik tetapi sayang sedikit dingin padanya," senyuman Baekhyun pun mengembang tiba tiba, "tetapi kata Oppa kau itu gadis yang paling menarik dalam hidupnya, Soyou-ssi."

Kekehan Soyou terdengar, gadis itu segera menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya –tertawa anggun, "Benarkah Oppamu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tak ada gunanya aku berbohong padamu."

Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari, Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan tatapan jenuh. Ya tuhan! hati Chanyeol sangat panas mendengar rentetan kebohongan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Soyou. Apakah ia pikir dengan hal itu Soyou akan menyukainya? Dan jika Baekhyun tidak kembali menjadi perempuan mereka akan menjadi pasangan lesbian?

Ugh! Menggelikan!

"Park Chanyeol!" sebuah suara menginterupsi Chanyeol, ia segera saja menoleh dan menemukan seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang memanggilnya.

Segera saja Chanyeol tersenyum untuk membalasnya, "Ya? Ada apa Kyung?"

Kyungsoo –lelaki yang memanggilnya pun segera mendekati Chanyeol dan menarik lengan lelaki jangkung itu, "Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu!"

"Kenapa tidak disini saja?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat penting!"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol pun tak menolak lagi ajakan Kyungsoo. Yang sialnya, tanpa kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu tahu, Baekhyun melirik gerak gerik mereka dengan sinis semenjak tadi.

.

.

.

Tidak disangka sebelumnya, ternyata Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol menuju atap sekolah. Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri semenjak menginjakkan kaki diatap sekolah itu. Suasana pun mendadak menjadi canggung dan sunyi, membuat suara burung saja terdengar memekakan telinga.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu justru menatap dalam mata obisidan Chanyeol dengan mata beningnya, "Kau gay kan?"

Pertanyaan yang tak disangka – sangka! Chanyeol membulatkan bola matanya tak percaya dengan pertanyaan teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana ia mengetahui orientasi seksualnya? "K-kau tahu dari mana?"

"Jadi itu benar?" senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang, ia menghela nafas lega setelahnya.

Alis Chanyeol menekuk bingung dengan respon Kyungsoo, "M-maksudmu?"

"Aku gay," pengakuan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol lebih kaget lagi, ia bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana sosok Do kyungsoo yang terkenal sebagai lelaki pendiam dengan otak cerdas yang digilai perempuan adalah seorang gay, "kau juga gay, kenapa kita tidak saling menjalin hubungan saja?"

"Maksudmu hubungan seperti apa?"

Kebingungan Chanyeol kini pun terjawab dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba saja mendekatinya dan menarik tengkuknya untuk mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Belum beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"K-kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol, sejak dulu" helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar, "aku tahu kau gay karena kau menyukai Baekhyun, dan sekarang Baekhyun telah pindah! Salahkan jika aku yang mengisi kekosongan dihatimu?"

"Maaf tapi—"

"Jadi aku ditolak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada putus asa.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, ingin rasanya Chanyeol menolak mentah mentah Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada pemuda mungil itu. Tetapi lidahnya seolah kelu, ia sungguh tak tega melihat respon Kyungsoo jika ia menolaknya, "Lalu jika aku menerimamu bagaimana?"

"Kau pacarku sekarang!" senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang membuat kedua bola matanya sedikit menekuk. Wajah angelnya sungguh cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini

Sungguh Chanyeol bingung dengan Kyungsoo saat ini. Selama ini lelaki mungil itu tak pernah menampilkan sedikitpun ketertarikannya pada Chanyeol. Lantas mengapa ia mengaku padanya hari ini? Semoga saja tidak ada rahasia apapun dibalik kejadian ini.

Dan semoga saja dengan ia menerima Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih gaynya tidak mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ya, semoga saja.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, seorang gadis mengikuti mereka dan sepasang matanya menatap dingin interaksi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tanpa terkecuali.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**MAGIC**

* * *

 _Chanyeol X Baekhyun_

 _Romance Story_

* * *

Selepas turun dari atap sekolah, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera memasukki kelas dengan terburu – buru karena dikelas mereka sudah ada Guru kimia yang terkenal galak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Kau dari mana saja, Chan?" tanyanya lirih, tak ingin terdengar oleh Guru mereka.

"Kantin." dustanya, Chanyeol pun segera memfokuskan dirinya pada dengan ponselnya.

Baru beberapa menit Chanyeol berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya.

Kyungsoo

Semangat belajarnya sayangku~

Chanyeol segera menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Lelaki jangkung itu pun tersenyum lebar membalas senyuman manis Kyungsoo. Dan sialnya hal tersebut terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Semenjak kapan kau dekat dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sinis, ia bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Perasaan Chanyeol menjadi tak menentu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Demi apapun, ia merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang tertangkap basah berselingkuh. Suara lelaki itu pun menjadi gugup, "Ya, aku dan Kyungsoo sedang ada proyek bisnis."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut heran, ia merasa Chanyeol sedang berbohong padanya kali ini. Tetapi dengan cepat, ia pun mengabaikan perasaannya dan tersenyum manis –membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah padanya, "Semoga proyek kalian berhasil yah."

.

.

.

 ** _Kyungsoo_**

 _Malam ini kau ada jadwal di café kan? Nanti kita bertemu ya~_

 _ **Chanyeol**_

 _Iya sayangku~_

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang lebar membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo. Demi apapun! Chanyeol tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo bisa semanja ini. Padahal sebelumnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dekat melainkan hanya sebatas teman sekelas.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia, Oppa." mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya Oppa, Chanyeol segera menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang memakai nail art pada kukunya.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut heran, "Kau memanggilku Oppa?"

"Hm," Baekhyun pun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis, membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar dibuatnya, "aku kan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Oppa dan kau itu temannya Baekhyun jadi aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu Oppa."

Dan demi apa suara Baekhyun itu terdengar imut di pendengaran Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun segera mengusak gemas rambut Baekhyun, "Kiyowo~ uri Baekhyuniee." Baekhyun yang biasanya akan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol, sekarang justru tersenyum makin manis.

Entah mengapa hati Chanyeol merasa tidak enak sendiri, ia tiba tiba merasa takut jika saja Baekhyun tahu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol ingin pergi ke café menggunakan pakaian yang serapih ini, biasanya lelaki jangkung itu akan memakai kaos atau hoodie dengan celana levis pendek dan sepatu sneakers, tetapi kali ini ia justru memakai kemeja dengan style rambut yang dibilang sangat rapih seperti akan kencan.

Hal ini justru membuat Baekhyun heran, gadis itu pun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung, "Kau ingin kemana Oppa? Ke café? Kenapa penampilanmu serapih dan sekeren ini?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, ia pura – pura tertawa untuk menutupi kebohongannya, "Bukankah Oppa memang keren dan tampan eoh?"

"Ih aku serius!" sikap manja khas anak perempuan pun seketika keluar dari Baekhyun. Ia bahkan memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut, "jangan bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih!"

Perasaan tidak enak lagi lagi terasa dalam hati Chanyeol, segera saja ia tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas, "Oppa berangkat dulu ya~ takut telat."

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus kesal dengan tatapan tajam, "Pasti Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

.

.

.

Tepuk tangan seketika terdengar saat Chanyeol menyelesaikan lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk tak jauh dari sana. Setelahnya, lelaki itu pun turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Penampilanmu memang sangat keren!" puji Kyungsoo, ia segera berdiri dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup risih dengan sikap Kyungsoo, tetapi dengan cepat ia menghilangkan kerisihannya. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada lelaki mungilnya itu, "Terima kasih sayang." Tidak seperti ucapan sayangnya pada Baekhyun, kali ini suara Chanyeol terdengar kaku.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Chan!" ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Ia bahkan bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

"Kemana hm?"

Senyuman Kyungsoo mengembang, "Rahasia! Ikut saja okey?"

Tak ada jawaban lagi dari Chanyeol, ia hanya menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo yang akan membawanya kemana saja.

.

.

.

Selepas menyanyi di café, ternyata Kyungsoo mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi ke sebuah Club. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin menolaknya, tetapi Kyungsoo terus memaksanya dengan alasan Club adalah tempat kencan yang paling menikmatkan untuk para remaja zaman sekarang.

Dan akhirnya, disinilah Chanyeol sekarang. Berdiam diri dengan memegang segelas wine diantara orang – orang yang bergoyang dengan keadaan mabuk, matanya pun menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan irama music yang kini sedang diputar.

Chanyeol baru sadar satu hal, bahwa ditempat ini semuanya berjenis kelamin lelaki. Ia menatap banyak adegan panas yang terlihat dari sesama lelaki di Club itu, ada yang terang – terangan seks, ciuman, bahkan mengoral penis. Tetapi yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya adalah ketika ia menatap dengan langsung Kyungsoo yang kini sedang dicumbu oleh seorang lelaki tan.

"Shit!" umpat Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengajaknya kemari dan selingkuh terang terangan didepannya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah Kyungsoo rencanakan eoh?

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Club. Tetapi belum sempat ia keluar, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh seorang pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Sendirian manis?" tanya pria itu dengan suara bass yang membuat Chanyeol merinding.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, ia segera menghempaskan tangan pria itu dengan kasar, "Jangan goda aku sialan!"

Tetapi tiba tiba saja tubuh Chanyeol dipeluk possesive lelaki itu, "Anak manis tidak boleh nakal dan berbicara kasar." Pria itu bahkan hampir mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Untung saja dengan cepat Chanyeol mendorong pria itu sampai pria itu terjatuh, ia bahkan memukul rahang pria itu dengan keras, "Kau akan mendapatkan pukulan lagi jika menggangguku!" setelahnya Chanyeol pun pergi dari sana.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, seseorang merekam semua kejadian itu.

.

.

.

Hampir semalaman Chanyeol tidak bisa terlelap, kejadian saat di Club membuatnya terus terjaga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pria yang tadi sungguhan menggodanya dan mereka berakhir diranjang. Ugh! Demi apapun Chanyeol ingin muntah sekarang juga.

Pikiran Chanyeol pun melayang pada Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran lelaki mungil itu. Bukankah baru saja kemarin Kyungsoo memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Tapi kenapa hari ini ia justru berselingkuh didepannya secara terang terangan?

Apa yang sebenarnya lelaki mungil itu rencanakan?

Jemari Chanyeol pun mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Entah mengapa perasaannya berubah menjadi tak enak karena hal ini. Semoga saja tak ada masalah yang datang karena hal ini.

"Kau belum tidur?" tiba tiba suara lembut Baekhyun terdengar, Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya sedikit. Ya, mereka saat ini sedang dalam satu ranjang, dan akan terus begitu karena mereka sama sekali tidak berniat tidur terpisah meskipun Baekhyun kini menjadi seorang gadis.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa tertidur," helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, "padahal aku lelah."

Jemari Baekhyun tiba tiba terulur menyentuh dan mengelus lembut rambut kepala Chanyeol. Gadis itu pun mendekati Chanyeol dan tertidur diatas dada bidang lelaki itu, "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah." Setelahnya, gadis mungil itu pun terlelap kembali.

Melihat wajah teduh dan cantik milik Baekhyun hati Chanyeol terasa sesak. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol meneriaki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya mengkhianati dan membohongi Baekhyun. Ia pun segera membawa gadis mungilnya kedalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol tahu dia salah karena dengan bodohnya ia menerima menjadi pacar Kyungsoo, dan semoga saja semua kebodohannya tidak berdampak pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Awalnya tidak ada hal yang aneh dengan hari ini, semua berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun seperti biasa berangkat bersama dengan motor Chanyeol. Tetapi pada saat mereka berangkat ke sekolah, mereka merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada tatapan para siswa.

Mereka menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.

Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali menyadari tatapan janggal dari semua orang disekolahnya, "Kenapa ya mereka menatapmu sinis? Apa ada hal yang aneh dari penampilanmu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap intens penampilan Chanyeol yang tergolong sangat tampan dan keren itu.

"Mereka hanya iri padaku, Baek." jawab Chanyeol menghibur Baekhyun. Ia bahkan merangkul bahu gadis pendek itu dengan erat, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku memang sangat tampan?"

"Yak! Semenjak kapan kau menjadi narsis begitu eoh?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, "Aku ketularan Byun Baekhyun yang paling arrogan dan narsis itu."

Segera saja Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol dengan gemas, bibirnya pun ia majukan membuat gadis itu berkali kali lipat terlihat imut, "Aku tidak arrogan, bodoh!" tawa Chanyeol pun seketika pecah mendengarnya.

Tetapi sayang, ditengah suasana bercanda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tiba tiba Soyou menghampiri Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya menjauh dari Chanyeol, "Aku meminjam Baekhee dulu, Chanyeol-ssi." Belum sempat Chanyeol menolak, Baekhyun sudah ditarik oleh Soyou menjauh.

Ternyata Soyou mengajak Baekhyun ke koridor sepi, "Aku ingin bicara hal penting padamu, Baekhee-ssi."

"Hal penting?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Soyou membuka ponselnya dan layar ponselnya pun memperlihatkan foto Chanyeol yang sedang dipeluk sseorang pria –bahkan pria itu hendak menciumnya, "Chanyeol gay!" mata Baekhyun terbelalak mendengarnya, tetapi yang lebih buruknya lagi ketika Soyou melanjutkan ucapannya, "kemarin Chanyeol pergi ke club khusus gay, dan rumor mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah salah satu gigolo disana."

"Apa?!" teriak Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Berita itu sudah tersebar di seluruh sekolah Baek, dan aku minta kau menjauhi Chanyeol sekarang juga!"

Setelahnya pandangan Baekhyun pun berubah kosong. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas panjang tak mampu merespon apapun. Karena demi apapun ia tidak percaya dengan rumor yang saat ini beredar. Ia sungguh tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang gigolo!

Tiba tiba Baekhyun terisak sendiri, untung saja Soyou segera memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkan gadis itu seperti seorang sahabat dekat, "Aku tahu kau menyukainya kan? Ku harap kau jangan sedih lagi, Baek. Banyak lelaki yang lebih baik ketimbang teman kakakmu itu."

Lelaki yang lebih baik memang banyak.

Tetapi hanya Chanyeol lah satu satunya yang berada disisinya meskipun ia berubah menjadi perempuan, Chanyeol lah yang mati – matian menemaninya kapan pun juga, Chanyeol lah sahabat sejatinya dimana pun dan kapanpun juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan tatapan tajam teman – temannya saat ini, ia rasa pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres disini, tetapi Chanyeol sungguh tak tahu apa itu. Sampai tiba tiba Baekhyun kembali dengan tatapan sedih menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau baik – baik saja Baek?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol memasukki kelas. Lelaki jangkung itu pun segera mengikuti Baekhyun memasukki kelas. Namun, siapa sangka? Ketika Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas ia justru dihadang oleh tiga teman laki – lakinya.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut heran ketika ketiga temannya itu menatapnya tajam, "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol polos tak mengerti apapun.

"Masih bertanya?" seringaian Kris –salah satu temannya terlihat, mata tajamnya sungguh menusuk, "kau sungguh menjijikan, Park!"

Chanyeol menatap tidak mengerti, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh teman sekelasnya dan sialnya mereka semua justru berpandangan sama seperti Kris, tak terkecuali Sehun yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk dari kursinya, tatapan anak itu berubah sedih. Ia sungguh tak mampu menatap Chanyeol yang kini sedang disudutkan.

"Seorang gigolo gay seharusnya tidak pantas bersekolah disini!" celetuk salah seorang siswa yang langsung disambut oleh sorakan dan teriakan.

"Pantas saja banyak gadis yang ditolak! Ternyata dia gay!"

"Menjijikan! Seharusnya kau enyah, Park!"

"Orang sepertimu hanya pantas memasukki Club gay!"

Semua hinaan terlontar dari banyak siswa, bahkan banyak diantara mereka melempari Chanyeol dengan gulungan kertas. Chanyeol hanya mempu menunduk menahan amarahnya, tetapi amarah Chanyeol benar – benar terpancing ketika Kris mulai mengapit rahangnya.

"Berapa mereka membayar tubuhmu hah?" tanya Kris dengan nada dingin, ia pun menunjukkan kepada Chanyeol sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang dipeluk seorang pria, "aku tak bisa membayangkan jika keluargamu yang kaya itu mengetahui kelakuan bejat anaknya."

Hati Chanyeol sungguh telah terbakar, apalagi ketika ia melihat fotonya yang sedang dipeluk itu. Dengan cepat ia pun menghempaskan tangan Kris dan berbalik menatap tajam lelaki yang lebih jangkung darinya itu, "Jangan bawa – bawa keluargaku sialan! Lagipula aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan pria itu!"

Tawa keras pun pecah seketika, para siswa kelas Chanyeol kini menertawakan Chanyeol yang amarahnya sudah terpancing. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menangis saat itu juga, tetapi ia tak mau harga dirinya hancur karna hal itu.

Chanyeol pun mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo lah yang mengajaknya ke Club gay itu. Tetapi nihil, lelaki mungil itu sama sekali tidak ada didalam kelas. Chanyeol sekarang paham, ia sedang dijebak oleh lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Hentikan! Chanyeol oppa bukanlah gay!" itu suara Baekhyun, gadis itu tiba – tiba berdiri dari tempatnya menatap tajam seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan kelas itu, "Chanyeol oppa bukan gay ataupun gigolo! Dia—" Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya, "—pacarku."

Kini semua anak di kelas itu menatap Baekhyun bingung, terutama Sehun. Apalagi ketika Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba terisak ketika melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku tidak tahu foto itu dari mana, tetapi setahuku Chanyeol oppa bukanlah seorang gay, dia lelaki normal dan dia mencintaiku."

Soyou tiba – tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun, gadis itu bahkan memeluk Baekhyun erat untuk menenangkan, "Baekhee, kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Hiks, aku hanya kasihan pada Chanyeol oppa! Dia bukanlah gay tetapi mengapa kalian semua mengatakannya gay?" teriak Baekhyun disela isak tangisnya, semua orang pun menatap Baekhyun kasihan. Sedangkan Sehun justru tersenyum remeh saat ini, ia sangat tahu siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia merasa sedikit bangga dengan Baekhyun. Setidaknya gadis itu telah membelanya meskipun Chanyeol tak tahu ia menangis karena akting atau sungguhan.

Tiba – tiba suara Seohyun menginterupsi, gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan remeh miliknya, "Baekhee-ssi, kenapa kau tidak membuktikannya saja jika Chanyeol oppamu itu bukanlah gay? Jika ada buktinya kan kami bisa tahu Chanyeol itu bukanlah seorang gay."

"Bukti? Apa yang harus aku buktikan?" bukan hanya Baekhyun, semua orang yang ada disana pun terdiam tak mengerti.

Seringaian Seohyun pun terlihat, "Kau bisa menciumnya, jika Chanyeol menikmati ciumanmu berarti dia bukanlah gay."

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Baekhyun sama – sama kaget mendengarnya. Mereka tak menyangka dengan tantangan yang dilontarkan oleh Seohyun, "Ciuman? Jangan gila! Ini masih disekolah, Seohyun!" protes Sehun.

Tetapi sayangnya, anak kelas justru mendukung Seohyun. Mereka semua pun dengan kompaknya saling berteriak, "Cium! Cium! Cium!"

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Mau tak mau gadis itu pun maju kedepan kelas dan mendekati Chanyeol. Saat sudah dihadapan Chanyeol, gadis itu menengadah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka sangat signifikan. Chanyeol pun yang mulai menunduk dan mendekatkan bibir mereka sampai kedua belah bibir itu saling menempel.

Getaran aneh pun terasa dalam dada mereka berdua. Keduanya sungguh merasakan hal yang aneh namun menyenangkan saat ini. Chanyeol bahkan tak berhentinya bersyukur dalam hati karena bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang selama ini ia sukai.

Seringaian Chanyeol terlihat saat ia mulai mengecap bibir manis milik Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka bahwa bibir Baekhyun memiliki rasa semanis strawberry karena efek lipgloss yang ia pakai. Makin lama, ciuman Chanyeol pun makin menuntut membuat beberapa siswa memekik histeris.

"Yak! Chanyeol bukanlah gay! Buktinya dia menikmati ciumannya dengan Baekhee!"

"Tidak~ mereka so sweet sekali."

"Woaah~ Chanyeol mulai liar hahaha! Dia bukan gay guys!"

Pekikan pekikan heboh terdengar nyaring sampai akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu. Mata obisidan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam, "Terima kasih, Byun Baekh—"

"Terima kasih juga, Park Chanyeol," potong Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol kelepasan memanggilnya Baekhyun, "aku mencintaimu." Entah sungguhan atau tidak Baekhyun mengatakannya, tetapi hati Chanyeol sungguh bergetar mendengarnya.

"Ku harap Baekhyun terus menjadi gadis." Itu suara Sehun, lelaki itu tersenyum menatap interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu, tapi tiba – tiba pikirannya pun mengingat kejadian saat ia menyentuh payudara Baekhyun, "sialan! Tubuh Baekhyun sungguh penggoyah iman!"

Tanpa disadari, salah satu gadis dikelas itu menatap tajam pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menggeram pelan dengan amarah yang cukup naik. Gadis itu marah karena semua rencananya gagal!

Rencananya yang ingin membalas dendam pada Chanyeol, gagal seketika!

.

.

.

Rasa canggung kini sungguh terasa diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semenjak ciuman mereka dikelas, baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling mendiamkan karena merasa gugup. Saat mereka pulang bersama pun, Baekhyun sangat diam dan kalem. Sikapnya yang cerewet seolah lenyap begitu saja.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, saat mereka sedang menyaksikan televisi bersama untuk menunggu rasa kantuk mereka diruang tengah.

Meskipun mereka berada dalam satu sofa yang sama, mereka justru saling berdiam diri. Semuanya sepi dan canggung, yang terdengar hanya suara televisi saja.

Chanyeol terus menerus melirik kearah Baekhyun, berharap gadis itu memulai obrolan mereka. Tetapi kenyataannya nihil, gadis itu seolah tenggelam dalam keterdiamannya. Chanyeol pun akhirnya geram, dan mau tak mau ia pun membuka suaranya terlebih dulu, "B-baekhyun."

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, "Iya, Oppa?"

Entah mengapa melihat Baekhyun saat ini, ia terlihat cantik ratusan kali lipat dimata Chanyeol. Seolah olah ada cahaya yang bersinar disekitaran Baekhyun dan rambut gadis itu seolah tertiup angin membuat rambutnya terbang indah bagaikan seorang bidadari.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol.

Rasa gugup menyerang Chanyeol seketika, "Hm, m-masalah ciuman—"

"Anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadi," potong Baekhyun cepat, ia pun menunduk dalam, "maaf menciummu, aku tahu kau pasti merasa risih dicium olehku yang sebenarnya laki – laki ini."

"Tidak Baek," kepala Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Jemarinya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "aku justru menganggapmu seorang gadis, Baek."

Ranum milik Baekhyun tertarik membentuk senyuman, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tentu saja tertegun melihat senyuman milik Baekhyun. Entah kesadarannya hilang kemana, tiba – tiba Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan mencium bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Ia bahkan memejamkan matanya merasakan ciuman manis gadis itu.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun sama. Ia hanya mampu diam membatu membiarkan lelaki jangkung itu menggerakan bibirnya dan menginvasi mulutnya dengan ciuman hangat nan lembut itu.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol sangat bersyukur Baekhyun tak menolak ciumannya. Ia pun berpikir, seharusnya ia mengatasi masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo malam ini. Pastinya setelah Baekhyun terlelap, ia harus menemui kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol dengan terburu memasukki Club yang ia masukki kemarin malam. Ya, Chanyeol diam – diam keluar dari apartemennya untuk menemui Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang direncanakan lelaki mungil itu padanya.

Alisnya berkerut bingung ketika ia mendapati banyak wanita yang berada dalam Club itu. Seharusnya Club itu khusus pria, kenapa banyak wanita disini?

Segera saja Chanyeol menghampiri seorang bartender, "Permisi?"

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya bartender itu dengan senyuman sopannya.

"Club ini—" suara Chanyeol terdengar ragu, "b-bukankah Club gay?" helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, lelaki itu sungguh merasa malu menanyakan hal itu.

"Bukan, ini bukan Club gay," mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar jawaban dari bartender itu, tetapi untung saja bartender itu melanjutkan ucapannya membuat Chanyeol merasa lega, "tetapi Club ini sering mengadakan event gay party setiap sebulan sekali."

Setelahnya Chanyeol pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera mencari Kyungsoo didalam Club itu. Tetapi siapa sangka? Ia justru menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bercumbu dengan seorang lelaki yang sama dengan kemarin disudut Club.

Chanyeol pun segera mendekati mereka dengan aura dinginnya, "Kyungsoo?"

Adegan panas Kyungsoo pun segera terhenti. Lelaki bermata bulat itu pun menoleh dan kaget saat menemukan Chanyeol disana, "C-chanyeol?"

"Siapa dia?" tanya lelaki asing yang mencumbu Kyungsoo.

"Aku pacarnya," jawab Chanyeol cepat sebelum Kyungsoo menjawabnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas frustasi, wajahnya ia buat sesedih mungkin, "D-dia lelaki yang kemarin aku ceritakan padamu, Jongin-ah."

Diluar ekspetasi, Jongin justru terkekeh dan menatap remeh Chanyeol, "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa urusanmu mendatangi Baby Kyungie-ku? Merasa marah karena aku menyentuh pacarmu? Percayalah bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menjadi pacarmu karena dia adalah milikku!"

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar, "Kau pikir aku marah karena dia? Tidak sudi! Aku kesini justru ingin menanyakan rencana jahatnya yang menjadikan ku pacarnya dan mengajakku ke Club ini, sialan!." Suara Chanyeol meninggi, bahkan ia sedikit berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, lelaki itu hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Melihat itu Jongin, menjadi merasa marah karena Chanyeol telah membuat sedih 'milik-nya', "Kau menuduh Kyungsoo melakukan hal jahat padamu?" suara Jongin pun tak kalah tinggi.

"Aku tidak menuduh! Ini fakta!" dengan penuh amarah, Chanyeol menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo, "jalangmu itu telah menyudutkanku hingga aku disebut seorang gigolo gay!"

Tawa sarkatis terdengar dari mulut Jongin, lelaki itu pun berdecih, "Bukankah kau memang gigolo gay? Kau itu justru lebih buruk ketimbang jalangku!"

Amarah Chanyeol sungguh terbakar, tiba – tiba lelaki itu pun menerjang Jongin dan memukulinya. Namun sayang, belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulannya, beberapa bodyguard justru menahannya, "Yak! Sialan kau keparat!" ronta Chanyeol ketika tubuhnya ditarik dan ditahan paksa oleh beberapa bodyguard.

"Masih ingin melawan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang meledek.

"Aku tak ada hubungannya denganmu keparat!" Chanyeol pun menatap Kyungsoo yang semenjak tadi menunduk dengan wajah memelas, "tolong aku Kyungsoo! Aku kemari sebenarnya ingin menanyakan rencanamu yang menjebakku! Tidak ada hal lain."

Kepala Kyungsoo menengadah dan menatap iba Chanyeol. Belum sempat ia bicara, Jongin sudah menyela duluan, "Kyungsoo-ku tidak ingin menjawabnya jadi jangan memaksanya menjawab pertanyaanmu!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil membebaskan tangannya dari tangan – tangan kekar bodyguard. Segera saja Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompetnya untuk mengambil semua uangnya dan melemparkannya kedepan wajah Kyungsoo, "Ambil uangku! Jika kurang aku akan memberi berapapun untukmu! Tetapi kau harus jujur padaku apa rencanamu!"

Jongin ingin mengumpat Chanyeol kembali, tetapi Kyungsoo segera menyelanya, "Hyerin yang menyuruhku menjebakmu! Puas?"

Hyerin?

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat nama Hyerin disebut. Seketika ingatannya terbang pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Hyerin, gadis itu adalah gadis yang pernah ia tolak.

Segera saja Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Club itu, karena ia harus menemui Hyerin dan meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu. Setelah Chanyeol benar – benar pergi dari sana, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penasaran, "Sebenarnya siapa Chanyeol itu? mengapa aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya?"

"Dia anak sekaligus pewaris tunggal Park Corp." seketika seringaian Jongin terlihat.

Oh sepertinya Kim Jongin –seorang pewaris perusahaan Empire Ltd. sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Belum sempat Chanyeol keluar dari Club malam itu, ponsel lelaki jangkung itu berdering menunjukkan nama Aboji pada layarnya. Alisnya pun menukik, tidak biasanya ayahnya menelfonnya pada malam hari jika tidak ada hal penting.

Ia pun segera mengangkatnya dan seketika itu pula ia mendapatkan bentakan dari Kyuhyun, "Yak! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga?!"

"Apa maksud ayah?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengirim file kepada ayah kau berciuman dengan lelaki!" suara ayahnya makin meninggi, "foto itu benar kan?!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena fotonya dan Kyungsoo telah sampai ditangan ayahnya

"Ayah menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu. Jika kau memanglah gay. Mulai sekarang enyahlah dari keluarga Park!" ucap ayahnya final dan akhirnya sambungan itu terputus.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sangat kesal karena kehidupannya hancur hanya karena ke-gay-annya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi perempuan, kenapa ia harus merasaka pahitnya hidup gay sekarang?

Untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya, Chanyeol pun memilih memesan satu botol alkohol. Chanyeol bukanlah peminum handal, tetapi peduli setan, ia hanya ingin merilekskan dirinya saja dari semua rumor buruk tentangnya.

.

.

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi membuat gadis itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Alis Baekhyun mengerut heran saat ia mendapatkan grup chat kelasnya sangat ramai pada tengah malam seperti ini. Karena rasa penasarannya, mau tak mau gadis itu pun membukanya.

Air mata Baekhyun seketika turun saat melihat foto Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berciuman di atas atap yang dikirimkan oleh Hyerin. Ia pun segera keluar kamarnya untuk mencari Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tidak ada disana. Perasaan khawatirnya pun menyeruak seketika.

Tiba – tiba pintu apartemen terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol baru datang dengan pakaian rapihnya, tetapi wajah lelaki itu terlihat berantakan dan kusut. Tatapan Baekhyun seketika menjadi dingin, "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku membeli makanan, tiba – tiba aku merasa lapar." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya, lelaki itu sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika ia tidak bisa menebak raut wajah bohong Chanyeol.

"Membeli makanan semalam ini dengan pakaian rapih?" kekehan sinis Baekhyun terdengar, ia mendekati Chanyeol dan menatap nyalang lelaki jangkung itu, "apa jangan – jangan semua rumormu tentang pergi ke club gay itu benar? Kau sungguhan gay kan?"

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar, ia tak menyangka kenapa Baekhyun sekarang menyudutkannya seperti teman kelasnya, dan keluarganya, "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu hah? Kau meragukan kenormalanku? Aku sudah menciummu, dan kau masih ragu?" suara Chanyeol bahkan meninggi.

Baekhyun membuka foto ciuman Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, dan menunjukkan foto itu dihadapan Chanyeol, "Bisa kau jelaskan maksud foto ini?"

"Tak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan!"

"Jadi semuanya sungguhan?" nada kecewa Baekhyun terdengar.

Amarah, kecewa, dan kesedihan yang Chanyeol simpan semenjak tadi pagi seakan meledak saat ini. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun tak kalah kecewa, bahkan tersirat amarah dalam tatapannya, "Kau tak percaya padaku, Baek?" suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin.

Tak ada balasan Baekhyun, gadis itu hanya terdiam menyadari amarah Chanyeol. Semenjak dulu, ia memang tak berani dengan amukan Chanyeol. Tiba – tiba Chanyeol pun mencengkram lengan Baekhyun dan berteriak didepan gadis itu, "Aku memang gay! Dan semua itu karena kau! Byun Baekhyun! aku memang gay karena menyukaimu, sialan!"

Air mata Baekhyun turun karena teriakan dan bentakan kasar Chanyeol padanya. Tetapi saat ini sepertinya Chanyeol tidak luluh pada air mata itu, lelaki jangkung itu justru menarik Baekhyun ke kamar dan mendorong gadis itu ke ranjang dengan kasar.

"Seharusnya dengan berubahnya kau menjadi perempuan, penyakit gayku hilang! Tetapi semua justru makin berantakan karena kau Baekhyun!" suara teriakan Chanyeol makin keras.

Baekhyun hanya menatap takut Chanyeol. Ia sadar satu hal, bahwa saat ini Chanyeol sedang mabuk. Akal sehat lelaki jangkung itu pasti sudah hilang saat ini. Tetapi yang membuat Baekhyun makin takut adalah ketika Chanyeol membuka bajunya menyisakan tubuh polosnya.

"K-kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti seorang psikopat sekarang. Apalagi ketika dengan kasar ia membuka seluruh pakaian Baekhyun menyisakan pakaian dalamnya saja.

"Jika kau masih meragukanku kenormalanku walaupun aku sudah menciummu bukankah sepantasnya aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu?" jemari Chanyeol dengan sensual menyentuh payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi bra, dan sialnya ia meremasnya membuat gadis itu tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ah, Chanh, Jangan!"

Desahan Baekhyun makin menjadi ketika Chanyeol menyerang lehernya seperti vampire. Ia terus terusan menghisap leher Baekhyun meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan. Bukan hanya leher, Chanyeol juga menghisap putting payudara Baekhyun yang kini telah terekspos jelas karena branya dibuka dengan kasar.

Tetapi untung saja, ketika Chanyeol hendak melepaskan celana dalam gadis itu, kesadaran Chanyeol tiba – tiba menghilang. Lelaki itu sebelumnya meringis merasakan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing, dan setelahnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena hal itu. Ia pun segera membenarkan posisi tidur Chanyeol dan memakaikan pakaian pada tubuh lelaki itu dan dirinya. Setelahnya ia pun memilih tidur dan memeluk Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

Ya, dia tidak peduli apa alasan Chanyeol ingin menyetubuhinya. Karena ia tahu pasti Chanyeol saat ini sedang sangat marah.

.

.

.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, di minggu pagi ini Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol disampingnya dengan memeluknya. Sebenarnya adegan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun saat tertidur itu sudah bukan hal aneh lagi, karena mereka memutuskan tetap satu ranjang meskipun Baekhyun berubah.

Tetapi mungkin hari ini berbeda, hati Baekhyun merasa sakit melihat Chanyeol tertidur dengan nyenyak dengan memeluknya. Apalagi jika ia mengingat kejadian semalam, rasanya sangat sakit ketika Chanyeol hampir memperkosanya.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tak mampu membencinya.

Jemari Baekhyun pun dengan lancang menyentuh rahang tegas milik Chanyeol dan makin lama makin naik meraba seluruh bagian wajah lelaki jangkung itu. Baekhyun tertegun menyadari ketampanan Chanyeol memang jauh diatas rata – rata, ia memiliki wajah yang sangat sempurna untuk seukuran seorang remaja seperti mereka.

Dan Baekhyun pun yakin bahwa ia mulai mencintai lelaki dihadapannya.

"Jangan berani mencintaiku Chanyeol, kau membuatku tak ingin kembali menjadi seorang lelaki."

Baekhyun pun memilih bangkit dari ranjang dan beralih menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol bangun dan melihatnya berpenampilan berantakan karena perbuatannya semalam.

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin kamar mandi. Lehernya kini penuh bercak merah yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya semalam. Ia merasa apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya itu salah, tetapi sayangnya Baekhyun menyukainya.

Baekhyun menyesal dia menjadi perempuan, hal ini membuatnya ia menjadi lebih lemah dari dirinya, bahkan sikapnya kini cenderung sangat feminim. Tetapi yang membuatnya lebih takut adalah ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula setelah perubahan sikapnya.

Apalagi jika ia kembali menjadi lelaki, pasti ia tak mampu mencintai Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

Rasa pusing menyerang Chanyeol ketika ia membuka matanya, ia memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang mabuk, bahkan ia tak mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam hingga ia sampai diapartemennya dengan selamat.

Chanyeol memilih bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar kamarnya untuk mencari Baekhyun. Netra matanya pun menemukan Baekhyun yang kini sedang membuatkan masakan. Senyumannya mengembang, Baekhyun sungguh terlihat seperti seorang istri yang membuat sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Memasak untukku hm?"

Diluar ekspetasi, Baekhyun justru kaget bukan main, "K-kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun tetapi Baekhyun justru melangkah mundur, "kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik – baik saja." Baekhyun memasang senyuman palsunya.

Tetapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia terpengaruh, lelaki itu menatap intens Baekhyun sampai ia tersadar bercak merah dileher Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula, amarahnya pun sedikit terpancing, "Siapa yang membuat kissmark itu?"

"Ini—" jemari Baekhyun berusaha menutupi kissmark itu tetapi Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya erat, "ish sakit Chan!"

"Bukankah ku bilang jangan menjadi perempuan rendahan, Baek!"

Seketika itu pula air mata Baekhyun terjatuh, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih. Apakah Chanyeol lupa jika dialah yang menciptakan tanda itu? apakah ia lupa jika ia hampir memperkosanya?

Jika dalam keadaan sadar, Chanyeol memang lemah pada Baekhyun. Ia pun segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan gadis itu, "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Jadi siapa yang menciptakan tanda itu? siapa yang berani menyentuhmu?"

"Kau."

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol membeku mendengarnya, kejadian semalam pun berputar dikepalanya. Ia pu merutuki dirinya yang bisa – bisanya terpengaruh alkohol dan hampir menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Tetapi tak lama pikirannya pun teralih pada perkataan ayahnya.

Ayah menyesal mempunyai anak sepertimu. Jika kau memanglah gay. Mulai sekarang enyahlah dari keluarga Park!

Pandangan matanya pun lama – kelamaan berubah tajam. Ia mengepalkan pun jemarinya, berjanji akan menghancurkan semua rumor tentang ke-gay-annya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Jancuk rek! wani wani aku update chapter hampir naena koyo kie padahal besok puasa loh rek._

 _Dosa e tanggung sendiri yoo~_


	4. Chapter 4

**MAGIC**

* * *

 _Chanyeol X Baekhyun_

 _Semi-Angst Story_

* * *

Langkah kaki jenjang Chanyeol memasukki sebuah gedung raksasa pencakar langit dengan terburu. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat tidak bersahabat, ia bahkan mengendarai motornya dengan kebut – kebutan hanya untuk mendatangi perusahaan Park Corp. milik keluarganya.

Ya, semenjak ia ingat kejadian semalam, ia merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dan bagaimana pun ia harus menghentikan semua rumor gay-nya, dan membalik keadaan menjadi normal kembali.

Dan salah satunya adalah, ia harus menemui ayahnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah CEO Park Corp.

"Maaf Tuan, Tuan Park Kyuhyun sedang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini." Seorang wanita cantik yang menjadi sekertaris ayahnya tiba tiba menghalangi Chanyeol saat lelaki itu hendak mendorong pintu raksasa berukiran indah ruangan ayahnya.

"Saya adalah anaknya, saya ingin menemuinya." Mata Chanyeol menatap wanita itu tajam membuat si wanita mundur dan menunduk. Wanita itu menyadari aura gelap penuh amarah yang melingkupi Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, ia menemukan ayahnya sedang berkutat dengan beberapa macam berkas dihadapannya. Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar saat ayahnya mulai menyapanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada beberapa berkas disana, "Ingin apa kemari? Menjelaskan semua rumormu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, lelaki itu hanya mematung dipintu ruangan ketika mata tajam ayahnya mulai menatapnya, "Sudah puaskan kau memalukan nama baik keluarga? Kalau sudah silahkan pergi dan jangan pernah kembali! Kau dihapus dari nama keluarga!"

"Ayah—"

"Apa lagi? Ingin merengek padaku memohon ampun?" suara Kyuhyun meninggi dan sangat mengintimidasi.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam lelah, ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum berjalan menghampiri ayahnya. Ya, semua amarahnya seketika lenyap jika bertemu dengan ayahnya berganti dengan rasa ketakutan. Dengan penuh keberanian, ia pun mendekat kearah ayahnya dan duduk disofa panjang yang tersedia disana.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak begitu berani dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu tipikal CEO kaya, sombong, arrogan, kejam, dan menakutkan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pribadi seorang Chanyeol.

"Aku dijebak," Chanyeol mulai bicara memecah keheningan, "temanku dengan terang – terangan mengatakan suka padaku dan menciumku. Semua terjadi begitu saja dan setelahnya dia menghilang meninggalkan semua rumor menyebalkan itu." suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengadu pada ayahnya, ia bahkan hampir menangis mengatakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol iba, meskipun dia diterkenal memiliki hati yang dingin dan kejam tetapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan sosok Chanyeol ia akan luluh juga. Ya, itulah sikap alamiyah seorang ayah.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu jelas siapa pengirim foto Chanyeol yang berciuman dengan lelaki, karena ia memang memiliki banyak mata – mata handal. Dan sialnya, semua jebakan itu tidak jauh dari masalah bisnisnya. Karena musuh perusahaannya lah yang mengirim foto itu padanya dan menyebarkannya pada publik.

Tetapi walaupun begitu, semuanya tetaplah salah Chanyeol karena kecerobohan lelaki itu.

"Ayah maafkan aku," isak tangis Chanyeol tiba tiba terdengar membuat ayahnya kaget bukan main, "Jangan marah padaku, aku menyesal telah terjebak. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku saat ini. Jujur saja aku takut, aku takut dengan semua rumor itu, aku takut ayah dan ibu akan membuangku."

Hembusan panjang Kyuhyun terdengar, suaranya pun mulai melembut, "Kau tahu alasanmu dijebak?"

"Hyerin—" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya beberapa detik, "dia gadis yang kutolak dan dia sedang membalas dendam padaku dengan cara menjebakku."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi besarnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, ia berkacak pinggang didepan anaknya itu, "Apa pikiranmu memang sepolos itu? kau berpikir jika jebakan itu hanya karena balas dendam seorang gadis?"

"I-iya."

"Kau salah!" Chanyeol menatap ayahnya tidak mengerti, "semua ini adalah karena lawan politikku. Semua rumormu itu bisa menurunkan "

"A-apa?" Chanyeol sungguh tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun tentang hal itu. Bagaimana ceritanya ia dijebak karena masalah bisnis ayahnya, "k-kenapa ayah tidak memberitahuku? kenapa justru memojokkanku dan mengusirku hah? Kenapa?!" emosi Chanyeol tersulut, ia menatap Kyuhyun marah.

Hembusan lelah terdengar dari Kyuhyun, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh sesal, "Itu adalah cara untuk mempertahankan perusahaan ini, kau harus dihapus dari nama keluarga Park agar para investor tidak jadi mengambil investasinya lagi pada perusahaan ini!"

"Semudah ini?! Kau lebih memilih bisnismu ketimbang anakmu?!"

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi—"

"Pantas ibu meninggalkan kita! Pantas saja!" teriak Chanyeol. Kini ia merasa dibodohi oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun pun tak bisa berkata apapun saat Chanyeol mulai membahas wanita itu, wanita yang telah melahirkan putranya.

Ya, Chanyeol telah kehilangan ibunya saat umurnya menginjak 5 tahun. Saat itu, bahkan sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak mengerti alasan ibunya pergi meninggalkannya dan ayahnya karena Kyuhyun memang tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada Chanyeol.

Untung saja Kyuhyun selalu memanjakan Chanyeol, sehingga anak itu tidak terlalu peduli kemana ibunya. Tetapi setelah Chanyeol mengetahui ayahnya seegois ini, ia yakin pasti ibunya pergi karena tak tahan oleh keegoisan pria dihadapannya.

"Jika memang aku harus dihapus dari daftar nama keluarga Park, silahkan saja." Chanyeol menatap ayahnya sedih, emosi yang tadi tersulut seolah surut seketika, "aku bisa hidup tanpa kekayaanmu. Ayahkan tahu sendiri bahwa aku bekerja sampingan di café." senyuman pahit terpatri di bibir Chanyeol.

Tidak ada satupun ayah di dunia ini yang tidak sedih melihat kesedihan anaknya, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Hatinya mencelos melihat raut sedih putranya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa bisanya ia mengutamakan egonya ketimbang buah hatinya sendiri? Ayah macam apa ia yang tega mengusir dan menghapus nama anaknya hanya karena urusan bisnis?

"Tidak!" kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, ia segera duduk disamping Chanyeol dan menatap putranya dengan serius, "aku punya acara lain untuk itu."

"Cara lain?"

"Ya, kita harus melakukan confirmasi itu didepan publik, dan kau harus memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa kau bukanlah gay!" hembusan nafas panjang terdengar dari Kyuhyun, "tetapi jika kita melakukan itu, kau harus menunjukkan hubunganmu dengan seorang perempuan."

"Ayah akan mencarikan seorang perempuan untuk menjadi kekasih pura – puramu, atau bahkan aku akan mengumumkannya sebagai calon istrimu."

Calon istri? Seketika pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada Baekhyun. Ia rasa Baekhyun pasti akan membantunya, tetapi apakah gadis itu mau? Setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya semalam.

Menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "aku tahu kau belum siap, tetapi itu harus! Kau harus menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang lelaki normal!"

"T-tapi ayah."

"Tapi apa? Kau ingin aku berpikir untuk menghapusmu dari daftar keluarga lalu akan mengembalikkanmu saat kau sudah lulus lagi?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan meskipun itu palsu. Ayah akan mencoba mencari perempuan manapun yang akan menjadi kekasihmu."

"Tidak perlu!" Chanyeol berucap tegas membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "aku sebenarnya mempunyai kekasih ayah." Entah bagaimana pemikiran Chanyeol sekarang, tetapi lelaki itu sungguh berpikir tentang Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baiklah. Besok! Setelah pulang sekolah kau bisa membawanya pada ayah!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan itu, "Maafkan aku Baek, maaf."

"Kau tahu kau hampir memperkosaku semalam?" isakan tangis Baekhyun terdengar jelas. Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam beku mendengar tangisan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Demi apapun, tidak ada niat sedikitpun bagi Chanyeol untuk menodai kesucian Baekhyun. apalagi Baekhyun baru saja menjadi wanita, ia tak ingin menciptakan bekas luka trauma akibat nafsu nya sendiri pada gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Maafkan aku, baek. Kau tahu aku dibawah pengaruh alkohol kan?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan teduhnya, gadis itu bahkan tersenyum tulus didepan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menyentuh rahang tegas lelaki itu, "Bisa kau katakana padaku alasan apa yang membuatmu seperti itu? jujur saja, aku tak marah sama sekali dengan perlakukanmu semalam, aku hanya," hembusan nafas Baekhyun terdengar, "—kecewa."

Sakit. Ya, mendengar semua perkataan Baekhyun hati Chanyeol perih. Seperti sebuah lubang luka yang menganga. Sungguh! Chanyeol sama sekali tak ingin membuat gadis kesayangannya kecewa. Tidak sama sekali.

Chanyeol bahkan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melenyapkan sesuatu yang mengusik hidup gadis mungilnya itu.

"Aku akan merubah segalanya Baek, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya." Chanyeol menatap serius, lalu tangannya mengusap lembut air mata gadis itu, "Aku berjanji, akan menghilangkan rumor itu."

Setelahnya Chanyeol pun berjalan keluar apartemen itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini hanya terdiam tak sempat merespon perkataan lelaki jangkung itu.

Hembusan nafas Baekhyun terdengar, ia sungguh tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran sahabat lelaki kesayangannya itu. ia pun memilih berbaring di Kasur empuknya dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada langit langit kamarnya.

"Chanyeol, aku sepertinya mulai merasakan hal aneh padamu," Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya sendiri, "ada getaran aneh disini, dan rasanya aku selalu nyaman didekatmu," kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "tidak! Aku tidak boleh suka padamu! Aku lelaki, ish! Byun Baekhyun sadarlah!"

"Lagipula, aku kan lebih tampan dari Chanyeol," Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri dan jemarinya menyentuh lengannya yang sangat kurus layaknya seorang gadis mungil, "ketika aku menjadi lelaki, aku bahkan memiliki bisep dilenganku."

Baekhyun pun memilih mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat fotonya dulu. Namun, matanya terbelalak saat ia mendapatkan pesan dari 'Mama'nya.

From: My Lovely Mom :*

Baekhyun? apa kau baik baik saja? kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi? Mama mencoba menghubungimu dari kemarin sayang~ kalau kau tidak menghubungi mama jangan salahkan mama akan ke seoul hanya untuk menemuimu!

Perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tak enak saat mendapati pesan itu. Ya, karena setelah ia menjadi seorang gadis ia sama sekali belum berbicara apapun pada mamanya. Alasannya mudah, karena Baekhyun tak ingin mamanya syok karena semua kejadian aneh ini. Padahal Baekhyun selama ini termasuk anak mama yang sangat manja.

Mau tak mau gadis itu pun membalas pesan mamanya.

To : My Lovely Mom :*

Mama jangan khawatir~ maafkan aku karena dari kemarin aku sibuk. Mama tidak perlu ke Seoul hanya untuk menemuiku, ya meskipun Buncheon dan Seoul lumayan dekat tetapi aku tak ingin menyusahkan Mama ku yang ku sayang. Baekki sayang Mama~

From : My Lovely Mommy :*

Ya tuhan! akhirnya kau membalasnya sayang~ mama rindu Baekki. Ingin bertemu atau video call. Jika tidak bisa, telfon saja ya ya ya?

To :

Aku tidak bisa ma, aku sibuk.

Siapa sangka? Setelah menekan send. Nyonya Byun justru menelfon Baekhyun membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menerimanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolaknya, tetapi ia tak tega pada mama kesayangannya itu.

"Yeoboseyo Baekki sayang~"

Baekhyun mengatur suaranya agar lebih berat seperti lelaki pada umumnya, "Yeoboseyo Ma."

"Akhirnya kau menjawabnya sayang~ sebenarnya mama menelfonmu karena ada urusan penting."

"Urusan apa?"

"Minggu depan kakak sepupumu, Tiffany akan menikah dengan Nickhun. Kau harus datang ya?"

"A-aku sibuk."

"Bisa cuti?"

"Tapi ma—"

"No tapi tapi okay? Mama berencana ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai anak mama paling tampan pada para gadis anak kolega papa di pesta pernikahan Tiffany," hati Baekhyun mencelos mendengarnya, "asal kau tahu, kau sering disebut sebut sebagai calon menantu idaman oleh para teman mama hehehe."

Perasaan bersalah Baekhyun kini muncul lagi, ia tiba tiba memutus panggilan telfon itu membuat mamanya bingung.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menyesali perubahan tubuhnya. Ia sadar betul kalau dia itu adalah anak laki-laki kesayangan keluarganya. Tetapi sekarang? Ia justru menjadi seorang perempuan mungil yang tidak ada cantik – cantiknya jika dibanding para sepupunya.

Tiba tiba gadis itu merasakan perutnya sakit, dan daerah privasinya sedikit hmm, basah?

Baekhyun mau tak mau menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu, takut saja ia tiba tiba mendapatkan penis mungilnya kembali. Tetapi siapa sangka? Baekhyun justru menemukan bercak darah dari celana dalamnya.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar, tubuhnya melemas, dan dia pun ambruk dengan penuh ketakutan dilantai kamar mandi. Sungguh, Baekhyun benar benar takut dengan darah yang ia yakini keluar dari kemaluannya itu.

Apakah itu penyakit?

"C-chanyeol? tolong a-aku." Suara Baekhyun terisak, ia ternyata menelfon Chanyeol dan menangis. Semoga saja Chanyeol langsung menolongnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini sedang berada diruangan tangan kanan ayahnya, Tuan Lee. Dia memang cukup dekat dengan tangan ayahnya itu, karena semenjak kecil Chanyeol seringkali diasuh oleh pria pruh baya itu.

"Aku lelah dengan semua rumor itu, paman." Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruangan itu dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat lelah.

Senyuman lembut Tuan Lee terlihat, pria paruh baya itu bahkan duduk disamping Chanyeol dan mengelus lembut surai kecoklatan lelaki itu, "Sabarlah tuan muda, mungkin ini adalah cobaan tuan muda."

"Ya, aku tahu paman. Tapi ini tidak mudah. Bagaimana dan dimana aku bisa menemukan gadis yang bisa menjadi istriku. Ah, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak berani meminta Baekhyun melakukan itu."

Tiba – tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, menunjukkan nama Baekhyun pada layarnya, "Paman! Gadis itu menelfonku!" pekik Chanyeol heboh membuat Tuan Lee tak mampu menyembunyikan kekehannya melihat betapa menggemaskannya anak majikannya itu.

"Yeoboseyo Baek?"

"C-chanyeol? tolong a-aku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar terisak.

Chanyeol mendadak bangkit dari sofanya dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir, "Kau dimana Baek? Halo? Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi menyadari sambungan telefon terputus.

Ia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan khawatir akan Baekhyun. Sungguh! Ia tak ingin Baekhyun terjadi sesuatu. Ya, ia tak ingin gadis yang dicintainya itu mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

.

.

.

Seperti kesetanan Chanyeol mengendarai motornya membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Umpatan pun terdengar dari para pengguna jalan karena kebut – kebutan yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Karena yang ada dipikiran saat ini adalah Baekhyun. ya, hanya Baekhyun seorang.

Pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka, lelaki itu pun segera memasukkinya namun yang ia dapati hanyalah apartemen kosong dengan lampu menyala. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun duduk di pojok kamar mandi memeluk kakinya dan menangis.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengadah dengan mata sembabnya dan menatap chanyeol sedih. Tatapan gadis itu layak seekor puppy. Jujur saja, jika tidak dalam mode khawatirnya, Chanyeol pasti akan memekik gemas pada gadis itu.

"Chan-yeol?" isakan Baekhyun terdengar, gadis itu pun menangis lagi, "Aku takut hiks."

Mendengar isakan gadis mungilnya itu, Chanyeol segera duduk dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. jujur saja, ia takut jika saja Baekhyun mendadak depresi dan trauma karena perlakuan kasarnya semalam.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Chanyeol dengan lembut, membawa efek tenang pada gadis mungil bermata puppy.

"Aku berdarah hiks, kemaluanku berdarah!" mata Chanyeol melebar mendengarnya, "perutku juga sakit, disini nyeri." Baekhyun memegang perut bagian bawahnya.

Senyuman geli Chanyeol terlihat, lelaki itu menggeleng kecil karena masalah yang Baekhyun dapatkan bukanlah masalah besar. Chanyeol paham betul apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Itu hanyalah tamu datang bulan yang sering perempuan dapatkan.

Tapi apakah Baekhyun tidak tahu akan semua itu? ah iya, Chanyeol sadar bahwa dulu Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki.

"Hei, tidak perlu menangis, Baek," Chanyeol mencium pucuk rambut Baekhyun yang memiliki aroma manis strawberry, "itu hanyalah tamu datang bulan yang sering perempuan dapati. Kau tahu menstruasi kan? Ya, kau sekarang sedang mengalami iyu Baek."

"T-tapi aku takut."

"Ada aku," Chanyeol tiba tiba menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, "sekarang kau istirahat dulu, lalu aku akan membeli pembalut dan obat Pereda nyeri, oke?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, entah mengapa pipinya memanas saat ini. Ah iya tahu, pasti ini efek dari perhatian Chanyeol padanya. Sungguh! Perhatian Chanyeol saat ini menimbulkan perasaan menggelitik, seperti ada banyak kupu – kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol bagaikan superhero flash karena belum sampai 30 menit, ia sudah kembali ke apartemen membawa pesanan untuk Baekhyun –pembalut dan Pereda nyeri. Sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak malu untuk membelikan dua benda tersebut di minimarket.

Ia pun segera memberikan dua benda tersebut pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senyuman cantik yang terukir pada bibirnya, "Terima kasih Chanyeol." Chanyeol terpaku, ia melihat jelas rona majah kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun.

Ugh! Sepertinya Baekhyun tersipu eoh?

Setelah Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur dan menatap langit – langit Kasur dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ya, ia bimbang sekaligus gelisah ingin mengungkapkan hal penting terkait rencana ayahnya.

"Apa Baekhyun mau ya menjadi calon istriku? Jika dia tak ingin pura – pura, aku rela menjadikannya calon istru sungguhan." Monolog Chanyeol tanpa menyadari bahwa Baekhyun melihatnya diambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ugh! Tapi pasti Baekhyun tak mau!"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Chan? Kau bahkan belum bertanya apapun padaku." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk disamping chanyeol yang berbaring. Wajah Baekhyun ia buat sekesal mungkin membuat Chanyeol merasa salah pada nya.

"K-kau mendengarnya?"

"Hm."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau mau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Chanyeol hati – hati, "kau hanya perlu menjadi calon istri pura – puraku Baek."

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, gadis itu menunduk dalam,"K-kenapa?"

"Untuk memperbaiki semua rumor yang beredar. Aku harus mempublikasikan hubunganku dengan seseorang dan aku memintamu untuk itu."

"Bagaimana jika keluargaku tahu?"

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan serius. Keduanya saling memutar otak untuk merancang sebuah rencana itu. sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum teduh, dan mengusak rambut kepala Baekhyun, "Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya. Serahkanlah semua padaku!"

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang pernah merasa kesal pada Baekhyun. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, rasa kesal Chanyeol pada Baekhyun seakan meningkat puluhan kali lipat pagi ini. Oh salahkan semua ini pada perubahan mood Baekhyun yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ish!

"Ayolah Baek, bangun! Ini sudah jam 7 kurang sepuluh menit!" Chanyeol tak berhenti berteriak semenjak dua puluh menit lalu. Ia rasa sepertinya ia akan sakit tenggorokan setelah ini.

"Chan! Aku tak mau tahu! Aku tak ingin sekolah!" Baekhyun merengek dan kembali tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia kembali menarik selimut Baekhyun, "Hari ini hari senin Baek, dan asal kau tahu sekarang ada ulangan fisika!"

"Perutku sakit sialan!" dan tiba tiba Baekhyun menangis didalam selimutnya.

Oh sial! Tangisan Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol oke?

Chanyeol menyibak selimut Baekhyun kasar, dan tak peduli Baekhyun merengek keras Chanyeol menggendongnya ala bridal menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol tidak peduli baju seragamnya akan kusut karena Baekhyun terus menerus menendangnya.

"Turunkan aku sialan! Park Chanyeol sialan! Dingin brr" Baekhyun berteriak keras saat Chanyeol menjatuhkannya didalam bak mandi. Ish! Apakah Chanyeol bodoh? Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjatuhkannya begitu saja ketika Baekhyun sedang menstruasi seperti sekarang?

"Kau mandi! Aku tunggu diluar!" Chanyeol segera keluar dari sana.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia pun segera melepas semua pakaiannya yang telah basah, tetapi saat ia melihat darahnya tercampur dengan air bak, ia segera berteriak keras, "Iiih Jorok! Ish ini pasti gara – gara si Chanyeol brengsek itu!"

Teriakan cetar Baekhyun berhasil membawa Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi kembali, "Ada masalah ap—" darah segar bercampur air liur seketika mengotori wajah Chanyeol, dan sialnya celana dalamnya pun terasa sesak.

Dua payudara Baekhyun tanpa penutup sama sekali terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Siapapun lelaki pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol, terdiam membatu diambang pintu dengan mata yang tak ingin berkedip sedetik pun melihat pemandangan indah itu.

Tetapi sialnya semua itu berakhir ketika—

—BRUK!

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI BRENGSEK SIALAN!" Sepasang bra terlempar begitu saja pada wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak mau mencari mati pun segera menutup pintu itu dengan tampang horror.

Ia mengambil bra itu dan menatapnya berbinar, "Auch, punya Baekhyun besar juga." Senyuman mesumnya terlihat, ia pun mulai berfantasi liar tentang Baekhyun.

Oh Chanyeol! apakah kau lupa jika kau pernah menyentuhnya, meremasnya, dan memberikan tanda cinta disana?

Seketika itu Chanyeol segera menggeleng keras, ia memegang kejantanannya yang telah tegang dan menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sendiri dan menuntaskan hasratku di kamar mandi sekolah."

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah semenjak tadi, ia belum keluar dari kamar sejak 40 menit lalu. Pikirannya masih membayangkan saat Chanyeol melihat kedua payudaranya. Meskipun sebelumnya pernah, tetapi kali ini berbeda. Chanyeol saat ini tidak mabuk dan dia sadar total.

Ish! Mau ditaruh dimana wajah cantik Baekhyun nanti?

Baekhyun pun mau tak mau segera mempercepat mandinya dan segera keluar dari sana. Ia menghela nafas lega, saat ia tak menemukan Chanyeol di apartemen itu.

Sebuah note kecil dari Chanyeol pun tergeletak di meja makan, bersama sepotong sandwich dan susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Senyuman Baekhyun terlihat ketika membaca note itu.

Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, Princess^^

Lupakan masalah tadi okey? Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak sengaja hehe.

Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu yaa princess Baekki :*

—PCY—

Baekhyun pun memakan sandwich itu dengan senyuman merekah. Ugh! Ia rasa hatinya sedang berbunga – bunga sekarang. Bagaimana bisa perlakuan Chanyeol saat ini terlihat sangat manis di matanya? unnch~

Andai saja Baekhyun terlahir sebagai wanita, pasti ia akan menjadikan Chanyeol kekasihnya dan suaminya. Apalagi Chanyeol itu mempunyai sikap lucu, penyayang, baik, multitalent, dan posessif yang banyak diidamkan para wanita.

Tetapi segera saja Baekhyun menggeleng mengenyahkan pikirannya, "Ish! Kenapa harus si dumbo itu sih? Jika aku memang terlahir menjadi wanita lebih baik menikah dengan pria hot seperti Gong Yoo ataupun Zayn Malik."

"Tapi—" senyuman aneh Baekhyun kembali terlihat, ia memikirkan betapa hotnya Chanyeol ketika toppless, apalagi perut sixpack dan otot bisepnya yang aduhai, "Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu buruk hehe."

Oh Baek! Sepertinya kau mulai gila haha.

Semenjak Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, ia akui Chanyeol memang tampan dan manly. Tetapi demi apapun, ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada lelaki jangkung itu. Tetapi sekarang? kenapa ia sangat tertarik pada Chanyeol dan menyukainya?

Ish! Ini gila!

"Ah! Sepertinya aku berubah menjadi gay." Baekhyun memakan sandwichnya cepat dengan perasaan kesal. Dalam hatinya ia berharap agar ia tak berubah menjadi lelaki kembali, karena jujur saja ia tak mau disebut gay.

Ditengah perubahan mood Baekhyun yang menjadi kesal itu, ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. Baekhyun melihatnya dan matanya melebar ketika ia mendapati nama "My Lovely Mom :*" di layar.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun mengangkatnya, tetapi sebelum itu ia mengatur suaranya dahulu. Tidak etis kan jika Baekhyun menjawab panggilan mamanya dengan suara lembut khas perempuan miliknya.

"Yeoboseyo ma, mama kenapa menelfon pagi ini? Aku sedang sekolah, ma."

"Kau dimana, Byun Baekhyun?" suara Nyonya Byun terdengar dingin dan sangat mengintimidasi. Meskipun tak melihat langsung, Baekhyun yakin pasti saat ini wanita paruh baya itu sedang marah sebesar – besarnya. Apalagi ketika ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama lengkapnya.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ma?"

Hembusan nafas kesal sangat terdengar, "Kau masih bertanya? Seharusnya mama yang bertanya Baek! Kau dimana sekarang dan mengapa kau pindah sekolah hah?! Lalu siapa Baekhee? Mama tak punya anak bernama Baekhee asal kau tahu! Kau pasti menghamili gadis yang bernama Baekhee itu kan? Lalu kau menyuruhnya sekolah disekolahmu dan kau mencari kerja untuk anak dan istrimu itu? kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, anakku!"

"Asal kau tahu, sekarang mama lagi di Seoul untuk membeli kado untuk Tiffany, dan sekalian untuk menjemputmu. Baekhyun-ah, Apa yang kau lakukan pada mama itu jahat!"

Dasar drama queen!

Mata Baekhyun berotasi, ia tak menyangka pemikiran mamanya akan sejauh itu. Ia rasa ini pasti pengaruh dari drama korea yang sering mamanya konsumsi. Ish! Menyebalkan!

"Aku tak punya istri ma, lagipula aku tidak menghamili siapapun! Dan hentikan menonton drama apapun itu karena itu membuat mama menjadi selebay sekarang ish!"

Oh no! Baekhyun kelepasan menggunakan suara perempuannya. Semoga saja Nyonya Byun tidak—

"Siapa kau? Dimana Baekhhyun? Dimana anakku?"

Dan sial! Mamanya menyadari bahwa itu suara perempuan.

"Kau yang dihamili Baekhyun kan?"

Astaga! Dihamili lagi? Dimana otak mamanya hah?

"Aku tidak dihamili! Aku Baekhyun ma!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Datang saja ke apartemenku jika mama tidak percaya!"

TUT!

Panggilan itu Baekhyun putus secara sepihak. Baekhyun segera memakan semua makanan di meja itu dengan rakus untuk mengalihkan rasa kesalnya.

Ah sial! Ia tidak membayangkan bagaimana jika mamanya tahu dirinya yang sekarang. Apakah ia akan mencoretnya dari nama keluarga? Entahlah~

Baekhyun pun memilih untuk mengirim Chat pada Chanyeol.

Baek

Chan. Ibuku ingin ke apartemen. Semua salahku L bagaimana ini?

Chan

Aku akan pulang setelah ulangan fisika okey?

Baek

Aku menunggumu~

Read.

"Ish hanya di read eoh?!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dilantai dengan kesal. Hari ini semua orang mendadak menjadi brengsek dan Baekhyun sangat membenci mereka semua.

Oke, wanita akan menjadi lebih sensi ketika menstruasi dan Baekhyun juga seperti itu.

Ditengah kemarahan Baekhyun, pintu apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Ia segera menghampiri pintu dan mengecek intercom, hembusan nafas kesalnya terdengar saat ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya memegang sepaket kotak besar ditangannya. Alisnya berkerut heran menebak siapa itu, ia pun segera membuka pintunya dengan tampang masam.

"Pemisi nona, apa ini apartemen nyonya Shin? Ini ada paketan dari Tuan Jang" pria itu membungkuk hormat, dengan senyuman profesionalnya.

Tetapi karena Baekhyun tidak dalam mood yang bagus, ia justru berteriak, "Ini apartemenku, Byun Baekhyun! aku tak mengenal Shin ataupun Jang yang kau maksud sialan!"

BRUK!

Pintu apartemen itu Baekhyun tutup dengan keras.

Tetapi belum sempat Baekhyun berjalan kedalam kamarnya, bel berbunyi lagi. Ia hampir saja mengumpat saat ia mendapati pria yang sama disana, "Kalau apartemen ini milik nona, lalu apartemen Nyonya Shin dimana?"

SHIT! What the fuck!

Jika saja Baekhyun bisa, ia pasti akan menenggelamkan bapak – bapak dihadapannya dilautan lepas agar dimakan hiu.

"Aku tak mengenal mereka dan jangan kembali lagi sialan! Jika kau mempunyai otak pasti kau akan bertanya pada satpam!"

Dan lagi lagi pintu itu dibanting keras.

"Cantik – cantik tak punya sopan santun." Pria paruh baya itu menggeleng miris, dan pergi dari sana secepatnya.

Baekhyun belum sempat memasukki kamarnya, lagi – lagi bel apartemennya berbunyi lagi. "Ini sudah kali ketiga! Sepertinya ahjussi itu harus kuberi pelajaran." Baekhyun mengambil tongkat hiasan baseball Chanyeol yang terletak di ruang tamu dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kesana.

Ia pun membuka pintunya dan berteriak keras, "SIALAN KAU AHJUSSI!"

Belum sempat Baekhyun melayangkan tongkat, ia justru berdiri membeku sekarang. Matanya menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cantik dan glamour dihadapannya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, wanita itu pun menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama.

Ditelitinya pakaian Baekhyun saat ini, hanya kaos putih kebesaran dan hotpants pendek yang membuat kaki jenjangnya mulusnya terekspos. Nyonya Byun yakin pasti gadis dihadapannya ini sangat menggoda dengan tubuh mungilnya.

"Mama? Kenapa mama ada disini?" suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

Tetapi bukannya mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun justru mendapat tamparan keras dari Nyonya Byun, "Jadi kau jalangnya hah?! Mana anakku? Kau pasti menggodanya kan agar mendapat harta keluargaku? Kau benar benar wanita sialan! Siapa namamu? Baekhee? Pasti itu nama palsumu kan? Aish! Kau ini!"

Nyonya Byun kini menjambak rambut Baekhyun keras seperti kesetanan, "Kau sialan! Jalang sialan! Kau menghancurkan hidup anakku!"

Demi apapun! Nyonya Byun sangat terlihat seperti seorang ibu antagonis dalam drama. Apalagi penampilannya yang glamour sangat mendukung hal itu.

Dan yang dilakukan Baekhyun saat ini hanyalah menangis mendapati perlakuan seperti itu dari mamanya sendiri, "Sakit ma~ ini Baekki~"

"Hentikan Nyonya!" pria paruh baya pengantar paket barusan mencoba menenangkan Nyonya Byun, "meskipun gadis ini tak sopan, nyonya jangan membunuhnya."

Nyonya Byun melepaskan jambakannya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun yang kini sedang menangis, "Dimana Baekhyun?" suaranya masih dingin dan mengintimidasi.

"Hiks, a-aku Baek-Baekhyun." isakan Baekhyun makin keras dan berakhir dengan rengekan manja.

"Kenapa kau menangis sih?" Nyonya Byun segera menarik Baekhyun kedalam apartemen gadis itu dan membungkuk sopan pada pria pengantar paket.

Setelah mendudukan Baekhyun dan dirinya di sofa apartemen itu, Nyonya Byun kembali menginterogasi. Tetapi sebelum menginterogasi Nyonya Byun sempat tertegun dengan wajah gadis dihadapannya yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun tetapi gadis dihadapannya memiliki garis wajah yang lebih lembut.

"Kau sungguhan Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa mama tak percaya padaku?"

"Anakku lelaki, dan kau perempuan!"

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dalam menyembunyikan tangisannya, "Bukankah setiap ibu memiliki ikatan batin pada anaknya? Kenapa mama sama sekali tak mengenalku?"

Perkataan Baekhyun seperti belati yang menusuk hati Nyonya Byun, wajah Nyonya Byun yang semula dingin kini berubah menjadi raut wajah menyesal, "Apa kau Baekhyun anakku?"

"Jika aku menjawab iya, apakah mama akan percaya?"

Nyonya Byun segera menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya dan mereka berdua pun menangis bersama. Demi apapun, Nyonya Byun awalnya memang tak percaya, tetapi ia pun merasakan ikatan batin pada gadis dihadapannya.

Sekarang ia tak peduli apakah Baekhyun lelaki ataupun perempuan, yang terpenting dia anaknya.

Setelah puas menangis, Nyonya Byun melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu sedih, jemarinya mengusap lelehan liquid yang tergenang di pipi gadis itu, "Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi perempuan? Kau transgender?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, ia pun menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya pada mamanya, dan semua kejadian yang ia dan Chanyeol alami kemarin. Ya, tentunya bagian dimana ia dilecehkan tidak ia ceritakan. Ia takut mamanya akan membenci Chanyeol.

Mamanya pun kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat, "Ya tuhan! anakku kenapa kau bisa seperti ini hah?" jemari Nyonya Byun mengelus lembut rambut panjang Baekhyun, "tetapi setidaknya kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran perempuan, dan tubuhmu sangat seksi. Kau pasti menjadi rebutan anak kolega papa dan anak teman teman mama."

"Ih! Mama!" rengek Baekhyun manja membuat Nyonya Byun terkekeh.

"Mama jamin tuhan pasti memiliki rencana lain untuk hidupmu."

"Amin~"

Senyuman pun kini terlihat diwajah kedua ibu dan anak itu, mereka berdua pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalah perempuan. Lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun menanyakan banyak hal kepada mamanya tentang apa yang ia alami menjadi perempuan.

"Aku bingung kenapa jantungku selalu berdetak keras ketika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu hal padaku ya ma? Ini aku rasakan setelah aku menjadi perempuan, saat aku jadi lelaki belum pernah."

Nyonya Byun menatap dalam Baekhyun, ia yakin pasti anaknya jatuh cinta pada lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu. Tetapi berhubung Nyonya Byun belum mengenal siapa dia, ia pun urung mengatakan hal itu, ia justru bertanya balik, "Memangnya Chanyeol itu seperti apa?"

"Dia baik, tampan, pengertian, berbakat—"

"Bukan itu maksud mama, tetapi keluarganya." Suara Nyonya Byun mendadak lirih, Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas menghadapi sikap mamanya yang materialistis.

"Chanyeol hanya penyanyi café," wajah Nyonya Byun berubah menjadi masam, ia pun menghembuskan nafas kasar dan hendak berbicara kembali tetapi Baekhyun menyelanya, "dia bermarga Park, dia anaknya Park Kyuhyun."

"Ibu tak peduli marganya yang ibu—" Nyonya Byun menatap Baekhyun horror, "Kau bilang Park Kyuhyun yang duda kaya itu? yang perusahaannya sangat terkenal dan nomor satu di korea? Dia anaknya?"

"Hm."

Senyuman miring Nyonya Byun terlihat, apalagi ketika bel pintu apartemen berbunyi dan Baekhyun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu, "Sepertinya itu Chanyeol."

Ouch! Sepertinya wanita itu memiliki sebuah rencana besar.

Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan menemukan Chanyeol disana. Ia segera menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju mamanya, "Mamaku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Terus?"

"Kau harus menemuinya."

Chanyeol pun menghampiri Nyonya Byun dan membungkuk pada wanita itu, "Permisi saya Park Chanyeol, salam kenal nyonya."

"Saya Byun yoona," senyuman manis Nyonya Byun terlihat, "jangan panggil nyonya tapi panggil mama saja okey? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantuku?"

"Eh?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta penjelasan, tetapi gadis itu hanya menaikkan bahunya tak tahu.

"Ayahmu itu kolega ayahnya Baekhyun, Byun Donghae. Pasti ayahmu sangat setuju dengan Baekhyun yang akan menjadi calon istrimu didepan public nanti."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan tak mengerti, sampai akhirnya Nyonya Byun melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Aku berharap hubungan kalian bukan hanya berpura – pura, aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa kalian harus dinikahkan sungguhan! Lagipula, Baekhyun sudah menjadi wanita."

Tak ada jawaban dari mereka berdua.

Ya, semoga saja Baekhyun menjadi wanita sungguhan dan tidak kembali menjadi lelaki.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap malas pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia berkali – kali mendengus kesal karena kelakuan ibunya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan teganya ibunya menyuruhnya duduk disalon selama berjam – jam hanya untuk di make over.

Seharusnya di malam ini Baekhyun tengah membaca buku sejarah kesukaannya dan makan strawberry cake di kamarnya. Bukannya mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui ayah Chanyeol sebagai calon tunangannya.

Ya, seharusnya.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut heran saat rambutnya bisa di potong dengan mudahnya, ia ingat sekali saat ia berubah menjadi perempuan, gunting sama sekali tak tertembus pada rambut hitamnya.

Tetapi gadis itu terdiam lama, dan menyimpulkan sesuatu. Pasti kekuatan magis yang merubahnya menjadi perempuan makin lama makin melemah. Dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang lelaki.

Ya, itu hanyalah hasil pemikiran bodoh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu hampir 3 jam Baekhyun selesai dengan make over dan tetengek bengeknya yang menyebalkan itu. Ia pun segera memakai gaun yang dipilihkan mamanya yang demi tuhan sangat terbuka baginya.

Dan juga highheels yang Baekhyun yakini tingginya itu 12 cm. Baekhyun yakin pasti kakinya akan terkilir jika kelamaan memakai benda itu. Meskipun ia mempunyai semacam itu, tetapi ia sama sekali belum pernah memakainya.

"Ayo Baek, Chanyeol telah menunggumu di luar."

Nyonya Byun masuk ke ruangan salon tempat Baekhyun di make over. Wanita itu tersenyum puas melihat penampilan putra putrinya saat ini.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun keluar dengan berpegangan pada Nyonya Byun. Dan saat ia keluar ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk dan langsung berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun. Mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan penuh pesona.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat Chanyeol berdiri gagah dengan tuxedo hitam membalut tubuhnya, dahinya yang sebelumnya selalu tertutupi poni kini justru sebaliknya, Baekhyun tak pernah tahu ternyata dahi Chanyeol seseksi itu.

Tak jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun terpesona dengan Baekhyun. Rambut hitam panjangnya berganti dengan rambut berwarna brown yang sedikit lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Gaunnya juga bisa dikatakan sangat pas ditubuh seksinya, bahkan paha mulus dan belahan dada gadis itu sedikit terekspos –jujur Chanyeol tak suka bagian itu.

Mereka berdua pun saling mendekat dengan getaran aneh pada dada masing – masing. Keduanya pun saling melempar senyum manis membuat keduanya seolah berada diantara guguran bunga sakura dimusim semi –oh shit! Tidak sadarkah mereka jika ini masih di musim panas akhir menjelang musim gugur?

"Kau terlihat Cantik, Baek."

"Kau juga terlihat tampan, Oppa."

Sepertinya mereka tak mampu membendung benih – benih cinta yang sepertinya akan tumbuh sebentar lagi dihati mereka. Persetan dengan gender! Masalah hati lebih utama.

Chanyeol menawarkan lengannya yang langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar salon dengan senyuman manis yang terukir diwajah mereka berdua. Sangat terlihat seperti pengantin baru.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Nyonya Byun terkekeh geli melihat mereka berdua, "Dasar anak muda!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak menyangka ibunya akan seakrab ini dengan ayahnya Chanyeol. Saat acara makan malam, mereka berdua bahkan bercerita tentang masa kuliah mereka. Omg! Baekhyun baru tahu ternyata ayah ibunya dan juga ayahnya Chanyeol satu universitas di Inggris dulu.

Pantas saja mereka saling mengenal.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku ingin sekali melaksanakan pertunangan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam waktu dekat. Aku tak selalu gemas melihat tingkah mereka berdua."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan penuh tanya satu sama lain.

"Memang itulah rencanaku Yoona-ssi," Kyuhyun menatap kedua anak muda diruangan itu dengan senyum evilnya, "pertunangan mereka akan dilaksanakan minggu ini dan akan menikahkan mereka berdua setelah mereka lulus."

UHUK!

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedak bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin minggu ini? Ini terlalu cepat. Dan apa – apaan tentang pernikahan itu? konyol memang! ya, sebenarnya ayahnya itu sangat konyol.

Ingin Chanyeol membantah tetapi ucapannya disela oleh Nyonya Byun, "Ide yang bagus! Aku harap dengan pernikahan mereka hubungan kita jadi lebih dekat sebagai sahabat."

"Ya, aku yakin Donghae akan senang mendengarnya."

Setelah makan malam, mereka bertiga menginap di mansion mewah milik Park Kyuhyun. Nyonya Byun memang telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, ia bahkan membawa beberapa baju ganti untuknya, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidur dikamar terpisah dengan Chanyeol, tetapi entah mengapa mereka berdua justru berada dikamar yang sama saat ini.

Ini semua ide busuknya Chanyeol. Saat malam, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah kamar tamu tempat tidurnya Baekhyun. dan saat ia memasukki kamar, ia menemukan Baekhyun tengah melamun.

"Baek? Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya, lelaki jangkung itu justru berbaring disamping Baekhun dan memeluk gadis itu membuat si gadis menegang ditempatnya, "Aku hanya tidak bisa tertidur jika tak disampingmu."

Bola mata Baekhyun berputar malas, "Ish! Kau berlebihan!"

Keduanya pun saling menatap kearah langit – langit dengan perasaan yang berbeda satu sama lain. perasaan bahagia bagi Chanyeol dan perasaan penuh kecemasan bagi Baekhyun.

"Oppa."/ "Baekhyun."

Mereka saling mengucapkannya bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka saling menatap dalam yang menyebabkan getaran aneh pada dada kedua orang itu.

"Kau saja yang lebih dulu, Baek."

"Tidak, kau saja yang lebih dulu, Oppa."

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik sama sekali, "Aku menyukaimu –ah tidak tetapi sepertinya aku mencintaimu, Baek. Kau selalu terlihat sangat cantik dimataku bahkan saat kau masih menjadi lelaki."

Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang satu sama lain, dan hal itu tentunya membuat Baekhyun berat mengatakan apa yang menganggu pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Jangan membuaku terlena dalam hal semu ini, Chanyeol. ku harap kau masih ingat dengan gender asliku." Lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak, lelaki itu menatap kecewa Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih meragukanku? Aku tak peduli kau lelaki atau bukan karena bagiku kau sangat berarti Baek! Aku tak peduli kau Baekhyun atau Baekhee! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi.

Air mata Baekhyun seketika turun, ia menatap Chanyeol sedih, "Kau tak peduli tetapi aku peduli! Aku tak mau dihina karena menjadi seorang gay!"

Chanyeol mendadak luluh karena tangisan Baekhyun, ia segera merengkuh gadis mungil itu dalam dekapannya dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya, "Sudahlah lupakan Baek, kenapa kau tiba – tiba berpikir kau akan menjadi lelaki kembali? Apa kau lupa bahwa madam mengatakan kau sulit untuk kembali pada wujud semula?"

"Sulit bukan berarti tak bisa, Oppa."

"Baiklah, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, "Saat dulu saat aku ingin memotongnya sangat sulit sekali, bahkan gunting sama sekali tak bisa ditembus sedangkan sekarang tukang salon bisa dengan mudahnya menggunting rambutku."

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, tetapi itu sama sekali tak menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Aku takut akan kembali menjadi lelaki disaat aku mencintaimu."

Kedua hazel itu bertatapan kembali dan kekehan Chanyeol terhenti seketika. Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya benda kenyal milik Chanyeol telah tertempel diatas benda kenyal milik Baekhyun dengan debaran di dada mereka yang makin menggila.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Chanyeol berikan. Begitupun Chanyeol, ia menikmati betapa lembut dan halusnya bibir gadis pujaan hatinya.

Ia menghisap bibir itu dengan lembut penuh pemujaan. Meski tak berakhir dalam pergulatan panas diatas ranjang, kedua remaja itu mendapatkan pagutan yang tak kalah panas.

 _Semoga semua ini tak akan berakhir_ _cepat_ –Baekhyun

 _Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali seperti dulu meskipun aku harus melawan takdir_ –Chanyeol

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAGIC**

* * *

 _Chanyeol X Baekhyun  
_

 _Fantasy Story_

* * *

Mentari seperti biasa menyinari dengan biasnya melewati jendela kamar. Mata hazel gadis itu terbuka merasakan silaunya sinar mentari yang menganggu tidurnya. Ia menatap tempat kosong yang berada disampingnya dengan nafas berat.

Ini sudah siang dan ia yakin Chanyeol telah berangkat ke sekola tanpa membangunkannya.

Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke luar kamar itu dengan langkah pelan. Matanya menyusuri mansion mewah itu untuk mencari Chanyeol, berharap lelaki itu masih disana dengan senyuman idiotnya. Tetapi nihil, Chanyeol telah mendahuluinya.

"Morning, baby." Nyonya Byun menyapa Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

Gadis mungil itu pun menghampiri ibunya yang sepertinya sibuk membantu para maid keluarga Park didapur, "Mama lihat Chanyeol?"

"Dia sudah berangkat."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Baekhyun kecewa.

Nyonya Byun terkekeh lucu, ia pun mengusak gemas putrinya, "Kan kita akan pulang ke Buncheon hari ini. Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang lupa hal itu, ia yakin pasti Chanyeol tak membangunkannya karena hal itu. kenapa pula dia harus kecewa? Memangnya Chanyeol menyakiti hatinya?

Ish! Baekhyun bodoh!

Berbeda Baekhyun berbeda pula Chanyeol, si lelaki jangkung itu sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran, otaknya memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia menatap bangku disebelahnya yang kosong dan menghela nafas panjang.

Ia pun memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun semalam. Jujur, didalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa takut jika Baekhyun kembali lagi menjadi lelaki.

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Guru Kim dihadapannya. kesadaran Chanyeol pun perlahan kembali dan dia menatap Guru Kim dengan cengiran bodohnya, "Fokus pada pelajaran! Kau sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekarang."

"B-baik pak."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pikiran Chanyeol memang selalu terfokus pada Baekhyun. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol seolah tuli dengan dunianya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika bus yang ia tumpangi sudah melewati halte dekat mansion mewah ayahnya.

Sampai ia sadar ketika ponselnya sendiri bergetar. Senyumannya mengembang ketika mendapati pesan dari Baekhyun.

 **Baek**

 _Oppa~mianhae aku harus pulang ke Buncheon sekarang._

 _Kita susah untuk bertemu_

 **Chan**

 _Hati – hati dijalan, Baek_

Hembusan nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Chanyeol. kedua netra tajamnya menatap jendela luar bus dan ia mebolakkan netranya ketika mendapati halte yang menjadi tujuannya telah terlewati. Tetapi tiba - tiba Chanyeol mengingat sesuatu.

Jalan ini… bukankah jalan tempat menuju madam dimana Baekhyun meminta ramuan itu?

Saat bus berhenti di halte berikutnya, Chanyeol segera turun dari sana dan melangkah menuju tempat praktek madam Zhang. Ia berharap semoga madam mempunyai ramuan yang bisa menjadikan Baekhyun tetap menjadi perempuan sampai kapanpun.

Hei! Bukannya Chanyeol tak suka Baekhyun jadi lelaki tetapi ia hanya tak mau Baekhyun berhenti mencintainya ketika ia menjadi lelaki.

Dan akhirnya lelaki jangkung itu pun terduduk didepan seorang peramal tua baya dan didepan bola ramalannya.

"Jadi anak muda, untuk apa kau datang kesini hm?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, ia berkali – kali memejamkan kedua matanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia katakan nanti bukanlah hal yang buruk, "Aku adalah teman lelaki yang berubah menjadi perempuan karena ramuan madam."

Seketika madam terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku ingin temanku itu selalu menjadi seorang wanita selamanya. Apakah bisa?"

"Asal kau tahu, sihir dalam ramuanku itu ada masa berakhirnya. Dan aku rasa temanmu itu tak akan selamanya menjadi lelaki, dia akan kembali."

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku mendengarnya, "K-kapan?"

"Bulan purnama bulan ini, yaitu lusa."

Chanyeol tercekat, sedangkan madam Zhang tak mampu berkata apapun setelahnya.

"Apa aku maksudku madam bisa mencegahnya?"

Madam terdiam lama, ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak buku – buku yang sepertinya buku mantra. Mengambil sebuah buku usang dan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk menujukkan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol.

"Bisa," Mata bulat itu berbinar penuh pengharapan, "tetapi kau harus memberikan ramuan lagi untuk gadis itu dan setelahnya—" Madam menggantung perkataannya seperti ragu.

"Setelahnya?"

"—setelahnya kau harus bercinta dengannya saat ramuan itu bereaksi."

Seperti tersambar petir hebat, tubuh Chanyeol menegang dengan pandangan sulit ditebak. Bercinta? Dengan Baekhyun? bisakah ia melakukannya?

Bisakah?

.

.

.

Mobil silver milik Nyonya Byun memasukki halaman rumah yang cukup besar dikawasan Buncheon. Meskipun rumah tersebut sangat berbeda jauh dengan mansion mewah milik keluarga Park, rumah milik keluarga Byun itu terlihat hangat dan nyaman dalam satu waktu.

Berkali – kali wanita cantik itu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat sedang melamun. Nyonya Byun pun memegang pundak putrinya, "Kau pasti memikirkan bagaimana reaksi semua orang melihat perubahanmu kan?"

"A-ah i-iya ma." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya khawatir.

"Mereka pasti menerimamu, sayang." Satu usakan lembut terasa di kepala Baekhyun, senyuman mamanya pun seakan obat penenang bagi gadis mungil itu.

Dan ternyata, apa yang diucapkan Nyonya Byun 100% benar. Ketika mereka baru sampai di rumah itu semua saudara Baekhyun berkumpul disana menyambutnya. Ayahnya yang tampan itu bahkan menyiapkan sebuah kue tart besar sebagai penyambutan kepulangan Baekhyun.

Semua orang disana awalnya memang cukup kaget melihat perubahan Baekhyun yang memang sangat luar biasa. Tetapi berhubung Nyonya Byun sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, kekagetan mereka jadi lebih mudah di control.

Mereka semua bergantian memeluk Baekhyun, dan memuji kecantikan Baekhyun membuat si gadis bersemu merah dengan senyuman bulan sabit yang sangat menggemaskan terlihat diwajahnya.

Tetapi semuanya tak berlangsung lama ketika tiba giliran perempuan cantik berambut caramel memeluk gadis itu. Dada kiri Baekhyun terasa teremas ketika gadis itu berkata, "Aku tak menyangka kau berubah, Oppa ah tidak maksudku Eonni."

Baekhyun seakan membeku melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan memuji melihat perubahannya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak suka karena gadis itu adalah Kang Seulgi, adik dari kakak iparnya yang sialnya adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun.

Tetapi untung saja, perasaan Baekhyun pada Seulgi sama sekali tak ada. Karena entah bagaimana ceritanya, Baekhyun menjadi tak menyukai perempuan saat ini.

Baekhyun sadar, kini ia telah menyukai lelaki seperti seorang perempuan sungguhan.

Selama pesta perayaan kedatangan Baekhyun, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memasukki kamarnya sendiri yang didominasi dengan warna biru. Ia tersenyum melihat kamarnya yang sama sekali tak berubah walaupun ia telah tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu di Seoul.

Netra sipit gadis itu mengarah pada tiga polaroid yang terpasang dimeja belajarnya. Disana terlihat dirinya yang menginjak bangku SMP, dengan rambut hitam pekatnya dan poni panjang menutupi mata. Di foto itu Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dengan kedua sahabat SMPnya. Entah mengapa perasaan rindu Baekhyun menyeruak. Ia rindu menjadi seorang lelaki.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya, menatap kaki putih perempuannya dan beralih menatap dua gundukan didadanya. Ia tersenyum miris, seharusnya dua gundukan itu tidak ada, karena yang Baekhyun butuhkan dulu adalah perut sixpack bukan dua dada besar.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralih pada sebuah kotak dengan tumpukan surat didalamnya, ia membuka surat itu dan terkekeh geli melihat isinya. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan surat cinta Baekhyun untuk gadis pujaannya dan para mantannya.

Oh ya, Baekhyun itu dulunya playboy omong – omong. Pantas saja, dulu ia sangat tidak suka dengan ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, ia melihat nomor Chanyeol tertera dilayar. Entah ada angin apa, Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, ia kembali melihat – lihat suratnya dan mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ternyata Tuan dan Nyonya Byun mengintip Baekhyun. Tuan Byun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap istrinya dengan sedih, "Pasti ini sangat berat bagi Baekhyunie, yeobo."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki jenjang Chanyeol berjalan terburu memasukki pintu megah mansion ayahnya. Dalam pikirannya, perkataan madam Zhang terus – terusan berputar, dan botol ramuan yang ia dapatkan dari madam pun selalu terbayang.

Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan melakukan semua perkataan madam Zhang.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, namun objek yang dicarinya sama sekali tak ada disana. Akhirnya, ia pun memilih bertanya pada salah satu maidnya. Tetapi sialnya, para maid berkata bahwa Nyonya Byun dan anaknya sudah pergi sedari pagi.

Chanyeol pun mencoba menelfon Baekhyun, tetapi panggilan itu sama sekali tak ada yang dijawab. Tak ada pilihan lagi, Chanyeol pun segera menelfon Tuan Lee untuk meminta bantuan, karena hanya dia yang bisa membantunya.

Dan lagi – lagi, Tuan Lee tak dapat dihubungi. Chanyeol merasa frustasi sendiri, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Tuan Lee karena pria paruh baya itu pasti sedang sibuk dikantor.

Mau tak mau, Chanyeol pun berjalan sendiri menuju halte untuk pergi ke stasiun dan mencari kereta yang menuju Buncheon. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak tahu dimana letak rumah Baekhyun, ia tak peduli. Sama sekali tak peduli.

Dan entah sebuah kesialan dari mana, saat ia baru memasukki kereta dan duduk disofa panjang kereta yang tersedia, beberapa menit kemudia seorang lelaki mungil yang sangat di bencinya duduk disana dan menyapanya seperti orang yang tak mempunyai kesalahan sedikitpun.

Chanyeol memilih tak peduli dengan fokus menatap layar ponselnya. Tetapi entah dimana rasa malu lelaki itu, Kyungsoo justru membuka suaranya dan tampak tak peduli pada Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha melupakan masalah itu dan tak ingin mengungkitnya lagi," Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol yang mengabaikannya dengan sedih, "Aku tahu kau membenciku tetapi aku mempunyai alasan untuk semua itu. Jujur aku merasa bersalah padamu, aku menyesal."

Fokus Chanyeol teralih dan menatap datar Kyungsoo yang kini menunduk menahan tangisnya, "Asal kau tahu, Chan. Hyerin yang menyuruhku menjebakmu."

"Aku tahu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan menusuk, ia pun mengalihkan padangannya lagi pada ponselnya.

"M-maaf, aku—"

"Tak perlu minta maaf lagi, aku sudah tak peduli dengan masalah itu."

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng, tiba – tiba ia berlutut didepan Chanyeol membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di kereta itu. Bola mata Chanyeol melebar melihat tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini, "K-kyung a-apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

Isakan tangis Kyungsoo terdengar, "A-aku minta maaf Chanyeol, aku menyesal hiks. Sebenarnya aku melakukan perintah Hyerin karena Hyerin memberiku uang yang aku gunakan untuk pengobatan ibuku yang tinggal di Incheon dan aku juga menjadi jalang untuk pengobatan ibuku juga."

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar semua itu, tetapi ia memilih diam dengan wajah datar menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sekarang aku telah mendapatkan semua hukuman yang setimpal, karena aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah secara tidak hormat dan satu sekolah tahu bahwa aku seorang jalang. Yang lebih parah adalah semua bantuan pemerintah untuk pengobatan ibuku yang terkena stroke telah dicabut."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut heran, pantas saja belakangan ini Chanyeol tidak melihat Kyungsoo disekolah. Tetapi mencabut pengobatan ibu Kyungsoo itu terdengar sangat jahat. Menjadikan semua kesalahan Kyungsoo seakan tidak setimpal dengan hukumannya.

"Dan dalang dari ini semua adalah ayahmu. Tuan Park sangat membenciku karena aku lah yang telah menjebakmu."

Rahang Chanyeol seolah terjatuh, matanya melebar, dan ia menatap tak percaya Kyungsoo yang kini menangis dihadapannya.

Tak ada pilihan, Chanyeol segera menarik Kyungsoo dan mendudukkan lelaki itu disebelahnya. Menepuk – nepuk ringan punggung Kyungsoo seperti seorang sahabat. Mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali – kali untuk perbuatan ayahnya yang dengan teganya mencabut bantuan bagi pengobatan ibu Kyungsoo.

Dan entah pikiran dari mana, Chanyeol yang seharusnya turun di Buncheon justru melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Incheon untuk menemui ibu Kyungsoo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol akui ia adalah orang yang paling tidak konsisten didunia ini. Dengan mudahnya ia terpengaruh oleh Kyungsoo sehingga niatannya yang akan pergi ke Buncheon justru kini berada disebuah ruangan rumah sakit dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat kurus kering disana.

Mata bulatnya menatap wanita itu iba. Tubuhnya yang kaku tak bisa bergerak kecuali matanya yang hanya bisa bergulir ke kanan ke kiri. Nafasnya pun tersenggal meskipun ia dibantu oleh alat pernafasan.

"Keluargaku menyedihkan bukan? Ayahku bahkan meninggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun." Kyungsoo yang semenjak tadi diam pun kini bersuara. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan tercekat.

Senyuman pahit terlihat di bibir Chanyeol, "Setiap orang memiliki masalah berbeda, aku juga memiliki masalah yang berat saat ini."

"Ya, mungkin itulah rencana tuhan yang membuat hidup kita semakin berwarna."

Mereka berdua pun diam dalam keheningan. Hingga tiba – tiba ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi dan ia pun pamit kepada Kyungsoo untuk menjawab panggilan telfon itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol, ia lebih memutuskan untuk pergi keatap gedung rumah sakit itu untuk menjawab telfonnya.

Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati nama 'Princess Baekki' di layar ponselnya. Ia berfikir pasti Baekhyun menelfonnya karena rindu. Haha, memikirkan itu membuat pipi Chanyeol terasa panas sendiri.

"Yeoboseyo, Baek? Merindukan oppa tampan ini hm?"

"Yak! Sok tahu!"

"Ah, jangan ketus seperti itu princess. Kau membuat oppa menjadi merindukanmu."

"Ish! Oppa belajar gombal dari mana eoh?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak, untung saja ia berada di atap rumah sakit. Jika tidak, ia pasti sudah di maki – maki oleh orang – orang karena tawanya yang kencang itu.

"Oppa sedang apa sekarang?"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap taburan bintang di langit dengan senyuman tampannya, "Menatap bintang."

"Aku juga, aku menatap mereka dari balkon."

"Benarkah? Berarti diantara banyaknya bintang ada kau disana? pasti kau bintang yang paling terang kan?"

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar, "Aish! Oppa benar – benar penggombal ulung. Aku jadi merindukanmu."

"Aku juga, tunggu aku okey?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu."

"Besok aku sibuk karena besok pesta pernikahan sepupuku."

"Aku akan menunggu setelah pesta," Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebotol kecil ramuan dari saku hoodienya lalu tersenyum miring, "yang pasti aku akan menemuimu."

"Pesta pernikahan sepupuku berada di Jeju, bukan Buncheon. Ottokeh?"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung, ia pun menghela nafas panjang seraya berpikir keras, "Baiklah aku akan menyusulmu, kita harus bertemu malam ini, Baek."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu Chanyeol terpaksa tertidur di ruangan dimana tempat ibu Kyungsoo dirawat. Kyungsoo dengan baik hati menawarkan Chanyeol untuk tidur disana dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan lelaki itu saat menginap disana.

Sebenarnya semua berjalan dengan baik saat itu, tetapi sialnya ketika Chanyeol ingin bersiap mandi untuk pergi ke bandara, ada sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah ia sangka – sangka sebelumnya.

Tiba – tiba saja Kim Jongin –yang seingat Chanyeol adalah orang yang mencumbu Kyungsoo di Club waktu itu, datang ke ruang rawat ibu Kyungsoo dan membuat keributan. Dia dengan tak tahu malunya, berteriak pada Kyungsoo dan menghina – hina Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar dan meneriaki lelaki mungil itu, "Kau masih jalangku, Kyung! Kau berani pergi dariku eoh? Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman!"

Si mungil mencoba melepaskan tarikan Jongin, "Lepaskan aku Jongin, kumohon~ kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Oh! Apa itu karena lelaki jangkung itu hah?" Jongin menujuk Chanyeol, "You're bitch, Kyung! Dimana otakmu? Dia tak lebih dari orang bodoh yang terjebak dalam jebakanmu."

"Jangan bawa – bawa Chanyeol!"

"Kau benar – benar gila! Kau membelanya ouh?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya!"

Chanyeol tak mungkin berdiam diri saat itu, Ia segera melangkah maju berdiri didepan Kyungsoo untuk membentengi lelaki mungil itu, "Jangan bertengkar disini kumohon! Ibu Kyungsoo sedang sa—"

BUGH!

Belum sempat ucapan Chanyeol selesai, Jongin telah memukul Chanyeol habis – habisan membuat wajah lelaki itu lebam. Dan pukul – memukul pun tak terelakkan lagi, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih memanggil keamanan rumah sakit agar menghentikan kejadian ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol hari ini, ia terpaksa duduk didepan Kyungsoo dan Jongin seolah – olah ia telah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menolak berada disana karena ia harus ke Jeju untuk menemui Baekhyun, tetapi sialnya Jongin mengancam Chanyeol dengan membawa – bawa urusan bisnis keluarga mereka.

Sungguh! Sangat menyebalkan.

Dan yang lebih sial lagi, mereka hanya berdiam hampir sepuluh menit di Café sekitar rumah sakit dalam keadaan canggung. Dapat Chanyeol lihat, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo enggan memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kita hanya akan berdiam diri seperti ini terus sampai dua jam mendatang?" Chanyeol membuka suara, tetapi sialnya ia justru diabaikan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang pura – pura sibuk dengan Coffe latte yang mereka berdua pesan.

Chanyeol meminum Americano dan membuang nafas kasar, "Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, aku memiliki urusan penting ketimbang mengurusi kalian berdua."

Lelaki jangkung itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar Café, Kyungsoo ingin mengejar Chanyeol tetapi Jongin menahannya dan memasang wajah tegas mengintimidasi membuat si mungil terdiam dan duduk di kursinya dengan gugup.

Mata tajam Jongin seolah – olah menguliti Kyungsoo saat ini membuatnya membeku. Dan entah dari mana, Jongin menyentuh jemari Kyungsoo untuk menatap dua bola mata besar itu dalam, "Kembalilah ke Club, aku merindukanmu."

"A-aku—"

"Jangan menolak Kyung! Asal kau tahu, hanya kau saja jalang yang aku inginkan sekarang."

Senyuman pahit Kyungsoo mengembang, ia pun mengangguk kecil tak berani menatap onyx kelam dihadapannya.

 _Yah, aku hanya sekedar jalang. Tidak lebih._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah jenjang Chanyeol memasukki bandara dengan terburu. Ia seolah tuli dengan umpatan yang terdengar karena tak sengaja ia menabrak beberapa orang disana. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sangat jauh dari kata tampan.

Ya, hanya dengan hoodie hitam, celana pendek, dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya yang sudah seperti sarang burung itu ditambah dengan bekas memar di pipinya karena Jongin.

Oh ya, Chanyeol belum mandi omong – omong.

Salahkan saja semua itu pada Kim Jongin keparat yang tiba – tiba datang ke rumah sakit seperti orang gila.

Tetapi semua kesialan Chanyeol seolah bertambah ratusan kali lipat saat ia melihat jadwal yang terpasang dibandara itu. Matanya melebar saat ia tahu bahwa ia telah ketinggalan pesawat menuju Jeju.

What the fck— Apa lagi setelah ini, Ya tuhan?

Ingin Chanyeol menangis seperti anak kecil saat ini, tetapi Chanyeol masih mempunyai muka untuk itu semua. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun terpaksa mengambil penerbangan selanjutnya yang akan diberangkat sore hari.

Semoga saja ia tak telat untuk menemui Baekhyun malam ini.

Ya, semoga saja.

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk mandi di toilet sekitar bandara dan membeli untuk satu setel pakaian untuk pakaiannya saat ini. Ya, ia tak mungkin berpakaian seperti gelandangan untuk ke pesta pernikahan sepupu Baekhyun.

Dalam ekspetasi Chanyeol saat ini, ia membayangkan akan menghabiskan malam panas dengan Baekhyun yang sangat ia cintai di Jeju yang memiliki pemandangan pantai menakjubkan. Ah! Sangat luar biasa bukan?

Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri merasa malu sekaligus merasa bahagia akan semua itu.

Berfantasi liar tentang Baekhyun memang cukup ampuh untuk menghabiskan waktu demi menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya. Apalagi berfantasi liarnya ditemani oleh video JAV yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

Ugh! Chanyeol mendadak menegang. Tetapi peduli setan, biarkan Chanyeol bahagia saat ini saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pernah dikecewakan oleh bayangan ekpetasi indah dalam otakmu karena realita yang begitu pahit?

Ya, saat ini Chanyeol tengah merasakannya. Ia ingin sekali rasanya berteriak memaki siapa saja dihadapannya karena semua kesialannya yang ia rasakan kemarin. Ia rasa pasti takdir telah memainkannya seperti boneka robot murah yang biasa terpajang dietalase toko.

Oh my god! Pemumpamaan macam apa ini?!

Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berdiri didepan sebuah hotel berbintang lima yang sangat mewah didaerah Jeju dengan memasang wajah memelas mungkin.

Sedikit cerita, saat Chanyeol menghabiskan berjam – jam perjalanan demi sampai ke Jeju –dan bahkan sekarang sudah mendekati jam 10 malam, ia justru mendapatkan perlakuan tidak mengenakkan dari para security penjaga pesta di hotel itu.

Chanyeol tidak boleh masuk kesana karena tak membawa kartu undangan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menelfon Baekhyun dan meminta bantuan padanya, tetapi gadis mungil itu sama sekali tak menjawab panggilannya.

Ia bahkan sudah meneriakkan para security bahwa ia adalah anak dari Park Kyuhyun –konglomerat terkaya di Korea, tetapi para security itu justru tambah tergelak dan mengejek Chanyeol.

"Kau anaknya Park Kyuhyun, dan aku anaknya Donald Trump, Impas bukan?"

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk pergi dari sana dan memikirkan cara lain untuk masuk kedalam pesta itu. Ia menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya dan mendengus kasar, butuh kurang dari dua jam lagi ia harus menemui Baekhyun.

Jika tidak, mungkin Baekhyun akan kembali menjadi lelaki.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun memiliki ide gila, ia menyelinap pada pesta itu dan menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan disana. Untung saja Chanyeol memiliki uang cash yang banyak hingga ia bisa membayar salah satu pelayan untuk membantunya menyamar.

Langkahnya memasukki aula utama pesta itu, netranya mengedar pada setiap sudut aula besar itu untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia sadar bahwa seluruh tamu undangan pesta itu adalah orang berpangkat tinggi bahkan beberapa orang Chanyeol kenal karena diantara mereka ada kolega ayahnya.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, _jangan – jangan…_

Dan prisangkanya benar ketika ia melihat sosok pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

Aish! Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang tak sabaran dalam mengambil sesuatu keputusan. Andai saja ia bisa bersabar sebentar pasti ia sudah berada diacara ini semenjak tadi bersama ayahnya dan rencananya menemui Baekhyun tak akan sesulit ini.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya memilih segera pergi dari sana agar ayahnya tak melihat keberadaannya. Ia menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya sendiri dan waktu tengah malam tinggal 15 menit lagi.

Demi tuhan! ia harus menemui Baekhyun sekarang. Dan Chanyeol bagai orang gila berlari – lari sepanjang lorong hotel untuk mencari Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa tengah malam telah terlewati beberapa menit lalu.

Hembusan kasar Chanyeol terdengar, wajahnya memerah karena kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa sebodoh ini untuk menemui Baekhyun dan menahannya untuk tak menjadi lelaki kembali. Ia pun memilih berjalan lemah menuju lift untuk pulang.

 _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun._

Belum sempat Chanyeol memasukki lift, ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah khawatir saat membaca pesan itu.

 _Chanyeol, tolong aku kumohon. Aku berada di kamar 204 hotel ini._

Seperti kesetanan, Chanyeol berlari kesana. Tak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah sangat pegal karena semua kesialannya hari ini. Sampai akhirnya ia berada didepan kamar yang Baekhyun maksud dengan wajah penuh khawatir sekaligus takutnya.

Ia menekan bel dengan hati cemas, dan melantunkan do'a semoga apa yang dikatakan madam bahwa hari ini Baekhyun kembali ke wujudnya semula tak terjadi.

Hingga akhirnya pintu hotel itu terbuka menampilkan seorang lelaki mungil berambut brunette yang sangat tak asing dalam hidup Chanyeol. Wajah lelaki mungil yang masih berhiaskan make up itu basah dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut gaun selutut yang pastinya tanpa buah dada yang menyembul malu – malu.

Belum sempat keduanya saling mengeluarkan suara, Chanyeol langsung berlari memeluk lelaki mungilnya. Menyandarkan kepala bersurai pendek kecoklatan itu pada dada bidangnya dan membiarkan lelaki itu menangis sepuas hatinya.

Kini Chanyeol seolah tertampar oleh realita yang ada dihadapannya, bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhee maupun Byun Baekhyun yang memiliki gender wanita.

Byun Baekhyun tetaplah Byun Baekhyun.

Seorang lelaki mungil bermata sipit dan berwajah layaknya seorang wanita.

Yang sialnya dengan mudahnya ia membuat orientasi seksual Chanyeol berbelok.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Isak tangis Baekhyun seakan tak bisa berhenti, ia memeluk erat lelaki jangkung yang kini merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Membuat kemeja bagian depan Chanyeol basah karena air mata si mungil. Tetapi Chanyeol tak peduli lagi dengan itu semua.

Mereka berdua sama - sama menangis meratapi kekecewaan akan perubahan Baekhyun ke wujud semula. Bayangkan saja, semua rasa Cinta yang telah mereka bangun beberapa minggu terakhir seolah terguncang hebat karena perubahan tubuh Baekhyun yang kembali menjadi lelaki.

Chanyeol belum siap untuk itu semua, Baekhyun juga.

Sampai Baekhyun tiba tiba menengadah untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dan jemarinya mengusap pipi basah lelaki jangkung itu, "Oppa."

Senyuman pahit Chanyeol terlihat, ia yang awalnya suka Baekhyun memanggilnya Oppa, kini justru terdengar ganjal ditelinganya. Ia tak berbicara apapun, hanya deheman sebagai jawabannya pada si mungil.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku? A-aku sudah menjadi lelaki kembali."

"Aku masih tetap mencintaimu, Baek. Tak peduli kau lelaki atau perempuan. Tak peduli kau Baekhyun ataupun Baekhee. Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mencium rambut pendek Baekhyun lembut, "aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu, kapanpun."

Ya, Chanyeol sampai kapanpun akan menyukai Baekhyun. Karena ia mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya bukan pada gendernya saja. Ia bahkan rela mengakui dirinya gay hanya karena si mungil pemilik hatinya itu.

"T-tapi—"

Jemari Chanyeol tiba - tiba menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan bibir nya ia tempelkan pada bibir ranum lelaki mungil itu, menciumnya dalam - dalam, menyesapi rasa manis bibir si mungil. Ia seolah tak peduli lagi dengan semua perubahan Baekhyun, ataupun apapun yang mengganggunya saat ini.

Ia juga ingin membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sama sekali tak jijik dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia bisa memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya pasangan biasa meski mereka sejenis.

Baekhyun hanya mampu membatu mendapati ciuman Chanyeol yang bergerak lembut diatas bibirnya. Ia tak bisa membalasnya meskipun ia ingin sekali. Sesuatu dalam otaknya seolah meneriakinya bahwa semua ciuman itu salah, yang sialnya hatinya justru menginginkan semua ciuman itu.

Air mata turun menemani ciuman mereka. Ciuman untuk meluapkan rasa kecewa mereka, ciuman pelampiasan rasa sedih mereka, ciuman dengan rasa asin karena bercampur air liquid.

Hingga akhirnya, semua akal Baekhyun hilang dan ia pun membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Tetapi belum sempat ciuman itu berubah panas, pintu apartemen Baekhyun terbuka dan terdengar suara teriakan dari Nyonya Byun, "B-baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Tetapi sialnya, Chanyeol seolah tuli dan makin menyesapi bibir ranum itu. Baekhyun mau tak mau menginjak kaki Chanyeol membuat si lelaki jangkung itu meringis. Nyonya Byun yang melihat itu semua pun ikutan meringis dengan wajah kaget luar biasa.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"

"Ada Mama." dan Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan Nyonya Byun yang menatapnya syok dengan tatapan penuh sesal.

Tiba - tiba Nyonya Byun mendekati Baekhyun—setelah ciuman panas, dan menatapnya tak percaya, "K-kau berubah menjadi lelaki kembali?! Oh My God my son." ia pun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam membatu menatap sedih tubuh baru Baekhyun, "Chanyeol? Kau tak apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa - apa, Ma."

Nyonya Byun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun, ia memeluk tubuh mungil putranya yang masih terisak, "Tidak apa - apa Baekki sayang, kau masih putra mama. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan perubahanmu ini."

"T-tapi Ma, Baekki mencintai Chanyeol hiks."

"Kau tau kan sayang? Percintaan sesama jenis itu salah."

"Kalau salah kenapa tuhan tega memberikan semua rasa Cinta ini pada Baekki? Apa tuhan sejahat itu?"

Nyonya Byun terdiam tak bisa membalas apapun. Hingga akhirnya tak ada yang bisa Nyonya Byun lakukan lagi, selain membiarkan kedua lelaki yang saling mencintai itu menangis. Perubahan Baekhyun memang tiba - tiba membuat semuanya terguncang karena keadaan yang terlalu cepat ini.

Semoga saja semua bisa kembali seperti normal. Seperti saat Baekhyun belum menjadi perempuan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _"—setelahnya kau harus bercinta dengannya saat ramuan itu bereaksi."_

 _"APA? BERCINTA?!" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia menatap madam Zhang bingung, "apa tidak ada cara lain? Kenapa harus bercinta?"_

 _Madam menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seriusnya, "Itu adalah caranya agar dia bisa seutuhnya menjadi seorang wanita, dan asal kau tahu jika kau melakukan semua itu akan ada konsekuensi hebat yang harus kau tanggung."_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki jangkung itu, ia terdiam sampai Madam Zhang melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Kau harus siap menjadi seorang ayah karena kau harus mengeluarkan spermamu didalam rahimnya. Tetapi jika ia lebih dulu berubah, ada kemungkinan jika dia hamil nanti, anak kalian akan memiliki masalah akibat magic yang ada pada ramuanku itu."_

Semua flashback Chanyeol saat menemui madam Zhang membuat dia menimbang - nimbang lagi tentang perubahan diri Baekhyun. Sudah cukup Baekhyun dan dirinya yang tersiksa, jangan sampai anak mereka nanti juga tersiksa karena hal itu.

Jemari Chanyeol menggenggam botol ramuan madam dan menaruhnya di saku celananya untuk menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun. Ia yakin saat ini Baekhyun haruslah menjadi Baekhyun, bukan Baekhee si gadis seksi dengan wajah mirip Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa, Chan? Kita harus kembali ke Seoul sekarang." pintu kamar hotel terbuka. Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang terdiam meratapi semuanya seketika terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun, apalagi style Baekhyun yang kembali seperti dulu. Sok cool.

Dia memang sudah melihat perubahan Baekhyun tadi, tetapi saat itu Baekhyun masih memakai gaun dengan riasan make up. Sedangkan saat ini Baekhyun memakai kaos berbalut jas dengan bawahan levis. Terlihat santai tetapi tetap maskulin di wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti ini. Aku jadi tak enak," Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum manis sedikit terkekeh —meski terlihat sangat terpaksa, "aku tak mungkin kan memakai gaun dan hak tinggi? Ayolah Chan! Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Kau tampan, dan aku suka, Baek. Perpaduan tampan dan cantik." Chanyeol tersenyum membuat rona merah pipi Baekhyun terlihat. Lelaki jangkung itu bangkit dari pinggiran ranjang dan menghampiri si mungil bersurai brunette, "Tak perlu menyesali perubahanmu. Aku tak masalah dengan itu."

"Kau tak ingin aku kembali menjadi perempuan?"

"Hm," kepala Chanyeol mengangguk yakin, "kita tak perlu menemui madam untuk merubahmu."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku bersyukur kau sudah ada didunia ini, Baek. Tak perlu bimbang karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sama sekali. Jadi terima takdirmu sekarang okey?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, meski ia masih tidak tenang memikirkan presepsi banyak orang atas hubungan gay mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol, sebenarnya dirinya memaksakan senyumannya untuk menutupi kekecewaannya. Dalam hatinya ia ingin Baekhyun menjadi wanita saja, tetapi konsekuensi yang dikatakan madam membuatnya takut.

Jika ia benar bercinta dengan Baekhyun dan merubahnya menjadi wanita. Itu sama saja menghancurkan masa depan mereka berdua dan anak - anak mereka nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, baru saja Baekhyun merasakan rambut panjang, buah dada yang besar, dan wajah cantik seperti seorang Putri. Tetapi dalam waktu semalam saja, semua berubah.

Dan ini sudah minggu kedua Baekhyun berubah menjadi lelaki. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Semua orang seolah tidak kehilangan Baekhee sama sekali.

Disekolah, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih diam dan tak banyak tingkah seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun Soyou sudah tidak terlalu jutek pada Baekhyun, si mungil itu sama sekali tak menggoda Soyou lagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga telah kembali ke apartemen mereka. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tak ada yang ingin membahas gender lagi. Karena bagi Chanyeol, ia mencintai Baekhyun apa adanya lelaki mungil itu. Tetapi sayangnya, Baekhyun belum bisa menerima dengan lapang dada.

Seperti halnya hari ini, keduanya berniat ingin kencan untuk pertama kalinya sejak perubahan Baekhyun. Anggap saja keduanya sedang menyiapkan mental mereka akan tanggapan banyak orang tentang hubungan sesama jenis di Korea. Mereka berdua mengerti bahwa Korea masih sangat tabu dengan hal ini. Tetapi tak apa, toh Cinta mereka juga tak salah.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana menurutmu tampilanku? Tampan tidak?" Baekhyun menyisir poninya didepan cermin kamar mereka. Ia memakai sweeter baby blue, dengan celana denim yang pas dikakinya, dan jangan lupakan eyeliner di matanya yang membuatnya tampak seksi sekaligus tegas.

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tampan, lelaki jangkung itu bersandar di pintu kamar dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana, "Tetapi kau lebih tampan jika memakai gaun dan hak tinggi, Baek haha."

Niat Chanyeol hanya ingin bercanda, tidak lebih. Tetapi sayangnya, Baekhyun terlalu sensitif dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Senyuman yang tadinya terlihat dibibir ranumnya kini berubah dengan raut wajah sedih.

Lelaki jangkung itu tidak bodoh untuk tak mengerti Baekhyun, ia segera memeluk lelaki mungil itu dan menciumi lembut surai brunettenya, "Maafkan aku Baek. Aku—"

"Tidak apa, Oppa ah maksudku Chan." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya .

Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain, ia pun membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Baekhyun. Membuat si lelaku mungil terdiam merona, "Asal kau tahu, aku lebih suka lelaki mungil tampan sepertimu ketimbang perempuan seksi. Aku kan gay."

Pukulan kecil melayang pada dada Chanyeol, "Bohong!"

"Aku serius!" Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir ranumnya gemas. Si mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menyerbunya dengan kecupan - kecupan lembut.

Keduanya saling terkekeh lucu menyadari kemesraan mereka yang makin bertambah meski Baekhyun bukan perempuan lagi. Tiba tiba Chanyeol menjilat telinga Baekhyun membuat si mungil makin terkekeh, "Kalau kau perempuan aku tak akan berani berbuat seperti ini. Kau tau kan perempuan itu lemah dan sensitif?"

"Ish! Chan~" rengek Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, "tetapi aku tetap saja ingin menjadi perempuan agar hubungan kita tak dipandang aneh."

Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol setelahnya, lelaki itu justru tersenyum seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan Baekhyun tadi. Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, sebenarnya Chanyeol menyimpan dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seolah mimpi jadi kenyataan, apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan kini menjadi terealisasikan.

Ia dan Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian saat keduanya berpegangan tangan untuk kencan di sekitar wilayah Namsan Tower. Dan sialnya, mereka mendapatkan kernyitan wajah jijik, cibiran, dan bisikan yang tak enak di dengar.

Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya, tetapi Chanyeol selalu menguatkannya dengan mempererat pegangan tangannya dan mencium pipi berisi Baekhyun, yang tentunya dihadiahi tatapan penuh kejijikan dari yang menonton.

Ya tuhan, apakah gay sebegitu menjijikan sampai banyak orang yang menghakimi mereka?

"Chan, aku ingin pulang." bisik Baekhyun. Wajahnya kini telah memerah menahan tangis.

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, ia pun memilih pulang ketimbang melihat kekasih mungilnya makin sedih. Lagipula Chanyeol juga merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan sekarang, tetapi lelaki jangkung itu lebih pandai menyimpan perasaannya.

Apakah kalian ingat jika air mata Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol? Dan sialnya, saat ini tetesan air mata Baekhyun membasahi punggung Chanyeol saat mereka berdua pulang dari kencan gagal mereka.

Chanyeol tahu hati Baekhyun sangat sakit. Chanyeol paham Baekhyun tak sanggup dengan cibiran semua orang tentang ke-gay-annya. Apakah Chanyeol harus egois kali ini saja? Demi kebaikan Baekhyun namun sangat bahaya bagi anak mereka nanti?

Setetes liquid pun turun, yang untung saja tertutupi helm yang sedang Chanyeol kenakan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **bacot :**

miaaanek :( lama banget updatenya. sumpah lagi ketagihan bikin ff nonbaku khas anak anak wattpad. jadi ya, lebih aktif di wattpad :))

aku tau ff ini tijel banget jadi mianek banget yaww :(

sebenernya di wattpad udah dipost beberapa chapter lebih dulu. kalau mau baca cari aja yang unamenya _**guanlinswag**_

tq.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAGIC**

* * *

 _Chanyeol X Baekhyun_

 _Romance story_

* * *

Hembusan angin musim gugur mulai terasa di penghujung akhir musim panas ini. Cuaca yang biasanya panas pun dikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi dingin. Dan dimalam ini, cuaca juga sedikit tidak bersahabat karena hujan terus menerus mengguyur seolah tak peduli aktivitas manusia yang banyak terganggu karena ulahnya.

Dan hal itu berlaku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bergelung dibalik selimut saling berpelukan. Chanyeol sudah terlelap semenjak beberapa menit lalu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih membuka mata dengan sorot wajah ragu terlihat. Seolah ada dua buah pilihan yang membuat dia bimbang saat ini.

Baekhyun tiba - tiba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dengan perlahan tak ingin membangunkan kekasih raksasanya itu. Ia segera bangun dan memakai jaket tebal seperti ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin pergi ke rumah madam sekarang. Ia tak peduli jika ini sudah tengah malam dan hujan mengguyur deras diluar. Karena yang ia butuhkan adalah jawaban atas kebimbangan hatinya.

Ya, kebimbangan atas gender yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini.

Lelaki mungil itu mengendarai motor Chanyeol dengan kecepatan yang begitu cepat, menerobos hujan, dan membiarkan dirinya sangat basah. Tak peduli sama sekali, jika ia adalah tipe yang mudah sakit jika harus berhujan - hujanan.

Ia sampai di rumah madam hanya butuh waktu 15 menit, yang biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu 45 menit. Ia segera memencet bel yang terpasang digerbang rumah itu dengan membabi buta. Tak peduli jika pemilik rumah sedang terlelap dalam cuaca mendukung seperti ini.

Hingga bel yang kelima, si pemilik rumah datang dengan wajah bantalnya memakai pakaian yang jauh berbeda dengan pakaian kerjanya yang terkesan serba hitam. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat kaget ketika melihat Baekhyun saat ini. Ia ingat dengan jelas, Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang ia rubah menjadi wanita.

Tetapi kenapa ia berada disini dalam keadaan basah kuyup ditengah hujan?

Semua kesadaran madam Zhang kembali saat Baekhyun berteriak, "Madam Zhang! Aku minta bantuanmu!"

Dan setelahnya, Madam membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya terlebih dulu untuk menghangatkan lelaki yang terguyur hujan itu. Tak mungkin kan ia meninggalkan anak itu ketika keadaan anak itu mengenaskan seperti sekarang?

Segelas kopi hangat tersajikan untuk menghangatkan Baekhyun, ia memilih untuk duduk diruang tamu outdoor rumah madam dengan alasan tak ingin baju basahnya mengotori lantai rumah madam.

"Aku tak menyangka madam bisa sangat berubah drastis seperti ini." Baekhyun terkekeh mencoba berbasa - basi dengan wanita yang kini sedang tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana gaun tidur wanita itu berwarna pink. Berbeda dengan pakaian kerjanya yang serba hitam. Dan harus Baekhyun akui, madam Zhang terlihat ratusan kali lebih cantik dengan seperti itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki banyak sisi dalam hidupnya, nak." Madam meminum pelan coklat panasnya dan menatap Baekhyun serius, "jadi apa alasanmu menemuiku saat ini?"

Hembusan nafas lelah Baekhyun terdengar, ia menatap madam dengan sorot penuh kesedihan, "Bisakah aku menjadi perempuan kembali?"

"Apa Chanyeol tak memberitahu padamu?" alis madam mengernyit bingung.

"T-tidak. Memangnya memberi tahu apa?"

Madam terlihat ragu sekarang, ia berkali - kali menghela nafas seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "Sebenarnya aku sudah memberi tahu Chanyeol bagaimana caranya untuk merubahmu kembali. Tetapi—"

"Bisakah kau langsung memberi tahu caranya?" potong Baekhyun seolah tak sabar.

"Kau hanya perlu meminum ramuanku yang kini berada pada Chanyeol. Setelahnya, kau harus bercinta dengannya."

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya, tetapi tiba tiba Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk di depan madam, "Kurasa aku hanya membutuhkan itu saja. Terimakasih madam, aku harus pergi karena aku tak punya waktu lagi."

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Madam saat Baekhyun seolah tuli dan menerobos hujan lagi menuju motornya.

Tak ada yang bisa madam lakukan saat ini, wanita paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas panjangnya, "Semoga konsekuensi yang akan diterima Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang baik dan positif."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Baekhyun segera mencari ramuan yang madam maksud. Ia pun akhirnya menemukannya dilaci lemari Chanyeol dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Setelahnya, lelaki mungil itu segera mandi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dalam langkah menjadi wanita kembali.

Ia sengaja mandi dalam waktu lama untuk semua ini. Ya, dia harus membuat Chanyeol mau memasukki nya malam ini. Jika tidak, Baekhyun yakin tidak ada harapan lain bagi Baekhyun menjadi wanita kecuali dengan operasi transgender.

Ya tuhan, Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin melakukan operasi itu.

Setelah Baekhyun mandi, ia segera mencari didalam lemari pakaian yang seseksi mungkin. Netra matanya pun tertuju pada lingerie yang seingatnya pernah ia beli bersama Chanyeol. Senyuman kecil lelaki mungil itu pun terlihat. Ia berharap Chanyeol tak akan menolaknya mentah - mentah.

Jam hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, dan saat itu juga Baekhyun meminum habis ramuan yang diberikan madam. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan ramuan kemarin, tetapi efeknya entah mengapa lebih terasa saat ini.

Rasa panas menjalar pada tubuh Baekhyun tetapi panas yang berbeda dari kemarin. Ia merasa ada sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dirinya, apalagi ketika payudaranya mulai membesar namun tegang dalam satu waktu, dan yang paling parah ketika kejantanannya menciut terganti dengan vagina, vagina itu basah.

Baekhyun paham bahwa ramuan itu merangsang dirinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun pun dalam beberapa menit berubah menjadi seorang wanita. Lebih tepatnya wanita seksi yang berbalut lingerie yang ia pakai. Senyuman kecil Baekhyun terlihat melihat dirinya kembali menjadi seorang wanita lagi.

Berbeda dengan perubahannya yang pertama, Baekhyun akui perubahannya yang kedua tubuhnya menjadi makin seksi. Payudaranya menjadi lebih besar begitu pula bokongnya.

Kepercayaan dirinya ia kumpulkan terlebih dulu sebelum ia menggoda Chanyeol. Ia pun berjalan kearah ranjang dan naik diatas ranjang itu dengan perlahan. Setelahnya, ia duduk diatas selangkangan Chanyeol. Mengelus lembut gundukan Chanyeol yang masih tertidur.

Chanyeol tiba tiba terbangun merasakan seseorang mengelus lembut kejantanannya dan membuka zipper celananya, "B-baek? Apa yang– ugh.. Akhh." desah Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memeberikan blow job pada kejantanan lelaki itu.

Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Baekhyun versi wanita dengan pakaian lingerie tipis yang terbalut menutupi tubuh seksi nya. Chanyeol hampir saja menyerang Baekhyun jika saja ia tak ingat apa konsekuensinya nanti.

"Chan! Aku ingin bercinta denganmu. Kau tau kan apa tujuanku melakukan ini?" wajah Baekhyun terlihat polos namun jemarinya dengan lincah memijit kejantanan Chanyeol yang setengah menegang. Demi tuhan! Wajah Baekhyun memerah menyadari ukuran penis Chanyeol tiga kali lebih besar ketimbang penisnya sendiri.

"Oh my god! Baekhh- akhh stopp!" jemari Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan kocokan Baekhyun, "aku tidak bisa, Baek. Maaf."

Blow job Baekhyun seketika berhenti. Matanya menatap nanar Chanyeol yang wajahnya kini memerah akibat blow job yang diberikan Baekhyun, "Kau menolakku?"

"A-aku—"

"Baiklah jika kau menolakku! Tapi, Aku pastikan vaginaku dimasukki olehmu, Park!" kata - kata Baekhyun begitu vulgar membuat Chanyeol membeku ditempat.

Dan setelahnya, ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membuka lingerie nya hingga tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Dengan cepat, wanita itu pun melakukan hal yang sama pada pakaian Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu memilih diam tak sanggup merespon apapun saat ini.

Apalagi Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa saat ini Baekhyun telah dibutakan nafsu.

Bibir ranum milik Baekhyun pun mencium Chanyeol dengan kasar. Meski begitu, ciuman itu terlihat berantakan seperti seorang pemula. Chanyeol akhirnya menyeringai dalam ciuman itu dan membalas ciuman itu hingga akhirnya dia yang mendominasi.

Ciuman itu makin lama makin panas. Baekhyun yang awalnya berada diatas Chanyeol kini Chanyeol balikkan posisinya hingga si mungil kini berada di bawahnya. Ciuman Chanyeol pun bergerak menuju telinga Baekhyun dan mengulum telinga wanita itu.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, Baek. Kuharap kau tak akan sedih menerima konsekuensinya nanti." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat dan seksinya.

Lumayan lumayan kecil Chanyeol berikan pada leher Baekhyun membuat tanda kemerahan disekitar leher putih wanita itu, hingga akhirnya ia menghisap puting Baekhyun dengan sensual membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya.

"Akh! Chan~ nikhmaatt." Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya dan mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar makin dalam mengulum putingnya.

Selagi mulut Chanyeol bekerja, ia juga mengarahkan jemari tangannya untuk meremas payudara kiri Baekhyun. Rasa nikmat itu menjalar di kedua dada Baekhyun membuat lelehan liquid kenikmatan keluar.

"Akh!" desah Baekhyun dengan memekik saat ia merasakan rasa hangat dan basah pada kemaluannya. Matanya turun kebawah dan melihat Chanyeol sedang menjilat vaginanya yang basah, "itu kotor Chan! Langsung ke inti saja."

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari selangkangan si wanita, "kau yakin?"

"I-iya."

Setelahnya Chanyeol naik keatas tubuh Baekhyun, dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan kepala penisnya pada lubang vagina wanita itu. Ia menatap dalam mata Baekhyun dan menciumnya dalam saat penisnya telah masuk kedalam lubang hangat si mungil.

"Hmmpph." desah Baekhyun tertahan bibir Chanyeol yang membungkamnya. Rasa perih menjalar di area kewanitaannya karena lubang perawannya dirobek oleh penis besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan menggenjot tubuhnya saat penisnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk pada lubang surgawi itu agar rasa sakit Baekhyun bisa diminimalisir.

"Akhh~ fast chan~ oh my god!" desahan Baekhyun memenuhi satu apartemen itu. Wajahnya terlihat keenakan dengan kepala yang mendongak keatas dan mata yang terpejam saat Chanyeol menemukan pusat kenikmatannya.

"Kau sempith sekali, Baek." Chanyeol mengerang saat penisnya seolah diremas oleh dinding vagina Baekhyun.

Ritme bercinta keduanya yang semulanya tenang dan lembut makin lama makin kasar dan menggila. Bahkan Baekhyun telah orgasme 3 kali sedangkan Chanyeol belum sama sekali.

Jemari Baekhyun menarik random rambut Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menyesap puting payudara Baekhyun. Mereka sama - sama menggila karena semua ini. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mencapai orgasmenya dan mengeluarkan cairan putihnya pada rahim Baekhyun.

Keduanya sama sama memekik keras saat itu hingga keduanya ambruk setelahnya. Netra keduanya saling bertatapan dengan senyuman manis

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengeluarkan penisnya yang melemas dari vagina wanita itu, dia tersenyum tampan dan mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Terima Kasih, Byun Baekhyun kuharap kau tak menyesal dengan ini semua."

"Terima Kasih juga, Chanyeol. Aku akhirnya bisa menjadi perempuan selamanya." ucap Baekhyun lalu wanita itu terlelap karena kelelahan.

Jemari Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut panjang Baekhyun, dengan senyuman pahit terukir di bibirnya, "Maafkan aku, Baek. Kupikir kau tak tahu mengenai apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Chanyeol sedikit bangun dan mencium lembut kening berkeringat wanita itu, "selamat malam gadisku. Semoga kau tidur dengan nyenyak."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bias cahaya mentari memasukki kamar luas itu melalui celah – celah gorden, membuat seorang gadis mungil yang terbaring diranjang king size itu menggeliat merasa terganggu. Baekhyun –gadis itu pun akhirnya terduduk dengan wajah kusutnya, ia menghela nafas kecewa menatap space kosong disampingnya yang seharusnya diisi dengan Chanyeol.

Ah memikirkan Chanyeol wajah Baekhyun menjadi memerah sendiri, ia membayangkan kejadian panas semalam ia dengan Chanyeol dikamar ini. Dan wajahnya tambah memerah ketika ia melihat sebuah kemeja putih kebesaran melekat ditubuhnya , ah pasti Chanyeol yang memakaikannya.

Ia pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri cermin yang berada disana untuk melihat tubuhnya saat ini. Senyumannya mengembang menyadari dia telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang kecoklatan yang tergerai diatas kepalanya.

"A-aku telah menjadi perempuan selamanya kan?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan sedikit tak pecaya, tetapi tiba – tiba perasaan ragu menghampiri benaknya, "tetapi apakah ini yang sebenarnya kuinginkan?"

"Kau sudah bangun, Baek?" suara berat itu yang memecahkan seluruh keterdiaman Baekhyun, Baekhyun sungguh rindu dengan sosok pemilik suara berat ini. Ia pun segera berbalik dan wajahnya makin memerah ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi dengan half naked.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ingin memeluk Chanyeol justru terdiam canggung, "I-iya, Chan."

"Mandilah! Biar aku yang menyiapkan sarapan." Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, sedangkan Baekhyun justru masih terdiam menatap perut Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit kotak – kotak, gadis mungil itu sedikit flashback bahwa dirinya sangat menginginkan perut seperti itu dulu, tetapi yang didapatkannya kini justru payudara ideal idaman seluruh wanita.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu terus, Baek. Bisa – bisa kau menyerangku seperti semalam." seringaian Chanyeol terlihat, si gadis mungil itu hanya mendengus kesal dan berlari secepat mungkin dari sana menuju kamar mandi merasa malu telah tertangkap basah mengamati abs Chanyeol.

Kekehan Chanyeol terlihat, ia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan teduhnya. Entah mengapa pagi ini ia merasa sangat senang melihat Baekhyun yang masih menjadi seorang wanita. Persetan dengan konsekuensi bodoh itu! yang terpenting sekarang dia merasa nyaman bersama Baekhyun.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini Chanyeol memilih untuk membuat sandwich dan susu. Ah iya, selain berbakat dan tampan Chanyeol juga memiliki keahlian memasak yang hebat. Ya, dia sungguh replika sosok lelaki sempurna didunia ini.

Dia memilih duduk dimeja makan menunggu Baekhyun dan tangannya memegang sebuah kotak beludru kecil, hingga akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu keluar dari sana dengan pakaian kasual khas Byun Baekhyun versi lelaki –kaos putih bertuliskan supreme dan celana levis pendek. Chanyeol segera menyembunyikan kotak itu dan mengerut melihat itu penampilan Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau bergaya seperti itu? bukankah banyak gaun dan pakaian perempuan dilemarimu?"

"Entahlah, Chan. Perubahan kali ini terasa berbeda dengan perubahan kemarin. Jika kemarin sifatku berubah menjadi perempuan dengan menyukai barang – barang girly, kali ini tidak. Mungkin ini karena ramuan madam yang diberikan padaku adalah ramuan pengubah gender, bukan ramuan untuk menunjukkan auraku."

Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, ia menatap Baekhyun sedikit was – was, "Jadi kau tidak akan bermanja – manja padaku seperti sosok Baekhee kemarin dan tak akan memanggilku oppa dengan suara imutmu lagi?"

"Bisa jadi," Baekhyun memakan sandwichnya dengan tenang, jauh berbeda ekspressinya dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya gelisah, "lagipula aku tak mau menjadi Baekhee lagi, aku tak ingin membingungkan siapapun dan aku juga tak mau nama Byun Baekhyun tercoreng karena 2 bulan lagi kita mendekati kelulusan."

"Tunggu—" alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung, "kau ingin mempublikasikan perubahanmu?"

"Tidak, aku akan menyembunyikannya dengan menyamar menjadi Baekhyun versi lelaki."

WHAT THE— bolehkah Chanyeol mengumpat sekarang? Mengapa semuanya jauh dari ekspetasinya selama ini? Mengapa Baekhyun kembali menjadi perempuan tetapi sikapnya tidak? Chanyeol sungguh tak bisa membayangkannya, Baekhyun yang menjadi girly saja menyebalkan bagaimana sekarang?

Tahukah kalian sikap asli seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Dia itu seorang keras kepala, sombong, berlidah tajam, suka pamer, suka iri, dan lebih parahnya lagi playboy. Oh my god! Bagaimana Chanyeol harus bisa mengatasi semua itu?

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk menyibukan dirinya dengan sandwich yang ada didepannya, tetapi tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendekatinya membuat Chanyeol hampir saja menyemburkan sarapannya karena jarak mereka saat ini, "Heh Chanyeol! ayo kita berkencan!"

Dan wanita mana yang mengajak seorang lelaki berkencan tanpa semburat merah dan gaya malu – malu kucing? Dan justru sekarang Baekhyun mengajaknya berkencan seperti mengajaknya bermain PS. Oh My God! Dasar Baekhyun!

"Baiklah, tetapi aku yang akan memilih stylemu untuk kencan nanti. Karena aku lebih suka lelaki girly ketimbang perempuan tomboy."

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar, dia segera menghabiskan susu strawberrynya dan pergi kekamarnya dengan hentakan kaki kesalnya, "Terserah kau saja, sialan!"

Tuh kan. Kata – kata kotornya keluar lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Pakai ini!" perintah Chanyeol, ia memberikan setelan dress dengan blezer berwarna baby blue. Baekhyun sebenarnya menyukai warna lucu itu tetapi untuk dress itu, ya tuhan! rasanya Baekhyun ingin membakarnya saja. Ia sungguh kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang entah mengapa merasa risih dengan pakaian itu, padahal saat dia menjadi perempuan kemarin dia justru sangat menyukainya.

Menyadari keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengus, "Bukankah saat perubahanmu kemarin kau justru sangat menyukai semua barang ini bahkan kau bisa berdandan layaknya seorang perempuan pada umumnya."

"Itu berbeda, bodoh!"

Lagi – lagi mengumpat, Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun dan mengancam gadis itu, "Kau bersiaplah! Jika kau tak mau memakai semua itu aku pastikan kau telanjang dan berkencan diatas ranjang!"

"Otak mesum dasar!" tendangan Baaekhyun pun terarah kearah bokong Chanyeol, tetapi setelahnya Chanyeol dengan cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun menatap dress didepannya dengan wajah bingungnya. Ya tuhan! seharusnya inilah yang Baekhyun inginkan! Tetapi mengapa sekarang ia seolah tak menginginkan semua ini?

Mau tak mau Baekhyun memakai dress itu dengan setengah hati. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan perasaan campur aduk, ada perasaan senang tetapi ada perasaan sedih juga. Ia pun memilih untuk menggerai rambut panjangnya tanpa memakai hiasan apapun dikepalanya.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memakai sepatu sneakersnya ketimbang sepatu wedges ataupun highheels yang dulu sering ia pakai. Untuk riasan wajah, Baekhyun memilih memakai bedak yang tipis dan lipgloss untuk menutupi bibir ranum pucatnya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan wajah penuh keraguan. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap dengan tampilan tampannya, "Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ah Baek," Chanyeol meneliti penampilan Baekhyun saat ini, sangat jauh berbeda dengan penampilan Baekhyun waktu menjadi perempuan kemarin. Gayanya terkesan seperti perempuan yang tak menyukai berdandan, "Kau terlihat lebih natural."

"Apa ini terlihat aneh?"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mengusak gemas rambut panjangnya, "Kau justru terlihat cantik sekaligus natural Baek. Aku menyukainya."

"Kau menyukaiku yang natural? Jadi kau tak menyukaiku yang terlihat imut atau seksi eoh?"

"Imut atau seksi? Maksudmu?"

Dengan tiba – tiba Baekhyun melakukan wink dan bibirnya ia gigit dan ia jilat secara sensual, melihat itu Chanyeol tertegun, "Ini namanya seksi," dan berikutnya Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali membuat kedua matanya menyipit bak bulan sabit kemudian si mungil itu pun melakukan aegyo, "Chan~ yang ini namanya imut~"

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir, kedua pipi, dan kening Baekhyun saat ini, "Aku menyukai Baekhyun dalam bentuk apapun, bahkan jika kau menjadi seorang lelaki berABS dan berotot besar pun aku masih menyukaimu."

"Cih dasar penggombal bermulut buaya!" senyuman remeh Baekhyun muncul.

Ya tuhan! kemana sosok feminim Baekhyun yang akan bersemu merah jika Chanyeol mengungkapkan kata cinta? Aish! Kenapa ia justru kembali menjadi sosok Baekhyun bermulut pedas? KENAPAAA?!

Chanyeol pun hanya bisa mengelus dada dan tersenyum pasrah menghadapi Baekhyun, lagi pula bukankah dulu juga Chanyeol sering sekali ditampar oleh kata – kata pedas si mungil itu?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kencan mereka berdua berjalan baik saat ini, apalagi Baekhyun yang entah mengapa menjadi possessive pada Chanyeol dan selalu memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu malunya didepan umum, ia bahkan beberapa kali mencium pipi Chanyeol ketika beberapa perempuan mencuri – curi pandang pada Chanyeol.

Tuh kan, sikap suka pamernya keluar.

Mereka berdua kali ini memilih sungai han sebagai tempat kencan mereka. Keduanya terduduk disamping sungai, dan menatap aliran tenang sungai dengan memakan ice cream bersama.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar saat mendapati mulut Baekhyun yang kotor karena memakan ice cream strawberrynya, "Sayang, kau makannya berantakan sekali sih." Jemari Chanyeol ia arahkan pada bibir Baekhyun dan mengelap sisaan ice cream dimulut si mungil, yang setelahnya ia jilat bekas ice cream itu tanpa rasa jijik.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum malu – malu seperti wanita biasanya. Ia justru terkekeh kecil, "Aku sengaja biar bibirku disentuh Chanyeol."

"Rayuan macam itu eoh?"

"Rayuan mautku, yang bisa membuatku menjadi seorang playboy." Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar makin keras tetapi Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan kerutan alis merasa kesal dengan si mungil, "kau pasti iri kan baru berpacaran denganku yang sudah beberapa kali pacaran dengan gadis cantik diluar sana?"

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar, "Untuk apa aku iri? Aku tidak sepertimu, Byun! Aku itu tipe – tipe untouchable."

"Benarkah, Chanyeol sayang?"

"Ck," Chanyeol berdecak, jemarinya pun menggenggam jemari lentik gadis mungil itu dan menciumnya dengan lembut, "Aku itu tipe lelaki setia, dan aku juga hanya setia padamu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun diam tak mampu berkata apapun.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang lain."

Entah keajaiban dari mana, kini wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah tomat dan senyum malu – malu kucing terlihat. Ia menunduk dalam membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas, dan seketika itu pula Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir ranumnya dengan lembut.

Jantung mereka pun berdetak kencang seirama, dan seketika itu pula seperti ada guguran bunga sakura yang bertebaran akan perasaan mereka yang bersemi di musim gugur seperti ini.

Aah~ sungguh kisah cinta yang sangat romantis.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan lagi.

Ya, mendekati musim dingin cuaca memang selalu mendung dan hujan pun selalu turun. Dan itu membuat beberapa orang berdecak kesal karena semua aktivitas terganggu, tetapi pengecualian untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang bermandi hujan dan berlari – larian bak film india. Mereka justru sangat senang karena hujan turun.

Hujan turun sejak saat mereka baru sampai diparkiran apartemen mereka, awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengajaknya tidur digulungan selimut seperti kemarin tetapi Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya justru mengajaknya mandi hujan ditaman atas apartemen mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka pun bermain kejar – kejaran, saling berpelukan, dan berciuman dibawah hujan. Peduli setan jika ujian besok mereka sakit.

Untung saja taman apartemen sepi, dan tak ada orang sama sekali. Membuat mereka benar – benar berdua bersenang – senang dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Baek? Setelah kelulusan, ayo kita menikah!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, dan membisikkan kata – kata itu ditelinga si gadis.

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan menatap tajam Chanyeol, "Jangan gila, Park! Kita masih terlalu muda untuk membangun keluarga."

Bukannya marah, Chanyeol justru tersenyum lebar dan mencium bibir Baekhyun cukup lama, "Kau menunggu apa lagi eoh? Kita sudah saling mencintai, kau sudah menjadi perempuan seutuhnya, orang tua kita sudah merestui, dan kita sudah saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain." Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam membuat hazel itu terjebak dalam onyxnya.

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol berlutut didepan Baekhyun, mengabaikan celana levisnya yang kotor terkena tanah bercampur air hujan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku celananya, dan terlihatlah cincin emas cantik ketika kotak itu terbuka, "Will you marry me, Byun Baekhyun?"

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Baekhyun justru menatap Chanyeol datar tak bisa terbaca kecuali perasaan kaget saja. Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat, ia paham pasti Baekhyun sulit menerima ajakannya karena ini terlalu cepat baginya. Chanyeol pun memilih berdiri dan tersenyum paksa, "Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Jadi, maafkan aku dan lupakan semua ini Baek. Asal kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol hendak pergi dari sana dengan rasa kecewanya, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh lengan kurus gadis Byun itu. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Baekhyun menjinjit dan mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol, "Yes, I will." Jawabnya disela ciuman mesra itu.

Dan tak pernah sekalipun rasanya Chanyeol ingin tersenyum namun diwaktu yang sama ingin menangis. Ia pun membalas ciuman Baekhyun membuat mereka semakin terbakar dibawah guyuran air hujan.

Ciuman Chanyeol makin liar membuat saliva entah milik siapa turun membasahi dagu Baekhyun. Cumbuan Chanyeol pun turun kearah leher jenjang Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah pelan apalagi saat tangan Chanyeol dengan nakal bermain dengan payudara gadis itu.

"Chan, ini tempat umum." Jemari Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol yang gencar meremas buah dadanya.

Seringaian Chanyeol terlihat, matanya telah terbutakan nafsu saat ini, "Sepertinya kita butuh kamar."

Dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol pun menggendong Baekhyun dengan gaya bridal, yang pastinya masih dengan cumbuan di bibir dan leher gadis itu. ya, untung saja gedung apartemen itu sepi dan apartemen mereka ada dilantai cukup atas.

Jika tidak, acara panas mereka pasti telah dipergoki oleh banyak orang dan mereka dicap sebagai pasangan mesum. Kkk~

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama untuk Baekhyun versi perempuan untuk bersekolah kembali. Ya, seharusnya semua tidak perlu rumit, tetapi sayangnya semuanya justru sangat rumit karena Baekhyun tak akan menjadi Baekhee kembali melainkan masih tetap menjadi Baekhyun yang sok manly itu.

Gadis mungil itu kini sedang mematut dirinya dikaca dengan tangan yang sibuk mengikat kain untuk menutupi payudara idealnya. Setelahnya ia pun memakai seragam laki – laki miliknya dan rambutnya ia pasang wig pendek agar rambut panjangnya bisa tertutupi.

Sebenarnya sih Baekhyun ingin potong rambut, tetapi Chanyeol menolaknya dan mengancamnya dengan hukuman ranjang.

Oh sial! Semenjak mereka sering berbagi kehangatan, Chanyeol sering sekali mengancamnya dengan hal mesum itu.

"Aish! Aku menyesal punya benda sebesar ini." Keluh Baekhyun saat ia menatap bagian dadanya yang masih terlihat besar meski sedikit. Untung saja, seragam Baekhyun kebesaran di tubuhnya, jika tidak mungkin belum sampai sejam Baekhyun telah ketahuan menyamar.

Si mungil itu memilih untuk membenarkan posisi wignya yang berwarna white blonde, ia pun menatap dalam pantulan dirinya dicermin dan menghela nafas panjang, "Kenapa wajahku menjadi feminim sekali sih?"

Ckleek.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, mata sipit Baekhyun menatap malas Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam kamar dengan senyuman lebarnya itu, "Sarapan sudah siap, princess."

"Jangan panggil aku princess!" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi didepan meja riasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan menabrak Chanyeol kesal.

Hembusan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku tak suka kau memanggilku Princess!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."Chanyeol memilih mengalah dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang kini duduk dikursi counter dapur.

Tak ada percakapan dari keduanya setelah itu. Baekhyun dengan segala keterdiamannya dan Chanyeol dengan segala rasa penasaran yang terpaksa ia kubur karena tak mau kekasihnya marah kepadanya lagi. Chanyeol bukannya takut kepada kemarahan Baekhyun, tetapi ia tak ingin mengusik Baekhyun jika gadis mungil itu tak mau diganggu.

Ah mungkin Baekhyun sedang pms, pikir Chanyeol.

Sampai disekolah pun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdiam. Alis Chanyeol berkerut saat mendapati wajah dingin Baekhyun yang sedikit gugup itu. Mau tak mau, sebagai kekasih yang baik Chanyeol pun menanyakan hal itu, "Baek? Kau baik – baik saja?"

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun melelehkan wajah dinginnya dan berganti dengan raut wajah ingin menangis, "Chan! Aku takut. Bagaimana kalau semua teman – teman mengetahui penyamaranku?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar, ia menatap sekeliling tempat parkir sekolah mereka dan tersenyum saat menyadari tempat parkir itu sepi. Dengan berani, Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala gadis yang menyamar itu dengan lembut.

"Everything gone be okay, bersikaplah biasa saja okey?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk imut layaknya puppy, dan itu membuat Chanyeol menjatuhi si mungil dengan kecupan – kecupan gemas.

"Ah~ nanti ada yang lihat." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol seolah tuli dengan itu semua. Si jangkung itu justru semakin gencar menciumi si mungil, "Ah~ chan~" rengek Baekhyun kegelian dengan kecupan ringan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata itu menatap mereka tajam, ia kemudian mendecih, "Dasar gay menjijikan!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun bersikap seperti biasanya. Ya, sangat bersikap seperti biasanya, bukan seperti kemarin yang terlihat lebih diam dan kalem, melainkan menjadi si menyebalkan, dimana ia kembali menggoda Soyou dan kembali menjadi penggerutu bermulut pedas. Awalnya Chanyeol memaklumi itu semua, tetapi lama – kelamaan ia panas juga.

Apalagi saat ucapan ini keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, "Chan! Kau ke kantin sendiri ya. Aku ke kantinnya bersama Soyou."

Sial!

Tatapan tajam pun Chanyeol lempar kearah Baekhyun yang hampir berdiri mendekati Soyou, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti menggeram menahan amarah, "Baek! Kau ke kantin bersamaku atau nanti malam ku hukum kau sampai kau tak bisa berjalan seminggu!"

Huh, hukuman itu lagi.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengancamku dengan ancaman mesum itu, otak selangkangan?" tanya Baekhyun tak kalah kesal, ia bahkan menatap nyalang Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, tiba – tiba seisi kelas heboh membuat pertengkaran mereka terinterupsi. Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan atensi kearah seseorang yang membuat kelas menjadi heboh.

Dan seketika mata sipit milik Baekhyun membola ingin keluar, "I-itu Hyuna kan?"

Baekhyun pun menjerit – jerit seperti anak kelasnya yang sedang berfanboy-ing ria melihat Hyuna memasukki kelas mereka. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat itu semua, ia pun memilih untuk memainkan game di ponselnya ketimbang ikut menjadi fanboy dadakan.

Omong – omong, Hyuna itu anak kelas samping yang keseksiannya sangat – sangat seksi, apalagi dia merupakan salah satu model majalah lelaki dewasa yang terkenal di Korea.

Huh, bagaimana ceritanya dia memasukki kelas Baekhyun dan mendekatinya. Tunggu— apa tadi? Mendekatinya?

Jeritan Baekhyun menghilang diganti dengan tubuh membeku saat mendapati Hyuna telah berdiri didepan mejanya dengan senyuman seksi mematikan miliknya, "Apa kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Menyebut nama Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menoleh dan menatap horror si gadis seksi itu. Apa – apaan dia mencari Baekhyun?

"I-iya, Hyuna-ssi." Baekhyun menjawab gugup, yang di respon oleh putaran mata tak suka Chanyeol.

Hyuna merogoh saku kemejanya, membuat dua dadanya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh serigala lapar kelas itu, ia pun mengambil kartu nama dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, "Aku dengar kau memiliki saudara perempuan yang cantik, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun memilih terdiam, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Hyuna dengan tatapan waspadanya.

"Dan agensiku mengetahui itu dan ingin merekrut saudaramu untuk menjadi model, jadi bisakah kau mengatakan ini padanya?"

Mata Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menggeleng memerintahnya untuk menolak, tetapi di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat atas penawaran Hyuna, "Baiklah, aku akan menerima ini."

Alis Hyuna berkerut heran, "Hei aku tak menawarimu tetapi menawari saudaramu."

"I-iya maksudku aku akan menawarinya." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

Setelahnya Hyuna pun pergi, dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini diancam Chanyeol kembali, "Kau akan menerima hukumannya, sayang."

Ish! Suara berat itu membuat Baekhyun begidik ngeri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini sedang melaksanakan ujian praktek untuk syarat kelulusan mereka. Tadi pagi, mereka melakukan ujian didalam kelas karena itu hanyalah ujian sastra korea. Sedangkan siang ini, mereka berada dilapangan outdoor untuk penilaian basket.

Untung saja kaos olahraga Baekhyun kebesaran, jika tidak pasti body seksi wanitanya akan terlihat.

Baekhyun sebelumnya memang cukup menguasai basket. Ia dengan seribu gaya coolnya bermain basket membuat beberapa siswi menjerit melihatnya. Chanyeol mencibir melihat semua itu, tak tahukah mereka bahwa gadis yang menyamar jadi lelaki itu sebenarnya sangat cantik dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol?

Chanyeol pun mau tak mau masuk lapangan dan mengambil alih bola itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua itu beda tim omong – omong.

Tidak biasanya Chanyeol melakukan banyak gaya diatas lapangan, dia justru terkenal dengan permainan kalemnya. Tetapi kali ini, Chanyeol justru mengeluarkan semua gayanya bahkan ia sedikit melayang saat memasukkan bola kedalam ring basket.

Pekikan heboh seketika terdengar berkali – kali lipat ketimbang teriakan mereka kepada Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol pun mendekati Baekhyun dan menyeringai seksi, "Satu. Kosong"

Permainan mereka pun akhirnya berlanjut hingga babak akhir. Dan sungguh permainan itu begitu menghebohkan karena perselisihan dua orang sahabat yang sangat famous disekolah mereka –menurut seluruh siswa dan siswi disana.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang menjadi pemenangnya.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak merasa kalah dengan kemenangan kekasihnya. Ia justru tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol dan menjabat jemari lelaki itu seperti pemain dan pemenang pada umumnya, "Selamat Chanyeol."

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk sok sopan. Ah~ tak apa mereka sok berpura – pura disini. Nanti diapartemen Chanyeol akan meminta bermanja – manja pada Baekhyun sebagai hadiah kemenangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Langkah Baekhyun memasukki kamar mandi setelah permainan basket berakhir. Ia segera melepas wignya merasa panas sendiri karena benda itu. Jemari lentiknya pun mengibas – ngibaskan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit lepek itu.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu luar kamar mandi terbuka, dan terdengar suara langkah kaki. Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung, setahunya Baekhyun memilih kamar mandi diujung koridor yang sepi agar tak ada orang lain yang masuk.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun dari dalam.

Tak ada jawaban dari luar sana. Si mungil begidik sendiri membayangkan hantu kamar mandi koridor yang banyak dibincangkan orang – orang banyak. Ia pun segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan tak lupa memasang wignya lagi meski sangat acak - acakan.

Tetapi sayang, seorang perempuan justru berdiri disana dengan wajah dinginnya. Langkah kaki perempuan itu mendekati Baekhyun dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

"H-hyerin?" tatapan bingung Baekhyun layangkan pada perempuan itu.

Tetapi semua justru diluar rencana, Hyerin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kebelakang hingga menabrak tembok, "Kau dasar gay! Kau tak pantas dengan Chanyeol brengsek! Chanyeol hanya pantas denganku!" teriak Hyerin kalap.

"Apa – apaan kau! Chanyeol pantas denganmu?" tawa remeh Baekhyun terdengar, "asal kau tahu, Chanyeol itu milikku, ah maksudku dia berpacaran dengan kembaranku, Baekhee."

Hyerin berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Jika saja tidak dalam keadaan emosi, pasti ia akan tersadar dengan perubahan tinggi Baekhyun. Gadis berambut sepanjang bahu itu tiba – tiba mencengkram bahu Baekhyun membuatnya meringis.

"Kau harus mati dulu baru kembaran brengsekmu itu bisa memiliki Chanyeol! aku gila karena Chanyeol dan seharusnya Chanyeol menjadi milikku! Aku telah melakukan banyak cara untuk mendapatkannya tetapi dia sama sekali tak pernah melirikku!"

Mata Hyerin memerah, ia mengusap matanya kasar. Lalu jemarinya makin mencengkram kuat bahu Baekhyun lagi.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" emosi gadis yang menyamar menjadi lelaki itu ikut terpancing.

Baekhyun ingin melawan tetapi Hyerin seolah – olah menggila, dia bahkan merapatkan diri kearah Baekhyun dan kini menjabak wig Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun melebar, tubuh mungil Hyerin segera ia dorong tetapi yang terjadi justru sesuatu yang buruk yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun harapkan.

Wignya terlepas menampilkan rambut panjangnya yang sepanjang pinggang itu.

Rasa kaget menyerang mereka berdua membuat lidah menjadi kelu mendapati semua ini. Nafas Hyerin tercekat mendapati sosok perempuan dihadapannya saat ini, "K-kau?!"

Segera saja jemari lentik Baekhyun mendorong tubuh mungil Hyerin membuat dia tersungkur dikamar mandi. Ia menarik paksa wig palsunya dan pergi dari sana dengan perasaan kacau.

Ya tuhan! mengapa harus Hyerin yang tahu semua kebohongannya?

Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Untung saja bagi semua anak tingkat akhir ujian praktek olahraga adalah jam terakhir mereka. Hingga Baekhyun pun langsung dengan cepat mengajak Chanyeol untuk pulang. Wajah khawatir dan penuh ketakutan Baekhyun terlihat oleh Chanyeol, lelaki jangkung itu segera menanyakannya saat mereka sudah sampai parkiran.

Andai saja parkiran sepi seperti pagi tadi, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baek? Kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara halusnya.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, bibirnya ia gigit menahan semua emosi yang ingin ia ledakan saat ini. Chanyeol paham dengan kesedihan kekasih mungilnya itu, ia pun segera mengirim pesan pada Sehun untuk membawakan motornya, dan ia akan menaiki taksi bersama Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedikit risih untuk menaiki taksi seperti ini, tetapi untung saja Baekhyun sudah kembali menjadi seorang gadis. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan diberi tatapan penuh kejijikan dari sang supir taksi.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun membuka wignya dan memeluk Chanyeol erat, menangis didada bidang lelaki itu. Ia menceritakan kejadian saat dikamar mandi tanpa terkecuali, "A-aku takut Hyerin—"

"Sstt," jemari Chanyeol ia letakan pada bibir mungil gadis itu, "Hyerin tak akan merebutku darimu, jadi jangan khawatir okey?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Dia mengetahui semua rahasiaku! Bagaimana kalau dia membongkarnya didepan anak – anak?!"

"Tenanglah, aku tahu bagaimana sikap Hyerin," Chanyeol memeluknya lagi dan menciumi pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut, "dia itu termasuk anak pendiam, jadi aku yakin dia tak akan membongkar rahasiamu, lagipula jika ia membongkar semuanya, masih ada aku yang selalu menjadi pihak pembelamu, sayang."

Baekhyun terlihat menjadi lebih tenang, ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas lalu menggumamkan kata terima kasih kecil. Hal menggemaskan seperti ini membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk membalas dengan kecupan – kecupan ringan diseluruh wajah Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua tertawa, dan Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol yang bisa menjadi tempat bersandarnya ketika ia mulai lelah.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gemercik air hujan turun membasahi bumi dengan hawa dingin yang membuat siapapun ingin bergelung dikasur selama mungkin. Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua orang itu kini telah bergelung selimut berbagi kehangatan dimalam dingin ini.

Jam padahal sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam, tetapi kedua adam dan hawa itu masih terjaga dengan nafas yang saling memburu. Pakaian keduanya telah raib empat jam yang lalu, tetapi entah mengapa keduanya masih betah untuk saling menyatukan diri.

Hingga pelepasan ke delapan kalinya, Chanyeol turun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu posesif. Matanya menatap lembut gadis yang terlihat lelah itu, jemarinya pun mengelus pelan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya, "Sudah cukup tenang bukan? Kupikir Hyerin bukanlah masalah besar dalam hubungan kita."

Baekhyun mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol, "Semoga saja dia bukanlah masalah besar untuk kita."

"Kau tak akan menerima penawaran Hyuna kan, sayang?"

Senyuman manis Baekhyun terlihat, ia memasang pose berpikir yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol kesal sendiri, "Akan kupikirkan lagi, aku juga kan ingin punya pekerjaan sampingan sepertimu."

"Terserahlah, aku sih inginnya kau menolak," Chanyeol mencium potongan leher Baekhyun yang sangat wangi itu, "aku kan tak ingin kekasihku dilihat siapapun kecuali aku."

"Ish! Dasar posesif."

"Tapi suka kan?" alis Chanyeol bergerak naik turun membuat Baekhyun mencubit pipi lelaki itu keras, "akhh! Byun Baek sakit!"

Keduanya saling terkekeh lalu mencumbu satu sama lain, tetapi sebelum Chanyeol memulai pergelumulan panas mereka Baekhyun segera menghentikannya, "Cukup Chanyeol! besok kita sekolah!" Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya, dan berhasil! Lelaki itu kini terbaring disampingnya dengan gaya merajuknya.

"Baiklah, Princess."

"Jangan memanggilku Princess atau besok tak ada jatah untukmu!" ancam Baekhyun gadis itu pun memeluk selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, menciumi aroma khas gadis itu yang tak berubah meski gendernya telah berubah. Dengan lirih, ia membisikkan kata penenang pada gadisnya seperti kebiasaannya, "Selamat malam gadisku, semoga mimpi yang indah."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa dipagi itu Baekhyun menyamar menjadi lelaki. Seharusnya semuanya biasa saja, tetapi sayangnya hari ini si gadis mungil itu menjadi takut sendiri. Masalahnya hari ini ada materi renang, tak mungkin kan Baekhyun bertelanjang dada seperti lelaki jika kini ia sudah mempunyai buah dada besar?

Chanyeol pun tak punya solusi apapun. Inginnya mereka Baekhyun izin dari ujian praktek itu, tetapi masalahnya ujian itu termasuk ujian penting yang akan dipertimbangkan untuk kelulusan.

Mau tak mau, Baekhyun pun memilih untuk berpura – pura sakit saat akan renang agar tidak terlalu ketahuan berbohong. Ia pun memilih memakai pakaian olahraganya ketimbang berpakaian renang seperti anak – anak yang lain.

Guru Yoo tentu saja bingung dengan seragam Baekhyun, "Yak! Byun Baekhyun! kenapa kau tak memakai pakaian renang? Ini materi renang bukan materi estafet." Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berada di tempat ganti laki – laki segera menghampiri Guru Yoo yang berada didekat kolam renang.

"Maafkan aku pak tapi aku tak bisa renang hari ini." Baekhyun membungkuk merasa bersalah.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Aku memiliki ketakutan pada kedalaman air jadi aku tak bisa pak."

Guru Yoo memaklumi alasan Baekhyun, ia pun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memperhatikan ujian di kursi penonton. Ah iya, kolam renang ini adalah kolam renang indoor yang cukup luas, disini ada beberapa undakan kursi penonton karena biasanya disini sering diadakan lomba renang antar sekolah.

Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk dikursi penonton paling atas.

Tetapi sebelum ia benar benar duduk disitu. Tiba – tiba saja ada seorang siswi berlari kearahnya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh kedalam kolam renang. Sialnya, disana belum terlalu ramai hanya ada karena sebagian siswa masih sibuk berganti pakaian diruang ganti.

Beberapa orang terpaku melihat Baekhyun yang terjatuh mendadak itu. Tetapi seketika suara teriakan Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan mereka.

"TOLONG! Chanhh—" teriak Baekhyun yang tenggelam diantara air kolam.

"Yak! Kim Hyeri! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Guru Yoo terlihat marah, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun untuk menyelamatkannya. Tetapi belum sempat ia turun seorang lelaki jangkung menghentikannya.

"Biar saya saja pak." Itu Sehun, dia pun segera turun untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Ia tak tega jika menunggu Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Hyerin? Gadis itu tentu saja terdiam dengan raut wajah horror karena mendorong Baekhyun. apalagi ia mendapatkan death glare menyeramkan dari seluruh orang yang ada disana.

Dengan cekatan, Sehun segera menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kolam renang itu. Baekhyun seperti sudah lemah dan hampir tak sadarkan diri. Dia bahkan tak mengenal Sehun dan sibuk menggumamkan kata Chanyeol disela bibir ranumnya yang bergetar.

Semua orang menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, apalagi ketika wig Baekhyun terlepas dan terlihatlah rambut panjangnya. Kaos olahraganya juga basah terkena air hingga dadanya terlihat besar seperti siswi pada umumnya.

Hei! Dia Baekhee kan?

Kenapa dia berpura – pura menjadi Baekhyun?

Yak! Ada apa ini kenapa Baekhee ada disini?

Woaaah~ Baekhee ya? Kenapa dia menyamar jadi Baekhyun?

Semua orang berbisik – bisik dan semakin menjadi ketika Sehun sudah membawa Baekhyun ketepian kolam. Ya, sekarang Baekhyun sangat terlihat seperti Baekhee karena wignya yang terlepas. Sehun menatap Baekhyun bimbang, haruskah ia memberikannya nafas buatan?

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Cepat beri dia nafas buatan!" perintah Guru Yoo yang menghampiri Sehun dan Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"T-tapi aku—" hei! Sehun bukan penikung oke? Jadi dia tak ingin mencuri ciuman dari Baekhyun padahal dia sudah tau betul Baekhyun milik Chanyeol. lagipula dia suda sedikit kapok dibentak Chanyeol saat ia tak sengaja meremas payudara Baekhyun waktu malam itu.

Ah! Mengingatnya membuat wajah Sehun panas.

"Kau ingin membiarkannya mati?!" Guru Yoo berteriak, ia segera menatap Sehun tajam setajam tajamnya membuat anak albino itu tak punya pilihan lain, "beri dia bantuan pernafasan atau kau mendapat remedial."

Oh no! remedial? Remedial renang itu sulit okey? Kita harus mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan renang 3 bulan setelah kelulusan. Oh my god! Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk berekreasi justru dihabiskan dengan materi renang? Hell no!

Mau tak mau Sehun pun menunduk untuk memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun. jantungnya tiba – tiba menggila saat menyadari Baekhyun sangat cantik dalam jarak sedekat itu. ah lumayan~ pikir Sehun saat ia hampir menjatuhkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum yang telah pucat itu.

Tetapi baru menempel, belum sempat bergerak untuk melumat. –Hei! Ini ingin memberikan nafas buatan atau melecehkan wanita?— seseorang menarik Sehun dan mendorongnya kasar untuk menggantikan posisinya.

Itu Chanyeol! wajahnya terlihat khawatir bercampur marah. Dia dengan cepat memberikan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun sekaligus memberikan lumatan ekstra padanya. Ugh! Semua orang yang melihat disana seperti melihat JAV secara live haha.

"Uhuk!" itulah respon yang pertama kali Baekhyun berikan. Dia segera batuk dan mengeluarkan air kolam yang masuk kedalam tenggorokannya. Ia menatap sayu sosok Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya khawatir, "Chan-chanyeol?"

Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat, dia segera memposisikan Baekhyun untuk duduk dan bersandar pada lengannya. Ia menatap dalam gadis yang telah kehilangan wignya itu, "Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, tangannya ia arahkan pada rambutnya dan matanya melebar. Ia sadar bahwa penyamarannya telah terbongkar dalam kurun waktu kurang seminggu. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan menatap seluruh orang yang disana yang memasang wajah tak percaya akan Baekhyun saat ini.

Hingga atensi mata Baekhyun terpusat pada Hyerin yang berdiri menatapnya tajam, dia menyeringai seakan berkata, "Kau. Ketahuan."

Baekhyun membeku. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini! Apa ia harus membongkar semua rahasia gendernya atau bagaimana? Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini.

Gadis itu pun segera memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menangis ketakutan pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengelus punggung kekasih mungilnya dan membisikkan kata – kata penenang hati.

Bagaimana selanjutnya? Baekhyun juga tak tahu. Ia belum siap jika seluruh dunia tahu gender barunya saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yosh akhirnya update disini lagi kkk~


End file.
